Hawkeye of Zero
by DialgaRyuma
Summary: What would happen if the young pink-haired mage were to summon the blind giant knight of Gwyn? with this question in mind let us enter into a new adventure! "My name is Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière." "Then I ask thee, lady Louise, what is thine purpose?"
1. Chapter 1 - the summoning

Hi,

Here I present my second fanfiction!

I had this idea in mind for some time and while I am waiting for my beta to send me the chapter for my other fanfiction "Un-dying of Zero" I thought it would be OK to distract myself a bit.

First things first: I do not own Dark Souls or Familiar of Zero, obviously. I will say it here and now so I don't have to write it in every chapter.

Now before we go on with the story I would like to say a couple of things:

First, English is not my first language and this fanfiction will not get a beta unless you readers REALLY like it or some of you offer to do it himself/herself, so expect bad grammar and other possible errors. I will try my best but you can't always have things go your way.

Second, I will try to make Gough speak in old English with things like "thou" and "thee" because I can't picture him speaking in any other way. But if I see that it becomes to difficult to do it I will just write normal English, in that case just imagine he is speaking in the way you want.

third and last, Sorry if I gets some characters personalities wrong, I am still new at this.

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

_Magic/Dreams_

\- Chapter 1: the summoning -

\- Lordran: A certain tower in the Royal Woods -

"Now watch, and see how Gough hunts dragons." after the sentence was spoken by the giant with a booming voice he felt the ground around him with his hands, picking up his great bow and one single arrow, standing up.

With precise movements he readied the arrow and pulled the bow's string back, waiting. In the distance the sound of the black dragon's roar was heard and his frame came into view, not that it could make any difference for the blind archer.

In a moment the arrow was released and flew for miles before hitting the dragon's left wing making it fall to the ground with a scream of agony.

The giant's mouth arched up in a smile under his helm before he sat down resuming his carving. "Hah hah! Yes, a truer shot was never loosed! That bat will be grounded for a good spell! The rest is in thine hands. I await good tidings. Ahh, dragon splaying, Knighthood's highest calling..."

The chosen undead replied only with a "Thank you." he moved to the door to go finish the wounded beast when a giant green round portal appeared beside Gough.

At that same moment the giant heard a voice in his head

_My servant that exists somewhere in the vast universe..._

"Is there someone else with thee? I heard a girl's voice." asked confused the archer and receiving a simple answer in a monotone voice "No. heard no voice."

_My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call.._.

"Are thou saying I am the only one who can hear it?"

_I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear..._

"This is a strange phenomenon indeed. I am hearing the voice of a troubled girl. She is calling for a servant and she seems desperate. Is something happening that I can't see?"

"Green portal on your right. Summoning?"

"Thou thinks this a summoning spell? I have heard it to be possible. Since I am the only one that hears the voice it must be directed to me. What to do I wonder." Said the old knight of Gwyn thoughtfully.

"Accepting?" asked the undead curious.

"Thou asks if I would accept? My loyalty will always lay with Gwyn, but my duty is long since passed. My lord sacrificed himself for the age of fire to continue and when you slay Kalameet the dragons will be all gone in this land aside for the Scaleless. The only thing left for me is to remain here or follow the voice of a maiden in need of help. No knight worth his name could ignore her cries." He then stood up once again and turned to his right and added with a joking voice "Although I hope she is not searching for a butler, I would be a terrible one!"

"Bow?" asked again the human to the giant before he could make another step

"Thou suggests I bring my bow with me? I suppose it would be unwise to depart for unknown places without a weapon" He picked it up and faced the chosen undead one last time "I hope thou succeeds in thine quest, friend!" He then stepped trough the portal.

\- Tristain's Academy of Magic -

It was an important day for a short young pink haired mage. Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière woke up at sunrise with hope in his heart and just a bit of concern. Today was the day of the Spring Familiar Summoning Ritual, an occasion in which second year students have to summon some kind of animal to act as their partner for the rest of their life.

What she was concerned about while she descended the stairway that lead to the courtyard was if she would be able to summon anything at all.

She could not forget the despicable nickname everyone kept calling her with, especially that presumptuous redhead Germanian. Louise the Zero, with zero successful spells cast in her time at the academy.

And just when she was thinking about her the little mage heard the voice of her rival/enemy.

"Oh! If it is not Louise the Zero. Are you going to the summoning ritual to entertain the other students with some fireworks? Although now that I think about it your Explosions are not that colorful so it wouldn't be a very good show" says a tall tan woman with log straight red hair while she crosses her arms holding up her big "assets".

"What do you want Zerbst? I am trying to enjoy my day and heading to the courtyard to summon my familiar, as I suppose you and Tabitha ar going" to that statement a small blue haired girl with glasses next to Kirche nodded even if her face was buried behind a book.

"I guess you are right, even if you don't have any reason for coming since I don't think that Explosions are considered familiars."

"Are you implying that I can summon only explosions? I bet you that I will summon a beast that will put your familiar to shame!" Louse says angrily at the Germanian.

"Oh, so you think you can summon something better than mine? Well we will see when we get there won't we?" Says Kirche with a malicious grin as if challenging the Pinkette.

At that Louise reacted by storming away in the direction of the ritual's location. She will summon something great and powerful, she had to if she wanted to continue her studies at the academy.

\- Academy main Courtyard -

"OK, have you all summoned you familiars?" Asked a bold man with glasses and a long staff wearing a blue robe that marked him as one of the teachers.

"Not everyone professor Colbert. Luoise has yet to summon hers" Answered Kirche.

"Ah yes you're right miss Zerbst. Miss Vallière would you please step up and summon your familiar?"

A chorus of different voices came from the rest of the class. "The Zero? she can't cast a spell to save her life!" "Hold on to your seats! Here comes another explosions!" "Why is she still here anyway? She's better off leaving".

Ignoring all those hideous taunts she stepped in front of the summoning circle and started to say the incantation she spent all the nights in the past week to memorize. Yet each time that she finished nothing happens. Nothing, not even the usual explosions, as if the world itself was telling her to just give up return home to become the prize wife of some other noble, the only fate for a failure with everything magic related like her.

As if sensing the struggle in the mind of the pinkette Colbert spoke up "Maybe you should try another incantation? I have heard of mages that had problem using the standard lines and found using their own words to be more effective".

"O-Off course professor I'll try again" and with that she closed her eyes trying to focus and come up with what to say. At this point she was OK with literally anything she could think of, even an ant would have been enough for her. Then after a couple of minutes she started to recite the words she found in the bottom of her heart.

"My servant that exists somewhere in the vast universe"

Everyone in the class perked up ad the odd choice of wording she used.

"My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant heed my call"

The summoning circle starts to light up with a white pure light.

"I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear"

And than what everyone expected happened. There was an explosion and the courtyard was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

For several minutes there was silence before everyone started laughing "aha hah! With the Zero you can always count on an explosive performance!" "Guess we will not see her around anymore since she failed the summoning!". Other insults and jokes added to the first ones as professor Colbert tried to shut his students up "That's enough!".

They stopped, but more because of what they saw when the smoke dissipated. Standing on the circle was a figure, as tall as the tower beside the courtyard, wearing heavy looking armor and wielding a bow that matched his size.

Gough begun using his four working senses to assess his situation. The light breeze suggested he was outside, under his feet he could feel the grass meaning he was in a garden or a forest, the former more plausible since the grass was well cured. He could hear many voices, they appeared to be all children, although there was one adult man voice to which the others referred as teacher, a school maybe? Another thing he noticed was that he could not hear the voice that called for him.

Noticing the other people stopped talking the knight used this opportunity to speak up "Where am I?"

The students all cowered in fear hearing his powerful voice, some of them even fainted for the shock. Sensing the fear in the children Gough spoke up with a calm tone "Fear not for I have no ill will against thee. I am simply confused about my location."

The statement seemed to soothe them a little, even if there was a lot of tension in the hair.

The first one to respond was professor Colbert, who had positioned himself between the students and the giant in case he was hostile "You are currently in Tristain's Academy of magic, sir."

"A school for sorcerers?! The only one I have heard of is in Vinheim. Is it near here?"

"I am sorry sir but I have never known of a place called Vinheim, and I have traveled pretty much trough all the world in my youth. Also schools of Magic are not as rare as you say. Every country in Helkeginia has at least one, even if ours is one of the biggest and most famous."

"Well I myself have never heard of a land called Helkeginia. Tell me where is it in correlation of Lordran?"

"I am afraid I can't answer that question as Lordran is another place I have never heard."

(_That's impossible! For someone to not know of Lordran!_) "That is very strange and I would like to converse more about it, but at the moment there is a more pressing matter I want to discuss. For what reason was I summoned to this place and who summoned me?"

Louise collected all her courage and spoke up "I have summoned you to be my familiar!"

The archer recognized the voice and turned towards the pinkette "And what is a Familiar?"

That was the clue for the teacher to explain "A Familiar is a mage's companion that serves them them for all its life, or until the master dies. The familiar also symbolizes the mage's element affinity and their power. Usually they are some kind of animal or a magical creature. Your summoning is a first."

"Then I would have to serve this girl until either of ours demise?" Asked Gwyn's knight.

"Yes, that is the tradition." responded nervous the professor prepared for any reaction of the enormous man.

The man in question spoke to Louise "Young one, what is thine name?"

"Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière." said the young mage proudly.

"Then I ask thee, Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière, what is thine purpose? What is that thou wants to achieve? The reason thou continues to wake up every morning? If I were to serve thee I want to know the truth about my master's wishes."

What she really wished for? That was a strange question to ask out of the blue. There were a lot of thing she wanted to achieve, but what was the most important one? After some time in thought she decided what to say. It would be embarrassing to say out loud with all her classmates present, and she had no reason to respond the man(?)'s question. Even so there was something about him, an air that spoke of incredible strength, but also an incredibly kind soul "I wish to prove myself. To became a great mage and prove to my family and peers that I am not a Zero. It doesn't matter if it will take ten years or a hundred!"

The giant pondered about her answer (I see she is determined. She doesn't wish for power to conquest or destroy, but to prove her worth. That is a selfish reason, but not one arisen from malice. I don't know why but I sense a great destiny ahead for this little girl) "I accept thine quest as just. If thou promises to never step away from this path then I, Hawkeye Gough, member of the four knights of Gwyn Lord of sunlight, Slayer of dragons, swear to serve thee to the best of my abilities."

The excenge between the two was interrupted by Colbert clearing his throat "I'm sorry to interrupt but miss. Louise needs to finish the contract"

"Ah Right!" She said closing her eyes pointing her wand at the giant "my name is Louise Francoise Leblance de la Valliere, pentagon of the five elemental powers bless this being and make it my familiar " she than gestured him to lower his head but he didn't respond so she asked him "Hey, that gesture meant you have to lower your head!"

"I am sorry. I am blind so I didn't notice it." said Gough apologetically

"What? if you are blind why do you carry a bow with you? You can't use it."

"I assure thee me loosing my sight doesn't hinder my accuracy. Anyway why do I have to lower my head?"

The pinkette became bright read before saying quietly "T-the contract with a familiar must be concluded with a K-kiss."

"Must you kiss me in the face or any body part is allowed"

"Well, there is no rule about where the kiss should be."

"Then my hand should be sufficient. It is uncomfortable to bend my back at my age."

"Fine! just get this over with already!" after that he extended his hand to her and she begrudgingly kissed it before stepping back.

Gough then started to feel a burning sensation on his left hand as strange markings engraved themselves in his skin. After a couple of second the pain stopped and the familiar runes where fully formed. "What was that pain just now?" He asked the professor.

Colbert got closer to look at the runes and replied "That was because of the familiar runes forming on your hand. They are the symbol of the Familiar's contract with the master." He then clapped his hands to get the students attention "OK everyone, with that the familiar summoning ritual is concluded. Return to your quarters. Tomorrow there won't be any classes as you should use the day to familiarize yourselves with your familiars." that last sentence ended with a chuckle of the professor for the unintended pun as the students begun to walk back toward the dormitories.

Gough spoke once again to his new master "I presume thine accommodations is not fit for giants, right?"

"Yes, you are correct. All large size familiars usually spend their time in an opposite part of the school. Even if the only ones that are to large to be in a room this year are you and Tabitha's dragon." It didn't go unnoticed to the pinkette how the giant tensed up at her last words. "Is there something wrong?"

"I am sorry, but did thou just say Dragon?! Do dragons still live in this land?"

Louise responded with a confused look "Yes, there are a lot in the wild and counties like Albion are famous for their dragon-riding knights."

(_Not only a land where dragon's prosper, but they even ride them into battle? Wait!_) "Lady Louise, are dragons ancient beings wielders of powerful magic?"

"What? No! A dragon is simply a horse sized lizard that fly and breath fire."

(_So they think drakes to be dragon? That is understandable and reassuring. It is not the first time someone makes that mistake._) "I understand now. In my land we refer to those thou described as drakes. For us dragons are different creatures, even if they are related."

"Well, here dragon are what I told you. Now let's go, we can talk more later."

"As thou wishes." he then started to follow the sound of her footsteps to the place she mentioned.

\- end chapter -

So, how was it? I hope it wasn't to bad ;)

Now before we wrap up let me say a couple of things.

I admit I re-used the scene of Louise being called to the magic circle and Kirche's insulting Louise from my other fanfiction, but I liked them and couldn't figure out another way to write this scenes that didn't feel wrong for me, so sorry for that.

I also recently discovered that the language barrier thing between the two worlds is exclusive of the anime and never touched upon after the first episode anyway, so I cut it of the story.

And the chosen undead speech pattern is based on another character in the Familiar of Zero's world, can you guess who? It's pretty easy and you will find out in the next chapters.

Until next time! bye!

Also thank you RustKnight for editing the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - A tale under the twin moons

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 2 : A tale under the twin moons -

\- Tristain's academy's west courtyard: night-

It was a peaceful night in Helkeginia. Nothing could be heard in the zone reserved for large familiars aside from the light breath of the sleeping animals and the sound of a "small" knife cutting wood.

Hawkeye Gough was enjoying the night's fresh air while making one of his famous carvings. The school's staff was so kind to give him some of the firewood used in the kitchens when he mentioned his hobby to his new master.

Yes, his new master. What an interesting girl she was. She had clearly a little bit too much pride, but aside from that she had been very kind to him since his arrival. Even if he suspected the reason was what the teacher told him. If a mages familiar symbolises his strength then nothing could beat summoning a giant, aside for a real dragon that is.

Thinking about the pinkette brought up another issue though. They spoke a bit after the summoning and something about this place made the giant uneasy.

They spoke a language similar to the one in Vinheim so he could communicate quite well, but that was all the similarities he could find. Even sorceries worked differently here. They were based around the basic elements like water, fire, wind and earth and there was no mention of the use of souls or crystals.

Also they not only didn't know about any of the countries he was familiar with, they did not know about Gwyn, the age of fire, the ancient dragons, the chaos of Izalith, the curse of the undead. All their history amounted to a man named Brimir that taught them magic six thousand years ago and founded the society that lasted to this day and everything before was just selvage land without written testimony.

All this was keeping him from sleeping so he decided to start carving as a way of relaxing, his bow resting on a large tree and him sitting next to it.

He stopped however when he heard a female voice "What are you making?".

_"sir Gough, what are you making?"_

_"Nothing in particular my lady. Just a little something to pass the time."_

"Lady Gwynevere?!" asked Gough standing up quickly.

The black haired maid stepped back frightened "Ah! I am sorry sir if I bothered you, but my name is Siesta. Please don't squash me!"

Heard her words the Knight calmed down (_Of course she is not her. Lady Gwynevere is still in Lordran. Her voice has a similar tone full of kindness, but they are different. I guess my old age is catching up._) "I am sorry lady Siesta. I was only surprised as thine voice resembles one of a woman I know. I am sorry for my behaviour and be at ease as I am no threat to thee." He the seated down.

"N-no I should be the one to apologise. I-I came here curious about the giant man that was summoned and everyone was talking about. I noticed you carving something and spoke without thinking."

"Then let us forget this accident and start over. What does thou think?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful." She cleared her throat "My name is Siesta and I work as a maid for the academy."

"And I am known as Gough. It is a pleasure to meet thee lady Siesta. As for the question you asked me before I am making what in my land are called 'sound carvings'. They make a sound when they hit something."

"Really? Can I try one?"

"Off course! Here this one is finished." He give her one he made a couple of minutes ago. "Simply throw it on the ground. Not much strength is needed."

The girl did as he described and when a sound came out "_HELLO!_" Immediately she exploded in a fit of giggles. "I-I am sorry. I hope you don't feel insulted, b-but is is really funny and I c-can't stop."

"On the contrary I feel thine laughter as an achievement. Thou has a very worm and pleasant laugh." said the giant while smiling behind his helm.

The girl blushed at the knight's words "T-thank you! So you are a sculptor then?"

"No, it is but a mere hobby of mine. I am a knight and an archer as thou can see from my bow right next to me."

"Oh, a knight! I am sorry I didn't notice." said Siesta while bowing apologetically.

"There is no reason to apologise. I have been retired for a lot of years by now anyway. An old and blind archer would be of little help I am afraid."

The expression on the girl's face changed in on of sadness "That is terrible. If it is not inopportune could you tell me how it happened?"

"Not at all. It is quite simple actually. In my land there were those that viewed me as a brute for my kind's renowned lack of intellect. One day someone packed the holes of my helm with resin hindering my vision forever."

"Wait! Doesn't that mean that you could see if you just removed you helm?"

"Ah! that is not possible. This helm was crafted specifically for me. It is a gift from my lord and I swore on my honour as a knight that I would wear it proudly until my final breath. Removing it is like spitting on his grave!" That last part came out more angry than he anticipated and Siesta flinched slightly "I am sorry if I startled thee, I did not mean it."

"D-don't worry I am fine. Then what about removing the resin?"

"That is also difficult. The resin of the Royal Wood's trees becomes as hard as stone when dry. The only solution would be melting it, but the heat required would cook my head like a turkey." Added Gough laughing softly.

" I understand now. Thank you for sharing that. It is a difficult topic for you and I am sorry you had to think back at it because of my curiosity." Concluded Siesta with a bow.

Gough spent a minute thinking before saying "Then, Thou can make up for it by doing me a favour."

"Yes, I'll be happy to help. What is it?"

"Can thou describe me how the sky is tonight? As you know I can't see it."

Siesta smiled and responded with a kind voice "Of course. There are no clouds in the sky, the stars are brighter than ever and the moons shine with their red and blue lights bathing the school in a soft and relaxing atmosphere."

The giant raised his head as if looking up and pictured the sky inside his head "Yes, a really pleasant night indeed." he paused for a couple of seconds " Wait a moment! Did thou just say moons?"

The maid was confused by the question "Yes. The two moons that have been in the sky since the dawn of time. Why?"

"Well, in my land there has always been only one moon, not even of the same colour as the ones you describe. It is not like I don't believe thee. On the contrary I think thou helped me figure out a lot of things that have worried me since my arrival. It seems I came here from a different world entirely. I thank thee!"

Once again Siesta blushed "Y-you are welcome! You know my real mother also talked about being form a world with only one moon."

the giant raised an eyebrow at that "Interesting! Is thou willing to enlighten me about it?"

"Yes, I see no problem with that." She took a moment to focus before beginning "You see, I grow up in a village named Tarbes, but it is not there I was born. One day My mother came to the tillage when I was just an infant. She had a strange illness nobody knew how to cure and she passed on some months after her arrival. I was adopted by a family of farmers that lived there. They sometimes told me about her. They said I have black hair like her, which is uncommon in this lands. They also spoke of how she kept telling them stories about the 'Other world' she was from, but they thought she was delirious."

"That is understandable. Is there something else thou knows about her?"

"Yes, in the time she spent in convalescence she wrote me a letter."

"What did it say?"

"Nobody knows. She explicitly said it was only for me to read. She also said I could not do it until I 'witnessed the power of Gwyn's miracles'. Nobody know what she meant or who this Gwyn is."

"I might be able to assist thee with that."

"What do you mean?" Asked a perplexed Siesta.

"I know of Gwyn more than anybody else in this world and some could say even in mine. If thou wishes it I could narrate to you his story. The story of the world both me and thine mother came from. Is thou interested?"

The girl couldn't believe what she just heard. Right here was one person who was related to her mother. For all her life she was filled with curiosity about her. She was glad for her foster parents love and the thing they taught her, but nobody could fill the void that her mother's death left inside her. Nobody until now. Knowing this the obvious answer came out of her mouth as fast as the tears out her eyes "Yes, please tell me everything you know."

And so Gough began to narrate the tale of Gwyn and his knight, of the age of fire and the end of the dragon kind, starting from the very beginning "In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of grey crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity...".

\- end chapter -

So, what do you think?

The chapter is a little bit shorter but I felt any other scene would brake the mood so I ended it there. I also changed my mind on the language difference.

I admit I took some liberties with Siesta back-story, mainly her mother being the one from another world instead of her grandfather. I also hope not everyone figures out what I have in mind for her before i make the reveal and if you think you do don't spoil it to anybody, OK? ;)

I also hope you like my take on Gough's blindness. I really think him smart enough to notice the resin in his helm, since he always seemed the "wise" kind of character to me. I read online a theory where they say that maybe the giant race has a tradition of never taking off and changed it a bit to him swearing to his lord to never take it off. I came up with the reason being too hard to remove on my own though.

And I would like to remind everyone that this fanfiction id a way for me to let out some steam. I will probably take decisions a lot of people my not agree with, but this is my story and I give the rules. Everyone is welcome to try writing something better, this site really lacks Gough related content.

Until next time! bye!

Also thank you RustKnight for editing the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 - Regrets and Choices

I'll send the chapter to RustKnight to revise them. Untill then here is the "row" version. enjoy!

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 3 : Regrets and Choices -

\- Louise's room : morning -

Louise opened her eyes as the first light of the morning entered through the window and she quickly got out of bed and dressed herself.

When she was finished she left the room and began to wlak to the west courtyard, where her familiar was.

Yes, her familiar. Gough the giant. She had done it, she summoned a strong and amazing familiar. A warrior that was part of the personal guard of a foreign king, granted that what he told her wasn't a lie obviously. She was still a bit sceptical about all the lands he spoke about and his version of the creation of the world, but even so he was clearly from a misterious race that nobody knew about until now.

She couldn't wait to see that detestable redhead and throw her accomplishments on her face.

When she arrived to the courtyard it wasn't so difficult to find him leaning on a tree, making one of his cravings. She went near him and called "Famil..." but he sharply turned his head towards her and gestured with his hand to stay silend before pointing to his right.

The young mage was still surprised that he knew where she was by sound alone and looked where he was pointing. She saw a girl, a maid based on her outfit, sleeping soundly leaned of his leg.

She spoke to her familiar keeping her voice low "Familiar. Who is this girl?"

The giant menaged to whisper to her even with his powerfull voice "Her name is Siesta. She is a maid I met last night. Well, it is more correct to say she was searching for me. We started to chat and at some point tiredness won over her and she fell asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake her up and since I had no intention of moving, I let her be."

"Well, wake her up at once. I am pretty sure she has work to do and I want to speak with you without having to lower my voice like this."

Gough considered his new master's request. If it weren't for her arrival he would have probably waited for Siesta to wake up on her own. The shock of learning so much about her mother's world in one night was really taxing for the girl. He also felt a little bit sorry he couldn't help her further. He explained what miracles were and even if he knew some of them he couldn't be considered an expert.

He could try teaching her, but she felt her mother's words meant more that just for her to learn miracles from someone that may or may not ever come to this world. She couldn't learn them anyway since she didn't have a catalist like a doll or a bell and there wasn't any cleric to make one for her. She would have been more lucky with Ornstein, his friend couldn't stop talking about the greatness of miracles whenever he opened his mouth.

The thought of his old friend brought a wave of malincony to the giant. He wandered what was he doing right now. He was probably still protecting the princess's chambers like always, together with that brute Smough. How the two menaged to get alone when their personalities were so different he will never know.

His thoughts were broken from the slumbering girl beginning to stir up, it seemed she made his decision for him. "Good morning, miss Siesta."

The girl was clearly still in a daze when she responded "Good morning mommy. What's for breakfast?"

"I do hope thine mother didn't sound like me." said Gough before laughting.

"Uh?! Ah!" She quickly stood up "I-I'm sorry!"

"Nothing to be sorry about! I actually did something similar with Ciaran once. For months every time she saw me she yelled things like 'Good morning my child, have thou slept well?'. Those times the sound of laughter bacame stronger than that of battles."

"You are not gonna do it right?"

"I do wonder about it." said the giant scratching his helm where the chins should be.

The girls became red as a tomato and was covering her fase but their antics were interrupted by Louise clearing her throat "I see you have become quite friendly with my familiar, commoner."

"Ah! I am sorry my lady I didn't notice you." Said Siesta before bowing to the pinkette.

"Don't worry. I forgive you! But don't use the sitation to slack of. Every servant should do his or her work diligently." declared Louise with a serious face.

this time it was Gough that spoke up "Now, lady Louise it is not the case to be so strict on miss Siesta. She has the right to sleep like anybody else. What time is it by the way?"

"It's eight am. It should be almast time for breakfast. The students eat in the Alviss Dining Hall while the familiars eat outside. Since you are more intelligent than a common beast I got permission for you to eat with the other nobles. Both the entrance and the room itself are big enough for you to move without bothering anyone."

"And this could be a chance fo thee to show of thine impressive familiar I presume?" asked a teasing Gough.

Louise tried to hide her imbarassed face and shouted "D-don't think I will let my Familiar speak to me in such a mannar! Now let's go. I don't think you could find the way by yourself so I will magnanimously show you where it is!" She then strolled away expecting him to follow.

Siesta addressed him as he was standing up "Why do you let her treat you like this? Like she is better than you."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips "It is quite simple lady Siesta. Because she is afraid."

"Afraid?" asked the confused girl.

"Yes, I can tell it from her voice. Whenever she speaks to me or about me there is pride in his voice, but also fear. Her honor as a noble dictated she shows herself as superior to me, but at the same time she doesn't know how much she can say before I decide it is not worth to serve her anymore. Is is the weight of those that lead."

_"What should I do? The people of Lordran need a determined leader. I can not be like that, brother Gwyndolin should take my place."_

_"Lady Gwynevere I undertand thine worries but right now what we need is someone who can mantain peace. In that case nobody would be more fitting than thee."_

_"I don't want to disappoint them sir Gough. I will never be as strong as Father. I sometimes wonder if it would be better for me to just disappear."_

I wasn't long after Oolacile fell to the Abyss that he heard from Ciaran of Gwynevere's disappearance. The prince kept an illusion of her up to soothe the population and Ornstein still remained to guard said Illusion, but this didn't mean he didn't regret his actions. "Even if this is on a smaller scale I sensed the same fear once. I have heard how the other students call her, Louise the Zero, and how they expected her to fail the summoning. And the way she proudly announced her name tells me she probably feels the dread of failing the legacy of her family."

Every time he though of that conversation he wandered if he could have said something different. He should have smashed that tower they inprisoned him in and run to Anor London, blindness be damned. Instead he just gave up and retired, thinking a man in his situation would be an obstacle more than anything else.

"That time I wasn't there when they needed me, but now I will stay by her side and help her whenever I can. I am sorry I started rumbling."

Siesta looked at the giant before smiling softly "Don't worry, I understand this is an important matter for you. I am also gratefull you shared this with me."

"I thank thee for listening. I don't know why but I feel like I can talk to thee without worries."

"I am here whenever you need me." she clapped her hands "Well, It is almost time for me to go back to work so I guess I'll head to the kitchen and see if they need help with anything."

"And I will follow my little master. She didn't go that far. I can still hear her footsteps."

"I'll see you later then, mister Gough." said the maid as she started to leave.

"So long my child!" responded the knight joking and causing the girl blush again for the embarrassment.

\- Dining hall : minutes later -

His master wasn't joking when she said the hall was big enough for him. He could easily pass through the door without lowering his head and the staff kindly prepared a space where he could sit with his master not so far from the entrance.

They where both eating the same dishes so the pinkette asked curious "Isn't a human sized dish to small for you?"

"For a normal giant that would be the case. But in the years I menaged to train my body to require only an athletic men's portion worth. It is difficult to find so much food in times of war after all. Though I would like to have cutlery of my size instead of having to eat with my bare hands." He then grabbed piece of meet and brought it in front of his helm.

Louise had to hold back her laughter when she saw him opening a small door in his helm revealing his mouth and swallow the food before closing it again. She quickly recomposed herself before addressing him "After breakfast we could find a quite place to chat some more, today there are no lessons after all and you only spoke about your land."

"That would be..." their conversation was interripted buy a voice the young mage recognised immediatly "Well-well if it isn't the Zero and her familiar."

"What do you want Kirche?!" Asked a spitefull Louise to her rival.

"Well I just wanted to say hi. Is it a crime now? I must admit I was impressed when you menaged to summon something more than a fly." declared the readhead while eyeing the giant who asked "I don't think me have met yet. What is thine name?"

"Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, but everyone just calls me Kirche. An this is my friend Tabitha." concluded the Germanian pointing to her smaller friend on her right.

"Well lady Kirche it is a pleasure to meet thee. the same goes for lady Tabitha off course."

The bluette in question stepped forward and addressed him with one word "Unknown".

The Giant raise an eyebrow at the familiar speech pattern "Yes, I undestand that my speces is uncommon in this lands. I am from the Giant race, we are basically like humans, but bigger, stronger and with a longer lifespan. Does that unswer thine question?"

The girl responded with an emotionless "Yes" before Louise intervened "Wait! You understood what she meant from just that word alone?"

"Off course. Another friend of mine speaks in the same way, it was difficult at first but it didn't take long to get used to it." explained the knight.

this time it was Kirche to speak up "That was the same for me. Once you do get a grip at it she becomes quite the chatter." she chuckled "Though I have to admit I was also wrong about you. I thought Vallière paid some heart mage to make a golem and pretend it was her familiar, but you seem to well made to be a golem."

"That is quite the bold hipotesis miss Kirche." exclaimed Gough.

"Well, everything is more likely than you master succeding as a spell. After all that's the reason everyboy calls her that way, Louise the Zero. It's because Zero is the number of spells she gets right, untill now at least." she then shrugged adding "Still, one is better that anything I guess."

At that last comment the Pinkette stood up and shouted "I have lost my appetite! Come Familiar let's find a place with less trash around!" before storming away.

The giant hustened to follow her.

"To much" said Tabitha when they were gone. Kirche quickly retorted "What? She took worst! She'll be over it in an hour and well return going at each other like always!" to which the bluette responded "Maybe".

\- A Grassfield just outside the school's walls -

Louise was sobbing while sitting with her back on a tree. She almost didn't notice the heart shake as her familiar sat beside her.

He didn't say anything and waited for his master to talk first when she was ready. "Why are things still this way? I thought people would have respected me after summoning you. I thought they would undestand that I am not a failure if I summoned something incredible. I promised myself I would have meet their word with my head held high, and yet here I am, sobbing like a little girl."

The Giant sighed and spoke while 'looking' at the sky "Lady Louise, am I allowed to say one thing?"

"Yes, go haed. You can't make me feel worst anyway."

"In the many years I have been alive I learned many grave lessons. One of those is that sometimes a single mistake is enough to ruin a man's reputation forever, but if someone only does mistakes then the people will attribute any success he has as mere luck or a fraud."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that thou should not expect people to look at thee differently for one spell gone right when everything else went wrong."

"So, I should just give up!"

"On the contrary, If thine answer to the question I asked after my summoning is sincere then thou must strive to be better. Thou should not be here whimpering."

"It's easy for you to say! You are not like me. You accoplished great things and become a legend in your country."

"That didn't happen immediatly though. I'll say for the first century or two I was an average archer at best."

"Really?"

"Of course. Remember that we giants are considered only a bunch of brutes. Usually we were trained to wield clubs, swords or even fight with our fists. But it didn't feel right ti me so I choose an 'unconventional' weapon. And even after I menaged to distinguish myself and gain a place at Gwyn's side there were still many people that thought ill of me. The same people that blinded me."

"So what? Didn't you retire after you were blinded? That seems like giving up to me."

"Yes, an action that I still regret to this day. Many friends died or disappeared while I was away. Maybe I could have saved them, or I would have just delayed the inevitable. But the fact that I didn't try will haunt me forever. That is why I do not want for thee to repeat my mistakes."

The pinkette took a deep breath and wiped away the tears from her face "Fine, I will continue trying, happy? But what else can I do then? I tryed every spell of all the four elements. The only result are explosions! I am a feailure that can't use magic."

That last bit made the knight curious "Uh? Every spell becomes an explosion?" the girl simply nodded "Then I don't think of thee as a failure". That made her raise her head to look at the giant "Explain."

"With pleasure." he cleared his throat "From my experience when someone is unable to use magic nothing happens. The fact that the catalist has any reaction is sign that magic is in thine body. Also I remember thou mentioned five elements. Am I mistaken?"

"No, but the fifth element is the Void. An holy element that was wielded by the founder Brimir himself. It hasn't beeen heard of for six thousand years. Since I didn't recieve a message from God and I am not going around reshaping the land or figthing elves I am pretty sure it is not my element." concluded Louise.

"That may be the case but thine could simply be of a different kind of magic unknown to these lands. Take my world for exaple. There sorcerers create spells using the power of their souls. Most Sorceries are comprised of attacks of soul energy, no elements involved."

"That's absurd! What even is soul energy? And if my case were as you describe then what should I do?! Nobody could teach me a different kind of magic and in the worst case I could be labeled as an heretic for going against the founder's teachings."

"Then has thou tryed researching some similar cases? I doubt there wasn't another mage that struggled at least in a similar way, if not the same."

"I tryed at first, but didn't came out with anything. Every noble discovers his or her element after a year or two at most."

"What about unknown familiars like giants? I was told the tipe of creature simbolizes the mage element as well."

The girl blushed, not wanting to admit she didn't think about it "I-I guess I could try."

"See, thou has stopped self-pitying and we came up with a new idea immediatly. And if it doesn't work we would try something else. Remember to never give up thine dreams! Just know I am here if thou needs anything."

Louise looked at her familiar with gratefull eyes "Thank you Fam-Gough. I really appreciate your help."

"Anytime mylady. Now, should we head back. I think a good cup of tea would do thee wonders."

"Yes, let's-" she paused when she noticed some tree trunks stacked to the giant's side "What are those trunks?"

He scratched his head imbarassed "Well, I may have bumped into some trees while getting here. I am blind after all. They appear to be oak if I am not mistaken. It seemed a waste leaving such fine wood there, after we are back I could use it for my carvings or to craft some new arrows for my bow, since I didn't bring any."

The young mage was both sorry and amused at the thought of the knight hitting trees and casually taking them down and exlamed "Fine, but don't expect me to help you carry them!"

"And here I was hoping thou could take at least one!" responded the giant going along with the joke as the pair walked back to the academy.

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

I already know some people won't like how explained Gough's reasoning and my own explanation as of why Gwynevere left Anor Londo, but it is how I imagined it. I am pretty sure mine is not the most absurd interpretation of the lore on this site.

And I made Gough have some sort of friendship with Gwynevere. I imagined that since Ornstein was closer to the Nameless King, it is not unlikely that the other knight could get closer to the other sons of Gwyn. In Gough's case it is less from fighting together like Ornstein and more like her sometimes asking him some advice.

I also hope you liked the funny parts. The door for the food in Gough's helm (I know I read/watched something similar in another media, but I can't remember where) and most of all the "stories" about him and the other Knights of Gwyn. I wanted to give them some personality and I hope I succeded. For those who are wandering what I had in mind: Ciaran in the cold hearted and sassy assassin that also likes to tease her fellow knights, Ornstein is the serious commander that is also a miracles enthusiast, Artorias will be the stereotipical anime protagonist fighting for justise but also a little bit of an airhead and Gough is the wise big brother of the group.

On another note I think I may have depicted Kirche as to much of a bully in this episode. From the other iterations of her I imagined she just doesn't know when to stop.

The person who speaks in that particular way is Tabitha. There isn't a particular reason for it, I just thought it would make for a couple of funny/interesting scenes and I was struggling to decide what personality give to the Chosen Undead. It seemed appropriate for him to be not very expressive since in the games he never speaks.

Now to answer some reviews because I feel like they broght up important points that need to be addressed:

High Lord Wolnir: It isn't like I prefer her, it's just that I think she wouldn't be so abusive if she summoned someone more impressive than Saito. I have genuine problems with her personality, so I tned to write her more calm than her canon. Sorry for that.

The Baz: thank you for pointing that out and for your support. I didn't feel it escalated that quickly but I will try to avoid making the same mistake (can't promise anything though). As for the cliche situation I can't do without it, I love certain cliches and will incorporate them into my story. I admit this fanfiction is about how I want things to happen more than anything. I will try justifying things and make the story as believable as possible, but I will not include thing I don't want to happen. But isn't this the true meaning of Fanfictions? Writing what YOU want/think your favourite character would/should do.

Untill next time ! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 - Are you serious?

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 4 : Are you serious? -

\- School's West Courtyard -

Various tables were set up in the spacious courtyard, every student there calmly drinking tea and eating sweets while conversing with each other or simply playing with their familiars.

On one of such tables there was a couple of students, one of them a boy with blonde hair wearing a black coat with a frilly white shirt holding a flower in his right hand and making exaggerated gestures and compliments to the soufflé of a brown-headed girl.

On another, a tan overdeveloped girl was talking about her familiar while her friend was quietly reading a book.

And on a table a bit further away, there was a short pink-headed girl chatting with her not so short familiar.

"So you say, this Dragon named Seath invented magic?" her tone was forcefully neutral, although some of her scepticism bled through, betraying her doubtfulness of the veracity of the many wild stories her new familiar was narrating.

Minutely, the giant man shook his head. "He invented Sorceries, which is different of what thou are thinking. For what I could gather, thou consider magic everything which entrails manipulating nature in supernatural ways using a catalyst. By that definition, the Scaleless merely developed a branch of my world's magic."

"So there are other types of magic? What are those?"

"Well, there is Pyromancy which uses the pyromantic flame to cast incantations that use fire as a base element, most of the time being with an offensive use." Louise nodded along the explanation, occasionally taking sips of tea. "Then there are Miracles, the type that most people of Lordran use. It usually consists of the manipulation of light or lightning as well as healing wounds. Incantations of miracles require faith more than knowledge and are performed using items that held religious purpose, such as dolls or bells, although in some cases anything can be used to cast miracles as long as such item is sacred for the user. For example my comrade Ornstein used his spear as a catalyst."

The pair had spent the last hour talking about the differences between their lands. Louise still wasn't sure he wasn't lying about the things he said, for instance him hailing from another world, but the more they talked the more she felt it was impossible for him to come up with all these stories and details on the fly. Now the topic had changed towards magic.

As the conversation went on she took in as much as she could, and for the most part she could understand pyromancy the best, since it seemed to align with the fire magic she knew fairly well. For everything else she still wasn't sure about this soul energy, or crystals, or how being purely a pious individual would let you shoot lightning from your hands like a spear.

Their exchange was momentarily interrupted by a servant addressing her familiar.

"Sir, your tea is ready, although I am sorry but we don't have anything else that could match your size." The man said referring to the cauldron full of tea he was carrying.

"There is naught to apologize for, 'tis understandable considering the circumstances." The giant picked the cauldron and drank some of its contents through the door in his helm. "It is quite good. Do give my thanks to whoever prepared this." The servant bowed and left to attend another table.

When he was gone, the girl inquired curiously "I imagine there was ware of your size where you came from."

"Actually there weren't many giants in Anor Londo itself. They had to make such things specifically for my size." He took another sip. "This reminds me of an amusing story. Once we were celebrating after a successful battle where almost no one was lost. My good friend Artorias had a bit too much drink that night and wasn't in his best shape, so I advised him to go rest a bit, and do thou know what he did?"

"I imagine something stupid."

"And thou wouldst be correct. He insisted he was still sober and to demonstrate it he would cut my glass perfectly in half whilst it was still in the air. To his defence, he managed to do exactly that, but he forgot there was still alcohol in it so it poured all over himself." The giant concluded with a thunderous chuckle, "He was scolded by Ornstein for over an hour for that!" At that the mage could not help but join him in his laughter.

Their amusement was cut short by two female voices shouting "YOU BASTARD!" followed by loud slapping noises.

Not very far from them there was an incredulous-looking student sitting on the ground, his face adorned with the red marks of the two hands that had slapped him on the cheeks, while two girls stormed away visibly angry.

As he couldn't see these events, Gough asked, "What is happening?" to which Louise answered "Nothing, just a cheater's rightful punishment. That boy's name is Guiche, and he is quite known in the school for his adventures with girls. Probably some of them finally found out. Just ignore him." Her tone transmitting her disdain towards said noble.

The knight would have complied if not for what happened next.

"You!" The boy, Guiche, indignantly said while pointing to a maid. "Why didn't you shut up when I ordered you to do so? I said that perfume wasn't mine. If you had listened everything would have been fine! I will request proper punishment for you."

A sobbing Siesta begged the noble "Wait! P-please sir, I-I was just trying to return the vial you dropped. I-I did not know what it was. I need this job, p-please forgive me!"

Guiche wasn't moved. "Don't think you can make me change my mind so easily. My honour has been tarnished and I have to restore it!" As the boy continued his speech, a figure covered the sun behind him, casting a great shadow upon the scene. He looked up, curious as there were no clouds in the sky and saw a giant figure looking down to him. "Is there a problem with miss Siesta?"

Surprised, the blond stepped back while shouting "Who are you?!"

The giant idly wondered if this student was there when he was summoned – or indeed, had even looked around the courtyard. He didn't think his bulking figure would be easily missed. Maybe the noble was as blind as he was. "My name is Gough, currently at service of Louise de la Valliere as her familiar." He nevertheless calmly replied.

That seemed to work. "Oh, right! You are the giant man she summoned the other day. Not as beautiful as my dear Verdanti, but still impressive." Guiche then recomposed himself and continued "Anyway, to answer your question, this made cause two women to cry and I can't forgive her for this."

"And what did she do that wronged the two dames?"

"While I was conversing with miss Katie, she approached me with a vial of perfume miss Montmorency made, claiming it was mine when I clearly denied it!"

At that point one of the boys in the crowd formed around them said "But Guiche, that was the vial of perfume you were so proud Montmorency gifted you this morning!" after which another jumped in the discussion "Yes, I saw that too!"

Guiche quickly interrupted them "Shut up, it matters not what I said this morning!"

As the boy continued to rant, Gough pieced the information together.

(_So, he was two-timing with the girls and was found out for what Siesta did, and now he's trying to put the blame to her in an attempt to protect his face. That is an unacceptable behaviour._)

Gough's imposing voice silenced whatever Guiche was saying "As thine peers can attest, the vial belonged to thee. Thou shouldst look to amend to the dames rather than vent thine frustrations on Siesta for trying to do the right thing."

The mage student then rebutted "Why is that important to you? This is a matter between this commoner and me. You should return to your master and stop bothering me; it's unbecoming of a familiar."

The giant felt a slight tinge of annoyance at his words. "Well, as a knight I can't ignore clear injustice like this. Besides, she is an acquaintance of mine and I can't leave her to suffer for something that could have been evaded if thou were sincere with the ladies you wronged. Only thou shouldst be accountable for thine errors, even blind men like me can see that."

"Yeah Guiche, man up a little." "Ahaha! He really got you there!" were some of the things the crowd started to chant, agreeing with Gough's words.

Guiche was fuming with rage and red with embarrassment. "T-then I guess must teach you to respect Nobility! A duel should suffice to that!"

In the next moment, silence fell down in the courtyard as the blond's words sank in.

"I beg thine pardon?" Asked an incredulous Gough, caught off guard from the non-sequitur.

Guiche seemed to inflate his chest with courage, "I said, I challenge you to a duel! Even a brute like you should understand! No commoner and even less a familiar can make fun of a Noble! At the Vestai Court in an hour!" The blond mage shouted before turning around and walking away, ignoring the other students trying to call him.

After the challenge was issued and Guiche left the courtyard, the crowd quickly dispersed, everyone promising themselves to go at the mentioned place to watch the duel. In just a few minutes, the only ones standing there were Siesta, Louise and Gough.

The giant asked the maid "Miss Siesta, art thou alright?"

"Uh? Oh, yes. I-I'm a little bit shaken, but I am fine." She then paused for a second before continuing "A-are you going to accept the challenge, sir Gough?"

Louise saw that moment to interrupt before the giant answered. "No, no he is not!" she then tuned towards the knight, "In fact, we are now going to find Guiche and YOU are going to apologize to him!"

He wasn't very amused by that statement. "Why? I was in the right the whole time. I will not go back on my word for a lie, tainting my honour to save his. He shouldst be the one apologizing to all parties wronged." Gough stated with absolute certainty.

The mage let out an angry outburst "I know that! But sometimes you have to swallow your pride and follow common sense. You can't duel him!"

"Does thou hold doubt I could beat him?"

"What? No, of course not; you are going to smash him like a bug, but that's the problem!" exclaimed the young mage "I can't have my familiar responsible for killing or injuring a fellow noble. A familiar's actions are considered an extension of the master's will, and I don't want to create a feud between our families for something so stupid!".

With a calm voice, Gough refuted her statement, "Then thou hast naught to worry about. I have the intention to get him to see reason before any fight starts, and even if he stubbornly refuses I will fight without giving him any grave injuries. Despite my size thou shouldst not assume I can only fight to kill."

\- Tristain's Academy of Magic : Headmaster's Office -

Sitting at the desk by the window was and old man with a long grey beard and wearing a black robe. He was relaxing while smoking from a pipe, to anyone looking at him he would seem like a wiseman people should respect. In fact most of the students and teachers in the Academy think the same thing.

His secretary Miss Longueville, a woman with long green hair and glasses, knew a different side of him, though.

She too was in the office, carefully placing back some tomes in a bookshelf. Everything seemed normal until a small white mouse came out from under a cabinet, stopped just under the woman's skirt to look up and then ran up the robe of the old mage who started whispering to him. "Hello, my friend. Have you accomplished your mission?" The mouse nodded. "Very well, then tell me what colour are they today?" The rodent began to make elaborate gestures to communicate with his master.

A frown appeared on the secretary's face as she noticed their exchange and she stopped what she was doing to get closer and listen.

"Ah! White again! She should try something different every once in a while. Maybe black next time would be a nice change of pace. Or even-" He froze when he started to feel a presence behind him. Carefully, almost fearfully he turned around and paled when he saw his secretary, whose anger became a visible red aura around her.

Futilely, he tried to defend himself "Now-now miss Longueville, it was just a joke! At my old age I just want to have fun every now and then. Is it that much to ask?" He couldn't continue with his string of excuses as a large grimoire collided with his face. "Ow, this is no way to treat the elderly!" He said rather offended. Loungueville wasted no time to rebut him. "Shut up, you old pervert."

And was in this scene that Professor Jean Colbert entered the room. He cleared his throat in an attempt to catch their attention "I'm sorry if I am interrupting something, but I need to speak in private with the Headmaster."

"Yes, of course. Miss Loungueville, could you please leave us for a while?" Said the old mage to the woman while smiling. She looked at him angrily again but sighed and responded with a resigned tone "I'll be at the desk outside the office sorting documents if you need me." She then swiftly left the room.

When the door closed, the Professor placed an old looking book in front of the headmaster, before speaking up "I have been doing some research lately and discovered something important, so I came here immediately."

"Is this about young Valliere's familiar?" Asked Osmond, "I remember you mentioned about her summoning a giant man."

"Yes, it is an unusual case so I transcribed some of his runes and looked them up. I didn't find any mention of humanoid familiars until I came across this. "He pointed at the title on the cover.

"The History of the Founder's Familiars?"

"Precisely, it is written here that the founder himself had four familiars. It is stated here that they were humans, even if some rumours said one of them was actually an elf. I compared the runes I wrote down and discovered that they are the exact same as the runes of the Gandálfr, the Left Hand of God."

"You mean the legendary familiar capable of wielding any weapon as a master and said to be able to fight an entire army by themselves? Then that would mean Miss Valliere is the next Void Mage – the only user known of the element lost since the times of the Founder himself." Exclaimed a shocked Headmaster.

"I too was sceptical at first, but the more I think about it the more it makes sense. It's no surprise she wouldn't be able to do any magic we tried to teach her. She was always aligned to an element which was not compatible with our teachings. I'll call her here. She should be informed of her situation." He was about to rush out of the room but was stopped by the older man.

"Wait! We should keep this secret between the two of us for now."

Confused, Colbert asked "Why is that?"

"Think about it for a second. Her status as a void mage means she has the right to claim the place of the Founder as his descendant. I know she is loyal to the Crown, but many power-hungry nobles would most likely exploit her if they found out, and I wouldn't rule the possibility of her mother would use her too is she were to be dissatisfied with the princess' rule."

I don't think Karin would go that far, but I understand your reasoning for the most part. But still, why should we keep miss Valliere in the unknown too? It is her own magic we are talking about."

"I think she should know about it, just not right now. She is still young and inexperienced. I am not sure she couldn't be tricked into revealing the secret to the wrong person or even shout it out loud the next time someone calls her with that nickname I have been hearing about lately. We should watch her carefully and guide her in her growth until she is ready." He headmaster then walked to his fellow noble and put a hand on his shoulder. "And I think nobody is more fitting for that job that you Jean! Follow her progress and learn more things if possible. Especially about her new familiar, I want to know how trustworthy he is."

"M-me?" Asked the surprised Professor. Osmond simply nodded while smiling to the bald man. "Yes, I will do my best to make sure my student becomes a respectable noble and a great mage worthy of the Founder himself!"

Both of them were unaware of the secretary that remained behind the door, who had listened in all their conversation.

"That familiar could be a huge problem. I'll need to make adjustments to my plan."

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

If you are wandering why Guiche challenged Gough even if it was clear as day that he was stronger remember this: Guiche was never one of the brightest characters, he was also blinded by rage and embarassement. I have now a choice to make and whould actually like your feedback on it:

1- I make the fight with guiche an actual fight like many people would expect.

2- I resolve the dispute in a non-violent way that would be more in line with Gough's character but will be sad for those readers who wanted to see Guogh destroy some valkiryes like they were tin cans. (This is the one I prefer but I like to hear different opinions.)

Also another funny knights of Gwyn Story with drunk Artorias doing drunk Artorias stuff. For those who think I am making to many funny story and less plot don't worry. This and Ciaran's one are the only ones I came up with for now. It was supposed to be in the previous chapter but I didn't find the right moment for it. It seemed a waste to delete it so I moved it here.

Untill next time! Bye!

I want to thank again _Lord of Forgetfulness_ for sending me the revised chapter without me even asking. Go check some of his stories if you feel like it.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Duel

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

(move)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 5 : The Duel -

\- Vestri Court : five minutes to the agreed time -

Guiche de Gramont was standing in the middle of the field waiting for his opponent. He was immobile with his arms folded and a serious look on his face. For everybody he seemed determined to fight for his honour as a noble and to go on with the duel.

But this was all a facade as inside his mind the blond boy was freaking out. (I'm dead. No way to escape this time Guiche. Why did I even challenge him?! I should have remained calm, instead I am going to die young and horribly! )

He could already see the giant approaching followed by its little master. In the meantime he was trying to give himself some courage. (OK, calm down. You can do this. He is strong and big and can smash your golems like glass without a doubt, but you can outsmart him. He said he is blind right? Attack him from all directions and target the legs. Yes, that's what I am going to do. He is just a meathead without magic, I can beat him!)

As the two caught up to him he spoke up trying to taunt them, unfortunately for him the tension in his mind transferred into his words "I-I s-see you are at least b-brave enough to come here a-and not run away!"

Gough quickly responded "Of course! Not coming here would have soiled both mine and thine honour. Is it too late to ask thou reconsider this challenge?"

Oh, he would have liked to, but that would have really been the last nail in the coffin his pride now resided in. He was the one that asked for the duel, it would be clear as day that he recognised him as superior to him by giving up. "D-don't you think you can get away that e-easily."

The giant sighed heavily "Then it is a duel then." Guiche quickly assumed a ready position with his rose-wand in hand but was interrupter by the voice of the maid from before shouting at them "Sir Gough! I got what you asked for!" she was waving around a small box.

"What is in the box?" asked a confused Guiche.

The knight smirked under his helm "Well, that is the terrain on which we shall battle!" on that note Siesta opened the box revealing a chessboard "My master was so kind to let us borrow her personal set. I had miss Siesta fetch it beforehand."

"But when I said a duel I meant a fight."

"That may be true but I thought about that for some time and came up with this idea. We are both very different fighters. I use my physical strength whilst thou uses magic. In the end, the one who wins is the one who is able to figure out the best way to fight with the gifts nature gave them. So, if it would have been a battle of wits in the end why not play a game that is based on intellect."

"But you can't reduce a fight to a simple game."

"A wise man once said to me that the difference between a game of chess and a war is only in the size and number of pieces. As a noble thou would have to lead in the future, consider this as an exercise for that. And with this method I would also have the opportunity to prove to thee that I am not a 'simple brute', as you described. We would both prove our honour in the same way we would if we battled, but without hurting each other uselessly. What dost thou say?"

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man had come up with a way to bypass the duel and still make it an honourable fight. Without mentioning he gave sound explanations to support his idea. He would have hugged him if that wouldn't give away his anxiety. "Very well. I accept your offer!"

"Let us begin then! Since thou was so kind to oblige my request I would let thee go first." declared the giant happily.

\- Several minutes later -

On a table in the middle of the Court sat two young students playing chess with each other. On one side was Guiche currently deciding what move to do next. On the other was Louise who was moving the pieces as dictated by Gough, who couldn't see them and was to big to move them on his own anyway.

The crowd around them also decreased as not many people were interested in a battle that didn't include excessive violence. The only ones around now were Kirche and Tabitha, the latter actually watching the game while the former was bored out of her mind but remained to keep her friend company. There were also some people from Guiche's group, some more random students and Siesta.

"So, thou is the son of an esteemed general! Did thine father teach thee how to play perhaps? " asked the giant. At some point during the match they started to chat to pass the time faster.

"Actually it was my elder brother who taught me. He said it would help me manage my golems better in battle. Not a single day goes by that I am not proud of being part of the Gramont family. I try to honour them every day." responded Guiche.

"And thou honours them by going after every woman that breathes? My master's words not mine." asked the knight in a joking tone.

The blond continued making his usual exaggerated gestures "I can't ignore a fine flower when I see one. It goes against my very being. But even so the one I truly love will always be my sweet Montmorency. I hope she understands it, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Then would thou care for an advice from an old knight such as I?" this time the giant's voice lost all its playfulness.

Guiche was surprised by his adversary's sudden change of mood "I-I don't mind."

"I believe thou is not lying about thine intentions with the girl. But if this continues thou risks loosing her forever. This reminds me to much of an old friend of mine named Ciaran. She was in love with one of our comrades but never managed to express her feelings to him. " he sighed " She wasn't the same person after his departure."

"But a single day doesn't pass that I don't tell her about my love!" exclaimed Guiche.

"The problem is that thou speaks the same words to every other woman. This way it is as if thou has never told her anything, just like Ciaran did."

Guiche thought for a moment about the man's words (Maybe there is truth in his words. Could it be that I don't love her? Nonsense, I'll do anything for my dear Montmorency!) "Then what do you propose I should do?"

"I would say thou should think about thine feelings. If thou really cares for her it should be easy to stop going after other women. If thou follows thy heart without fear then thou will never regret anything in life."

The boy was actually surprise by the giant's wisdom "I have misjudged you sir Gough. You have given very much to think about, but this doesn't mean I'll let you win!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way! It has been a while since I had so much fun playing with someone. But I am afraid I must end it here. Lady Louise could you please move the tower from E8 to E1." the pinkette did as requested "That should be checkmate. Checkmate." retorted Gough, returning to a more happy mood.

"What?" the young noble looked at the board incredulously before sighing "Well, I guess I still need to improve my tactical skills."

"On the contrary I applaud thine skills. But thou stand before the only man who can say he beat Ornstein in a game of Chess, even if it was only one time and I could swear he let me win." the knight let out a thunderous laugh "With this I hope thou keeps thine word."

"Of course. On my honour as a noble I swear I will not bother you or that maid anymore. On the contrary I will dedicate my time to convincing my dear Montmorency to forgive me. I hope for a rematch in the near future, just for fun this time."

"I'll gladly accept." he then addressed her master "I also have to thank miss Louise for helping me play."

The pinkette stood up from the table "I didn't really mind. Now that the problem is settled could we come back to enjoying the day without any more mishaps? we didn't get to finish our conversation about your world's magic."

"Oh! Thou hungers for more knowledge? Then let us go back, I would very much like a second serving of that delicious tea!" They were both about to head back but were interrupted by Siesta approaching them and bowing "Thank you for everything sir Gough. And thank you lady Louise for letting him help me."

Strangely it was Louise that addressed the maid first "Don't think too much of it. Knowing Gough he would have probably found a way to do it even if I said him not to. Just don't get in any other annoying situations. If he gets in trouble because of it I'll be considered responsible." she then began to walk away.

Noticing Siesta's silence Gough spoke up "Do not worry. That was my master's way to say she does not want thee in any more danger. She has her own way of showing her feelings. I suppose I should follow her now. Take care miss Siesta!" he bowed slightly before following the young mage.

\- Forest outside of the Academy: that night -

It was a cold night in Tristania. Everybody had already gone to sleep by now. even so a lone figure hidden by a hood walked through the woods, always vigilant of anyone following.

That person was no other than the famous mage thief Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, currently working as a secretary by the name of miss Longueville at the academy.

She continued to walk until she entered a clearing housing a small camp one hour away from the academy. As her figure was visible a hulking brute that looked like it could easily wrestle with a bear approached her. "OK, we came here as you requested. Where is the money?"

The woman threw into the man's hands a small bag full of silver coins "This is half of what you asked for. i'll give you the other half when your job is done. Do you remember what you have to do?"

The man made a malicious smile "It's a pleasure making business with you. And yes I remember. Me and my boys need to make a ruckus and distract everyone during the exhibition next week. In the meantime you do what you want."

The thief was disgusted by the way this man enjoyed violence, but he was cheep so she couldn't complain "Exactly. Go easy on the children if they do not resist too much. We wouldn't want their noble parents to hunt us all down. You especially need to be weary of a giant man always near a pink-headed student."

The mercenary responded with a playful tone "Whatever you say lady. But we ca still take the valuables they have on them, right?"

Fouquet sighed "Yes, do as you wish in that regard. I'll see you the day before the job." she then began to walk back to the academy.

As she was long gone the mercenary chief returned to the camp and addressed his men sitting around a fire "Alright boys, we got the pay so let's party all night long and when the time comes we'll give those pompous nobles a good show, OK?!" the whole gang cheered "Yeah!"

While everyone was partying there was one man who was not so happy "Aw man! Why did I even buy this junk sword in the first place!" screamed the man waving around a rusty sword. One of his 'colleagues' gave him a big pat on the shoulder "Because you didn't even unsheathe it to check the blade and the shop owner made you a good deal for a normal sword! You're too easy, man! How did you end up doing this job" he promptly received a fist to his stomach accompanied by a loud "Shut up!"

\- Academy's Dining Hall : morning -

It had been a couple of days since the 'duel' between Gough and Guiche. School life had resumed without any change for Louise. She was still derided for her lack of magic ability, but she didn't feel weighted down as much as before. She would continue to study and research every day, following her familiar's advice and never giving up. Having him by her side felt like she was always safe.

They would also relax some times, chatting while drinking some tea. He had run out of topics that interested her after a day or two, so he started to just tell stories of his adventures with the other knights of Gwyn. Siesta also began to be present in this instances, listening carefully to every word that came out of the giant's mouth. Even Louise had to admit that the maid was not bad company, she would frequently comment or point out things that she thought the knight was omitting, wanting to know every single detail possible.

This time though they were talking about a important event coming up soon "So, this Familiar Exhibition is an event where the mages can show of their familiars' skills and abilities."

"Yes, and I expect you to win obviously! You could show off your physical strength and maybe a demonstration with the bow?" proposed the pinkette.

"I don't like the idea of using the skills I developed in the centuries of war against the dragons to entertain some nobles like some kind of circus animal." responded Gough with a frown on his face hidden by a helm.

"What?! That's unacceptable! I am your master and you will do as I say, Familiar!" exclaimed an angry Louise

Gough raised an eyebrow at that (_These days she usually reverts to calling me familiar only when she is worried or nervous_) "Is there some important reason thou wants me to win, outside of the obvious?"

"T-that's not your business."

"If thou tells me the truth I might change my mind about it. It would be better for us to have no secrets, right?"

"Fine! It's because the princess is attending the exhibition herself and will act as a judge. It would be an honour for any noble of Tristania to be awarded by the princess herself."

Gough could feel there was something else going on but decided he had enough information "So thou wants to impress thine country's royalty?" he paused for a second to think about it "I guess it is understandable. Then I should try my best in this event, are there any limitations of rules?"

"The only rules are that the performance can't be longer than five minutes and nobody has to get hurt. Aside for that everything is permitted." answered the young mage.

"Then I have some ideas if thou wants to listen. I would need the help of some of the staff, as well as-" their conversation was interrupted by a bell ringing from one of the towers.

Louise sighed "We will have to talk about it later. I need to go to class now, you do whatever you want until I am finished." she stood up and walked outside the hall.

After that it was Siesta's turn to speak "I am sorry sir Gough, but I too have to go. I have to help tidying up the students' rooms today." she bowed and headed out as well.

As the other students began to leave as well Gough saw fit to head to what some would call 'his spot', namely the tree where he first met Siesta, to carve and relax. He still had some wood left from the trunks he used to make his new arrows.

Some time after he started though he was interrupted by a powerful male voice "Ah! So you were here after all, our Bow!"

The giant raised an eyebrow at that name "And who might thou be?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce myself first. I am Marteau, the head chef of the Academy. But I sometimes act as some kind of representative of the staff in general!" the muscular man laughed loudly. "This is one of those occasions. I have come here to thank you!"

"For what exactly?"

"For helping Siesta the other day of course! All of us got quite attached to her since he began working here. We are all grateful to you, our Bow!"

"I was just doing the right thing. I met miss Siesta only recently, but I took a liking to her as well. Anyway why did thou call me in that manner?"

"Oh, you don't like it? Siesta told us you are an archer and after you defended her from that noble, you became some sort of hero for us commoners. That's why we came up with that name."

_"People need a symbol of hope my friend. Just promise me that if I don't return from Oolacile thou would be that symbol. I can't imagine Ornstein being that, children hate him!"_

_"What is thou saying! Nobody could ever hope to replace thee even in a thousand years! thou will be back in no time, they call thee Abysswalker for a reason after all!"_

The giant left out chuckle that hid a hint of sorrow "Gough hero of the people! That would have probably made Artorias happier, but nonetheless I will accept both thine gratitude and the title gladly!"

The chef smiled at that before continuing "Our thanks are not the only thing we would like to give you though. Bring it here guys!" at these words a couple of servants came with something big enveloped in a blanket. "We didn't have the money to order a custom made one so we just bought a bunch of leather and some of the maids sewed it up." They placed it in front of the giant who felt the ground to find it and picked it up.

He unwrapped it and loudly gasped when he recognised the object "This is a quiver fit for my size! Can I really take it?"

The chef responded cheerfully "Of course, we put a lot of effort into making it. Sietsa mentioned you were making some arrows but didn't have anything to bring them with you. It is not the best quality out there, but it should still hold up for some time!"

The knight immediately wore it on his back "It's perfect! I cannot express my gratitude enough! Know that I will wear this proudly every day and never take it off"

Marteau began laughing again "We accept the gratitude but please don't promise that. We wouldn't want someone to fill it with resin and you having to wear to quivers because you don't want to remove it!"

Gough joined the man in laughter "I guess thou is right! Then let me just say thanks to thee once again!"

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

I hope my idea was appreciated by some of you at least. I think chess was a good way to show that Gough knows how to use his brain. I have no idea how to write a game of chess properly so that is the best I could come up with. I was thinking about writing actual chess moves between parenthesis () or just writing (move), but it felt like it stopped the flow of the dialog. Just picture them making a move at the end of every sentence. The final move is taken from a famous chess game I randomly found online (Anatoly Karpov vs Garry Kasparov in 1985), if you are interested in knowing the moves to imagine.

And Gough beating Guiche up is changed with giving the boy some advice and making him question his actions. I understand if some of you think Guiche changed his mind really fast, and I am of the same idea, but it was really difficult to write a convincing pep talk, so I gave it my best.

Also we see the slight change in Fouquet's plan with her enlisting some mercenaries to distract everyone (Gough in particular). I am not giving them names or specific personalities because they are throwaway villains. And I guess many of you can tell what (or who) is that sword the guy bought, right?

Until next time! Bye!

Also thank you RustKnight for editing the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - the Familiar Exhibition

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 6 : The familiar Exhibition -

\- Familiar's Courtyard : Night -

Once again Gough was unable to sleep and decided to start carving. The next day would be the familiar Exhibition.

"Look at me! Hawkeye Gough is actually worried about performing in front of a crowd. There is a first time for everything it seems." he said to himself.

The voice of Siesta broke his thoughts "You'll be fine sir Gough! I saw you practice the other day."

"Ah, miss Siesta! It is courteous of thee to visit at this late hour. I am thankful for thine kind words, but I have to admit the presentation could use some work. I am no Artorias after all, he was the best when it came to being flashy." a chuckle escaped his lips "I admit a little chat would calm me better. Does thou agree with keeping me company for a while."

The maid smiled softly "Off Course. I came here to check if you needed anything since I too didn't feel really sleepy anyway."

"Then maybe thou could use a story. Though my exploit in battle are no fairy tale! Let's see, maybe I could narrate of that time-" he went silent and raised his head as if looking around.

The girl looked at him with concern "Sir Gough are you alright?"

"Miss Siesta would thou be my eyes for a moment. I think I heard footsteps in the grass in the direction of the dorms. The distant sound of someone trying to sneak around although failing."

Siesta quickly looked around "There! There is a suspicious person walking along the wall!" she had spotted a figure wearing a black cloak looking behind a corner.

"That is a strange behaviour. It is best to investigate then. It could be an intruder seeking to rob the school." he stood up "Remain close to me miss Siesta. If it is a burglar he could have accomplices nearby." the girl nodded a followed the giant, astonished by the fact that he was making almost no sound while walking despite his size.

The cloaked figure was about to move on before hearing a thunderous voice behind him/her "I would like to ask the reason why thou is around at this late hour."

The person yelped in surprise and turned around exclaiming in a female voice "I'm sorry! I was just trying to visit a friend here at-" She stopped when she saw just a pair of giant legs, and then looked up and paled at the discovery that an equally giant body attached to them "Please sir, there is no reason to use such a large golem. I mean no harm!"

Gough was confused at first but then realise quickly the misunderstanding "Oh! thou thinks me someone else's golem? Well I am not. My name is Gough and I am a leaving being. Though I understand members of the giant race are rare in this lands."

The lady quickly replied with a surprised "What?" but she swiftly continued "Right! You are Louise Francoise's Familiar I keep hearing about since I arrived here. The Giant she summoned!"

The knight raised an eyebrow at that "And who might thee be? Thou speaks of my master as if knowing her personally."

"Of course I know her. We grew up playing together. She is the best friend I have ever had." After saying that she took of her hood showing the face of a beautiful young girl with dark purple coloured hair wearing a tiara.

Siesta gasped loudly "Princess Henrietta!" she kneeled immediately after.

The giant was surprised too "So, thou is this kingdom princess. I noticed the parade for thine arrival this morning. Thou would forgive me for not kneeling as I swore on my honour I would do so only in my king and his children's presence."

"Don't worry I understand. Even here some foreign nobles refuse to do so. There are even some that act less politely than you." she cleared her throat and recomposed herself "Let's start over. I am Henrietta de Tristain, it is a pleasure to meet you sir Gough"

"It is also a pleasure to me princess. I presume from what you were saying before seeing me that thou seeks to visit my master. I can tell thou is not lying when saying she is thine friend. What I am puzzled about is why is thou doing it in secret like this."

"Well, my personal guard was adamant for me to remain in my room, but I couldn't resist the need to see my old friend after how much time we were separated. I know Agnes is probably already searching for me at this point, but I will not go back until I speak to her."

Gough could feel the determination radiate from the princess' soul when she said that "Very well then. I would not be of much help in this situation as stealth is not one of my fields of expertise."

"You managed to sneak up on me though. it's true I wasn't looking your way but I can't understand how man of your frame can move without shaking the heart with each step."

"A good friend of mine insisted I learned to walk silently. One day she shouted at me that she was fed up with my heavy footsteps behind her every day. She threatened to cut of my feet and I wasn't sure she was joking that time." He laughed reminiscing about Ciaran's training and what he considered the worst week of his life "But in all seriousness there is not enough silence in the world to hide me from view." he then gestured towards Siesta "Miss Siesta, on the other hand, could prove more useful than I."

The maid asked the giant "How would I be able to help?"

"Well, if this building has any similarities with my land's fortresses and castles then there should be a system of passageways for the servants to travel around quickly that are not guarded right? If that is the case then thou could use them to get the princess to my master's room undetected."

"You are right! I didn't think about that!" she the turned towards the princess "It would be an honour to help you get to lady Louise, your Majesty."

The princess eyes lighted up at the offer "Thank you I don't know how to repay you enough for your help." she then did a light curtsy.

Siesta quickly brought the princess to a door on the side of one of the towers and entered with her, while Gough sat down in front of the door hiding it from any passing guard as he resumed his carving and waited for them to return.

\- Louise's room: some minutes later -

"GREETINGS" was heard as Louise tossed one of her familiar's creations on the ground.

She found it difficult to sleep that night, the tension for the exhibition always lingering in her mind. She wasn't worried that Gough was going to fail, instead she could not wait to see everybody's face when he showed what he could do.

She tried to use this time to study, but she quickly became bored and instead begun to mess around with a carving Gough gifted her a few days prior.

She stopped when someone knocked at the door "Lady Louise, it's Siesta. There is someone here to see you."

Curious about the person who would want to meet her at this hour the pinkette responded "Yes, come in."

The maid opened the door and was quickly followed by a cloaked figure.

"Siesta, who is this person with you?" asked the young mage.

The maid was about to respond when the princess took off the hood and greeted her friend "It has been a while Louise Francoise."

Louise's eyes widened seeing who this person was and she immediately bowed and exclaimed "Princess Henrietta! It is an honour having you in my humble room. I am sorry it is not in its best condition. If I knew you were coming here I would have tidied it up."

Henrietta put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "Please Louise Francoise, there is no need for you to bow. Today I am here only as a girl seeing a friend. As such I would prefer for you to speak to me as an equal."

The pinkette raised her head and responded while blushing " I-if you really wish so." Leaving that aside the pair started to chat, each of them happy to be with their old friend once more.

\- In front of the passageway's door: a couple of hours later -

Gough stopped his work and moved away from the door when he heard knocking and addressed the two girls that came out "So, has thou spoken with lady Louise?"

A beaming Henrietta responded happily "Yes, I would have liked to remain more, but I think Agnes is close to sounding the alarm by now so I decided to go back."

"Would thou like for me to escort thee to thine quarters?" offered the knight.

"No, you have done already so much for me. I can go back on my own." She bowed slightly "I thank you for everything."

"Thou is most welcome! We will meet each other at the Exhibition, although I will be a contestant and thou will be the judge!"

"I look forward to your performance sir Gough." she begun walking away before stopping and adding "She couldn't have summoned anyone better! Please continue to keep an eye out on my friend."

"With great pleasure!" responded the giant as he and Siesta waved goodbye at the princess.

When she was long gone the knight spoke up "I am glad to know this kingdom is in the hands of a kind a gentle ruler. Or ruler-to-be I presume."

"Yes, princess Henrietta is loved by every subject and commoner. But I heard some nobles think she is to kind, they are afraid she will not be able to face dangers for the kingdom." added the maid with a worried expression.

"Then it is even more surprising that she can smile when people say those things behind her back."

"I agree. She just feels like a naturally great person. I almost felt like there was a warm glow coming from her when she spoke with Lady Louise. It must have been my imagination."

Gough raised an eyebrow at that "Really? Would thou perhaps describe it as a white glow full of life?"

"Yes! How did you know?" asked a surprised Siesta.

"I suspect thou was able to perceive the princess' soul."

"What?! How could I do that?!"

"Well, it is quite simple. In my world we have a more close relationships with our souls and the souls of others. Sorcerers use the power of their own souls to power their spells. And during the more recent years people begun to use souls even as a kind of currency. My guess is that thou has inherited this ability from thine mother, as she was from my world." He then assumed a thinking pose "But even so to sense the souls of others almost instinctively thou could have a hidden talent. Did someone ever say thine mother spoke a foreign language when she came here?"

"No, for all I know she spoke perfect Tristanian."

"Then she might have been from Vinheim, or at least she lived there for some time. Their language is almost identical to Tristanian. That could also explain thine 'gift', as people of Vinheim have a closer understanding of souls thanks to their sorceries."

The maid's eyes lighted up at that "Then could you please tell me more about this place? I want to know as much as possible about my mother's life."

"If thou is really that interested I can not deny thine request." and so he begun explain everything he know about Vinheim to the girl, leaving nothing out.

\- North Courtyard : the next day -

The stage was ready, in front of it rows of seats with nobles from everywhere curious to see this year's new familiars and on a platform behind all of them was the princess together with a blond woman wearing light armour and a white cape, the captain of the Royal Musketeers, Agnes.

Gough was currently sitting with his back leaning on a giant boulder big enough to cover him completely from the crowd. Some of the spectators asked what its use was but the only answer they were given was that it was needed for one of the familiar's performances.

Louise on the other hand was pacing back and forth "What is taking them so long to begin. The wait is killing me."

The giant chuckled "Don't worry lady Louise. Some familiars may require time to prepare or they want to up the suspense a bit. It should begin in mere minutes." as if hearing what he said a violent gust of wind hit the stage and the headmaster appeared out of nowhere. "Lady's and gentlemen I am Osmond the academy's headmaster!" He did a light bow "it is a pleasure to have all of you here today for the annual Familiar Exhibition! This hear is full of incredible talents and I am certain you will enjoy every moment! But enough with this old man rumbling!" he the raised his staff and shouted "Let the Contest begin!"

After that he disappeared in the same way he came and the first student's name was called as he got on stage.

Gough wished he could see as every kind of beast and creatures showed its talents. There were simple dogs or cats doing tricks, but there were also particular performances. A floating green eyeball, a bugbear according to Louise describing the scene, was staring at various objects and wild animals its master captured, turning them into stone. (_That is a powerful ability indeed, and almost instantaneous! Even in my world you'll need to breath the salamander's cursed gasses for at least a couple of seconds._)

Kirche on her part was also doing well with her Familiar, Flame, a Salamander different from the ones the giant knew of. It had a great control over fire as it breathed out of its mouth a vortex of flames that intertwined with its master's magic. And off course Tabitha's dragon, Sylphid, was impressing everybody while doing aerial acrobatics with its master on its back.

Guiche's performance on the other hand was hard to describe. According to the pinkette he was just pointing at his familiar lying down on a bed of rose petals while praising its beauty. At least Montmorency's frog was able to dance at the rhythm she was playing on her violin.

A couple of hours passed before it was finally their turn as professor Colbert announced "And now for the last performance! Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière!" breathing in to calm herself she stepped on stage alone and addressed the audience "It is a pleasure to meet you fellow nobles! Usually this is the moment I'll introduce my familiar, but I think he is more than capable of doing it himself."

That was the signal Gough was waiting for as he stood up, making his head visible over the rock. Everybody gasped as he walked around it. Normally he wouldn't make more sounds than a normal human walking, but for the sake of the performance he was putting as much weight on his steps as possible, making the earth shake each time. He was also wearing the quiver the staff gifted him as well as his bow, on his back.

He stopped in front of the stage and did a light bow "I am honoured of being in the presence of everyone here! I am known in my homeland as Hawkeye Gough. As you can all see I am not a normal human. I am in fact a member of the giant race and I have been summoned from a faraway land. I hope I am able to entertain you all today."

"As you all can witness my familiar is perfectly capable of speech. He is also experienced in war and military tactics as well as court manners. Even so what you will see here are his more physical abilities, though I still wanted to point out he is no dimwit. " she paused for a second to watch their reaction so far.

They were all staring in awe waiting for her to continue "Before we start though I have to share an important information that will make these achievements even more impressive. Due to particular circumstance his helm's visor has been sealed and he can't take it off, making him essentially blind." the crowd collectively gasped at that information, even if some of them didn't seem convinced so she added "I understand some of you may be sceptical, so I propose the princess herself inspects the helm, as she is the judge."

Agnes was about to protest but Henrietta gestured her to stand down "I have nothing against it, it is only fair." heard that Gough walked to the platform and lowered himself so that his face was in front of the princess who inspected it carefully while thinking (What a cruel fate for such a good man.) she then addressed the audience "I have confirmed it. In his condition this man is unable to see." They seemed satisfied enough so Louise continued.

"Then for the first feat I would like you to focus your attention on the boulder on the side of the stage." she pointed at said boulder "We had some teachers construct it with earth magic. It consists of compressed dirt and weights several tons." the giant approached it, grabbed it with both hands and lifted it with a groan "As you can see my familiar is strong enough to lift it almost effortlessly. But it is not all. Please look toward your left on the far side of the courtyard."

They did as told and noticed a dummy wearing what appeared to be rusty armour was tied to a pole, and at its right was Siesta with a frying pan in hand. "We asked some of the staff to crate a dummy with whatever they could find and place it at 200 meters from the exact point my familiar is currently standing on. You can also see two poles evenly spaced from it. Those just a couple of centimetres away from the exact diameters of the boulder. Now!" She shouted to the maid who gave a hit to the dummy with the pan making a metallic noise, before running away from it to a safe distance. For everybody else that sound was barely audible, but for the knight it was clear as day and gave him all the information he needed about its position.

He spaced his feet and planted then firmly on the ground, bringing the boulder over his head and slightly behind his back, careful not to lose his balance. Then with a mighty roar that could instil fear even in the hearts of the most brave silver knights he threw it. Some of the nobles present almost fainted watching it fly in a prefect ark and landing precisely where the dummy was, raising a cloud of dust.

It still was not even an inch out of place as the dust cleared out showing that the two poles to the side were perfectly fine, although knocked away by the impact the holes the were planted in where still visible. There was silence for a moment before the crowd exploded into applause, filling Louise's heart with pride. She also had to admit it was a a good call for Gough to reject her idea to put her tied to one of the poles to raise the suspense after seeing the devastation it caused.

As the applause died down the pinkette continued "Thank you! Thank you! But there is one last thing left to show you. As you all have surely noticed my familiar is wearing a quiver and a bow, that is because his skill with it are equally impressive." as she said that Tabitha's familiar landed on top of the boulder. It was standing straight, a barrel with a target drown on it was tied to its head. Again the crowd gasped, they could understand where this was going as Gough took the bow in his left hand and nocked on it what seemed more like a giant wooden spear than an arrow, tending the string back.

For a moment silence reigned everywhere in the field. That was until the sound of the arrow being released was heard. The sheer strength of the wind created was enough to prompt some spectators to cover their faces as it travelled the distance in mere seconds before hitting the barrel exactly in the middle, yanking it away from the beast's head. What followed was another round of applause, this time even the princess stood up and joined them.

Kirche herself was still surprised her friend agreed to this. Apparently the giant needed a big enough target and so he asked the bluenette, swearing on his honour as a knight that he would have let her kill him if anything happened to the young dragon. Considering the man resigned himself to being blind for a promise he made, there was no reason to doubt him. "Everything worked out anyway. All's well that ends well I guess." she said while shrugging.

When everything was calm again professor Colbert declared "And that was the last student. We would also like to thank the staff and teachers, as well as miss Tabitha, for lending a hand. Now there will be a short break before the princess reveals the winner! While we wait why don't we-" he was interrupted by an explosion to the right side of the stage, followed by other ones all around the audience. The whole courtyard then was enveloped by a thick layer of smoke as Agnes shouted out to the other guards "Enemy attack! Protect the princess!"

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

For those that live in America. 200 meters is 656 feet, or about 2 football fields.

Also if someone were to ask why Gough's runes didn't activate when he used the bow is is because he wasn't using it against someone. It was shown in the anime how Saito's runes didn't activate during the exhibition when he tried to do some sword forms, resulting in him just standing there doing essentially a comedy sketch with Derflinger. And even if some time after he was able to use it to understand immediately how the plane worked without having to use it, I think it was more because it was a complex machine that need some knowledge before battle (like how to make it fly and stuff). Gough will discover the runes effect in the next chapter obviously.

Aside from that I really don't have much to say this time outside of thank you all for the positive reviews of the previous chapter and that I will try my best to not betray your expectations.

Until next time! Bye!

Also thank you RustKnight for editing the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sight

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 7 : Sight-

\- North Courtyard -

"Enemy attack! Protect the princess!" These where the last words spoken before all hell broke loose. Frightened students were screaming and teachers were trying to calm them down and locate the bandits hidden in the smokescreen the explosions generated.

That was until Gough started to hear the sound of bodies hitting the grass making him panic. "Lady Louise!" he shouted before a wave of dizziness hit him and made him realise the situation (_This is not normal smoke. It's some type of gas!_).

His legs felt weak as he knelt down (_No! I need to stay awake!_). At the same time a maniacal laugh echoed in the air "Not so tough after all! Do you like it big guy! Their magic is not so useful when they are asleep. The same applies to you too. Though I guess the effect is a little bit slower for someone your size." he shrugged "Still gonna take effect in another couple of seconds. Why that woman even bothered to warn us about you I will never understand." declared the bandits' leader, his voice was muffled by a mask he was wearing "Alright boys! Lets take everything we can and go out of here."

One of the goons complained to him "Come on boss! Can't we have some fun! I wanna try my new sword on something!"

The man seemed to evaluate the idea for a second before exclaiming with a wicked grin "Well, Fauquet said to go easy on them if they didn't resist." He then looked around at the unconscious bodies before asking "I say they put up quite the fight don't you agree!?"

As the man said that all the other bandits cheered and laughed as the knight started to lose consciousness. (_I have to do something!_) He instinctively reached for his bow that fell on the ground during the commotion as a memory flashed in his mind.

_"Gough, thou shouldn't feel responsible for anything. Artorias made a decision and we both know that nobody could have made him change his mind."_

_"That may be true, but I still resent being here whilst he succumbed to the abyss. Dost thou not feel the same, Ciaran?"_

_"Of course I do! But I was on another mission and couldn't come back!" the assassin breathed in and out to calm herself "I'm sorry. I lost my cool for a moment. The reality is that sometimes losses are unavoidable. The sooner thou accepts it the better."_

(_I won't let anyone I care about get hurt ever again. I will protect them as long as I breath._) As he finally reached for his weapon and grabbed it a white flash started to emanate from the familiar runes on his hand. (_What is this? I feel power coursing through me, I feel like I could wrestle a dragon to the ground, I feel...Awake!_)

The bandits collectively gasped as the giant rose up in a fraction of a second. (_Questions later. First let's take out the leader._) He quickly turned around an threw a devastating kick in the direction he heard the man's voice last. The sheer strength of the blow created a gust of wind that dispersed part of the sleeping gas. Unfortunately, the man, who moved away as soon as the giant stood up, was unharmed as he immediately shouted "What are you waiting for!? Gunners shoot him down!".

A group of Musket-wielding henchmen got into formation and started to fire at the giant. Most of the bullets bounced of his armour, but some of them still managed to pierce the areas where the knight's skin was exposed. (_They sting, but nothing more! And they are very noisy. Perfect!_) Gough approached at the speed of a train and swiped them away with his bow.

The remaining bandits begun shaking with fear as the leader continued to issue orders "Don't back down! Let's go with plan B!"

This time the giant was surrounded by men wielding swords and shields. They started running around smashing their weapons together. Gough immediately figured out their plan started to worry again. He continuously tried to hit them but failed every time. (I _can't track them down with my hearing because of the multiple directions the noises are coming from._) He missed another hit. (_They move in random patterns and still don't bump into each other, I have to commend their teamwork at least. I also can't use to many destructive attacks without knowing their position or I could hit some unconscious people still around_)

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his right ankle, then his left thigh and the side of his right foot. Even with his newly found strength Gough knelt down once again from the pain while the bandit's chief continued his bragging "Ahaha! What's the matter mister? Having trouble 'seeing' us before we hit you! Too bad for you then! I think it's about time we end this!"

The group continued their assault for a couple of minutes before the maniacal man decided to give the knight the final blow charging and preparing to strike at the giant's neck from behind. As he jumped to make the kill a metallic and rusty voice shouted "Hoy, big guy! Heads up he's going for your neck behind you!".

Not having time to question this new ally Gough turned around and swung his bow with all the strength he could muster, hitting the bandit's leader and sending him flying against one of the school's towers, knocking him unconscious. The mysterious voice commented on that "Wow, that was one hell of a blow! I'll say he will be out of it for a while!" at the same time all the other outlaws started to panic, losing confidence at the sight of their leader defeated.

(_It is not over. If I show them how I weak I am because of the injuries they might still try to finish the job._) Ignoring the pain in his legs Gough stood up once again and shouted "Thine leader has been subdued! I give thee an opportunity to escape with your lives! But if fighting is all you want!" He raised his foot and slammed on the ground making everything around shake "Then have at thee!". Hearing his words the henchmen dropped their weapons and ran away.

The giant waited for all of them to escape before sitting on the ground panting heavily. The voice once again addressed him "Yo, big guy! Don't faint on me now! I just woke up myself and I don't even know what is going on here!".

The knight responded "There is no need to worry. I have been wounded more heavily before. I still have the scar of that time Artorias accidentally stabbed my lung during a spar."

"Wow, you surely had an interesting life. At least this time the user is not a boring guy!"

"User?" asked Gough confused.

"We'll talk about it later. There is someone moving over there." On that Siesta woke up holding her head "Where am I?" She looked around before spotting the wounded giant and running towards him "Ah! Sir. Gough! What happened?! Why is everyone asleep?! Please don't die!".

He raised one hand to reassure the girl "Please be at ease! While they may seem severe these injuries are nothing to-" in that moment the runes stopped shining and a wave of fatigue washed over him. The wounds and the gas still in his lungs made him faint as the maid shouted "GOUGH!".

\- Just outside of the void tower : in the meantime -

A massive golem reared back its fist one last time before finally destroying the wall of the treasure vault as Fouquet exclaimed "Finally! This thing was tough, but I managed to crack it open before those idiots made their escape. I am really happy I brought them as a distraction. It will take a while for everyone to wake up and that giant doesn't seem in the best condition."

She entered the room and quickly came out with a case in hand clicking her tongue "This thing has a lot of magical seals on it. Whoever put them surely doesn't want what is inside to come out. Well I'll find a way." with a flick of her wand the golem turned around and begun heading to the forest.

\- Academy's south hallway: some time later -

Siesta was silently walking towards the Auditorium to visit her giant friend. After Gough collapsed she didn't know what to do as she started screaming for help, praying the founder for anyone to answer. And apparently he listened to her as the princess herself approached her and started to administer first aid with her water magic.

Then shortly after other people regained consciousness and Gough was properly assisted and brought in the Auditorium because it was one of the only rooms large enough for him to fit while lying down and still have some privacy.

And so here she was outside of the room with a bouquet of flowers from her and the other members of the staff. She knocked on the door and waited a minute before entering. Just like the last time the maid had come here, Gough was laying unconscious on a pile of mattresses they stacked up to form a makeshift bed. They took his armour off to bandage him, but still left the helm under Louise's request.

Speaking of the pinkette, she was currently by her familiar's side, asleep sitting on a chair. She refused to leave him for even a second and honestly Siesta was worried as well. The healers said his wounds were almost gone thanks to their magic and some type of enhanced healing ability that was probably a trait of his race. But he still didn't wake up because of the sleeping gas the bandits used. Apparently it was very powerful and even deadly if a certain amount was inhaled. And since he continued to fight and move a lot, he breathed in more than ten times that amount.

So in the end all that was left was to wait and hope for his system to remove the substance by itself.

Siesta's thoughts were interrupted by a rusty voice "Yo, little girl! Are you gonna enter or just stay there staring into the void?"

"Uh? Ah, mister Sword! I'm sorry, seeing Gough asleep like that is still shocking to me." she answered as she went to put the flower on a table next to the bed.

"Worried, are we? Don't sweat it girl! When I saw him fight I understood immediately he isn't the type of guy to die from something like a little bit of smoke!" Said the talking sword to cheer her up before exclaiming "And I already told you my name is Derflinger! Sword of great renown!".

"Oh, you are right! I apologise mister Derflinger." said the girl while bowing lightly. She was really surprised at first when the sword talked to her the other day, but she quickly got used to it as did most of the people who visited the giant. Professor Colbert even got on a long conversation with him about his creation, to which the weapon responded by admitting he forgot mostly everything about his past.

All he could remember was his name and that he had just woke up during the fight. He was confused at first, but he quickly realised the situation and decided to help the knight at the last moment before it was too late. After it was all over he asked to remain there with the giant, something about how he didn't want to end up in some dusty storage of a shop for another decade.

In the meantime their exchange woke up the pinkette who yawned "What time is it?"

"It's half past ten in the morning, lady Louise." Siesta clarified.

The young mage stretched a bit "I must have dozed off again." She then looked at her familiar and sighed "I guess he still isn't waking up."

"Don't be so moody pink-head!" said Derflinger before exclaiming "Oh! I know what will cheer you up! One of my legendary dirty jokes! This situation actually reminds me of one. OK, There are two girls entering a man's bedroom-" before he could continue Louise screamed "No, shut up! I've had enough of your blasphemous jokes! Why do we even keep you here! We should just dump you somewhere!"

"Now, lady Louise, This is not the way to treat someone who saved my life." commented a booming and familiar voice.

For a moment silence fell in the room as the two girls realised what that comment meant. Loise was the first to move as she jumped on the "bed" hugging the giant with tearing eyes. "Gough! you're awake! You're really awake! I'm so glad! Don't scare me like that anymore, do you hear me?! If you do that again then no food for a week!" she said trying to sound intimidating, but failing miserably.

Then it was Siesta's time to join in the hug as she added with a more soft voice "Thank you for p-protecting everyone. I-I'm really happy you are OK."

Gough responded with a thunderous laugh "I am happy to hear both thine voices again too! I admit I didn't fare well in battle this time. I may be too old for all this excitement! Or perhaps I am just a little bit rusty?"

Speaking of rust it was Derflinger's turn to address the giant "Yo, big guy! Glad to see you're alive and kicking! Not that I doubted for a second you wouldn't end up fine, of course!"

"I'm glad I lived up to thine expectations. We didn't get to introduce ourselves properly last time. I am Hawkeye Gough, Knight of Gwyn lord of sunlight and currently serving under lady Louise as her Familiar. And thou is?"

"Well, I am Derflinger! Sword of great renown! But you call me Derf if you feel like it's to long!" his introduction was interrupted by a more composed Louise "Quit it with all the flavour! You are just a stupid rusty talking sword."

The knight raised an eyebrow at that "Did I hear it correctly? A talking sword? Are thou jesting?"

The pinkette groaned "Believe me when I tell you I would very much prefer this to be a joke! Nobody ever heard of a talking sword before, and the first one we have is an annoying and perverted one! Who would ever want their sword to talk?!"

"Hey, I'll have you know that we weapons can be source of great knowledge and wisdom! When you are around for six thousand years you pick up a thing of two about life!"

That actually surprise Louise "S-six thousand! That would mean you were built in the era founder Brimir was alive!"

The sword appeared in thought for a moment "I don't know about any 'founder', but I was wielded buy someone that was always around a guy named Brimir. My memory is a bit hazy but I recall he was a great mage and he loved my jokes! Do you wanna hear his favourite? It's a classic!" That was the last straw that Louise needed to lose her composure "You will not soil the name of the founder anymore! I am going to have you melted! Maybe you'll be more useful as a frying pan!"

"Ah! help me Partner I don't want to be a cooking tool!" begged Derflinger imitating a frightened girl's voice.

"Why does thou call me Partner?" asked Gough noticing the odd choice of words.

"Off course it's because I am your weapon now!" declared proudly the sword.

"And when was that decided?" intercepted Louise "How would it even work. You are basically a toothpick compared to him?"

Derf laughed at the girl "Don't worry. I have my ways! What I want to know is what YOU think about it, big guy!"

The giant appeared to be in deep thought for a while "Thou has helped me defeat those bandits' chief. I want to know why thou did it. Why help a stranger thou has met by coincidence?"

"There is no coincidence in this world. It's for people like you that I was made, not for some random henchman or wannabe swordsman! You are my partner, and that's why I'm here." declared proudly the sword.

Gough couldn't help but smirk under his helm at the weapon's determination "Then so be it! I don't mind having someone to chat with sometimes. Maybe I could exchange your blade with the one on the dagger I use for my carvings? You wouldn't be a weapon to fight with though."

"I already have a plan, but I'll need a little bit more time for that. For now just bring me with you. I hope we get along, Partner!" said Derf before starting to laugh.

"It is the same for me Derflinger!" responded Gough while joining his new weapon.

\- some minutes later -

"I am happy to see you are doing fine sir Gough!" said Osmond to the giant, still laying on his 'bed'. Shortly after he woke up the headmaster showed up with a group of teachers. Tabitha and Kirche were also there for some reason.

"I saw all the commotion and tagged along because it seemed like fun." declared the redhead before admitting "I also wanted to thank mister Gough over there for protecting us during the attack." Louise gave her a sharp look to which she responded "Don't worry, I normally would try to seduce someone that did such a heroic act, but unfortunately doing it with someone ten times my size is one of the few fetishes I don't have, too bad." she shrugged at that while the pinkette didn't know if she was more disgusted or relieved by the statement.

The headmaster coughed to attract everyone's attention "Leaving that aside I as well as all the teachers present wish to thank you in the name of the entire school. Such an act would normally be followed by a title as chevalier, but I am afraid your status as a familiar hindered this possibility. For that I am sorry." that information seemed to shock Louise and Siesta, for what Gough remembered of his talk with his master the title could only be earned by accomplishing great deeds.

The knight raised a hand and responded "There is no need for apologies. I did what had to be done. No knight worth their name could leave innocents in danger without fighting with all their might. I am just glad the damage was kept to a minimum."

"About that." Osmond paused for a moment before continuing "I am afraid there are still bad news about this affair."

"What may that be? Was someone injured during the fight?" asked Gough concerned.

"No, nothing of the sort!" reassured the headmaster "The problem is that everything that happened was actually just a distraction. Shortly after everyone recovered we discovered that the void tower to the other side of the school was also attacked. That tower houses the treasury. We ran an inventory of everything present and the only thing missing is something called the Staff of Destruction, a legendary weapon of incredible destructive power."

The giant couldn't help but tense as he heard that explanation "Does thou have any evidence of who the perpetrator is?"

"Yes, actually. We interrogated some of the bandits you rendered unconscious and pieced the remaining pieces together thanks to the witnesses of the guards guarding the treasury before they got knocked out by the culprit. It seems we are dealing with the mage thief known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. A skilful square class earth mage responsible for stealing from nobles all over Tristania. He created a golem as tall as the tower itself and smashed the wall from the outside."

While they were talking the room of the Auditorium opened suddenly, revealing a panting miss Longueville "H-headmaster, I have i-important news."

"OK, calm down miss Longueville. Whatever it is, you could have waited for me to return to my office." scolded the headmaster.

The secretary recomposed herself before continuing "But this is a grave matter. Since yesterday's attack I did some research and I think I found where the thief is hiding. A couple of witnesses have seem someone that matched Fouquet's description enter an abandoned cabin in the woods not so far from here."

Osmond's eyes lit up at that "Excellent! Good work miss Longueville!" he then looked around at the teachers present "We will immediately assemble a team to go investigate and apprehend the thief if necessary. If any noble wished to participate raise your wands now!"

For a moment everything went silent as the people present looked down and the headmaster added "What's the matter? does nobody here want the chance to get the fame and glory by capturing the famous thief?"

During this exchange Louise approached Gough and whispered to him "Gough, do you think you would be ready for a fight?"

Determination was in his master's voice as he understood what she was thinking. He quickly checked himself, feeling all the places the most severe wounds were before responding with the lowest voice he could muster "The wounds have healed completely, I guess I should be in fighting shape by tomorrow morning. I feel the need to warn thee that this quest may be dangerous. Are thou sure about this?"

"I want that thief to be brought to justice for hurting both me and the people I care about. Please lend me your strength."

The giant couldn't help but smirk under his helm at his master's growth, asking for his help like a true leader would instead of ordering him around "If thou wishes for it then I will help at the best of my abilities.".

Hearing that the pinkette raised her wand for all to see "Headmaster, me and my familiar would like to take part in the mission."

The teachers collectively gasped as Osmond responded "Very well, it seems our students are the bravest ones."

Confused by that the young mage looked around to see both Kirche and Tabitha's wands raised as well "Why are you coming too?".

The Germanian answered with "Of course if my rival is going I can't be outdone!" while the bluette just added "Worried".

"Great!" exclaimed the headmaster "we have Miss Zerbst, which comes from a line of powerful fire mages" Kirche puffed up her chest proudly "Furthermore, miss Tabitha, who has already achieved the status of chevalier despite her young age." That information actually perked up Gough's curiosity (_Uh? Considering the requirements for the title maybe she has other things in common with the chosen undead other than his speech problem. A useful ally in this quest._) "finally, miss Valliére " he paused for a second thinking about what to say, which caused the pinkette to blush of embarrassment " who has a brilliant future ahead of her, coming from a family of distinguished mages" he quickly changed subject "And her familiar, Sir Gough, who valiantly fought off the bandits who attacked us!"

Gough gave a little nod "I thank thee for thine words." he then sighed "but I can't help but feel like I could have done more. If it wasn't for my blindness those outlaws wouldn't have managed to even scratch me. I really curse this weakness of mine sometimes."

"Never the less we are grateful to you" concluded the old mage with a bow "We of course wish you good luck in retrieving the Staff. I myself have witnessed its power and I can't even begin to imagine what could happen if it got in the wrong hands" he then exited the room followed by the teachers except for Colbert.

The professor waited for everyone to leave before asking "I am actually curious about your situation. You mentioned the resin in your helm and I understand you have your reasons for not removing it and that it can't be scraped away. " the knight nodded at that "But I thought about it for a while and I don't comprehend why you didn't try melting it away?"

"Well that is quite simple. To melt it one would need extreme heat that can be achieved only with magic. But fire sorceries and pyromancy are highly destructive and would also damage the helm or straight up melt it on my face." informed Gough.

Colbert seemed confused by that "Then I am sorry, but your land's fire magic is very underdeveloped compared to ours, at least when it comes to control, that is. What you say may be also the same here for inexperienced mages, but there are a lot of nobles with enough knowledge to focus the flames only on the resin, leaving the helm untouched."

"What? Is it true!? Could thou bring me to one of those experienced mages! I can't express how much I would like to be able to see again." exclaimed a now excited Gough.

The professor couldn't resist smirking as he adjusted his glasses "I happen to be a fairly competent fire mage myself. If you give me a couple of hours to prepare I could remove the resin in no time."

Louise herself was shocked "Wow! Why didn't I know about it too?"

The professor quickly explained "That is understandable. Most people think of fire magic as a way to destroy, the majority of taught spells like _fireball_ are not very refined and the most famous fire mages in history are known only for their ability to face entire armies with a single spell, or something like that." The bald man put up a grave face "But I, on the other hand, see the potential to help people with it, not hurt them. That is the reason I decide to become a professor, to research and teach those ways to the new generations!"

"It is a noble goal. I wished many Pyromancers in my land had chosen the same path." Commented the giant "Then if thou could prepare for it immediately I would be very much grateful. I wish to face the enemy ahead with my full strength".

Colbert nodded and exited the room saying "I'll be back in a while."

\- Auditorium : an hour later -

"OK, partner what about this. Two soldiers are patrolling in the forest-"

"-And the soldier said 'That was not a stick'." interrupted Gough

"Ow, come on! How can you know this one too!" complained the sword.

The giant laughed "Thou could never compete with the one thousand and one Havel dirty jokes!"

While this was happening Siesta was red like a tomato and Louise was about to rip her hair off "How can a cleric, a man of god, know all those dirty jokes! What kind of crazy people were you around in your world?!"

The knight knew what the pinkette was going through "Believe me I was shocked too when I found out. But with time all the men in Gwyn's army learned to just ignore that little quirk of his. In the end I even memorised them because of the many times he told them during the war."

"Even so why go along with that perverted sword!" shouted the young mage.

The giant responded "He declared to be the most knowledgeable in all the worlds, and I couldn't let it stand as my old friend was very proud about it!"

"Hoy, I am not done, Partner! I feel fired up! If you ever manage to find a way back to your world I want to meet this guy and challenge him to a contest. Our battle will be legendary!"

"I really would have liked to see that, but I am afraid it is not possible anymore." said Gough with a more serious tone.

"Why is that?" asked Derf.

The giant sighed "It has been some time since Havel lost his mind after he turned hollow and was locked away."

"I'm sorry partner. I didn't mean to offend or anything." apologised the sword.

"No offence taken. If he was here I am certain he would have hit me in the head with his hammer for bringing up such a sad story! I actually think he learned all those jokes just to have another way to help the soldiers feel more relaxed during the war. That is the type of Bishop Havel the Rock was." reassured Gough while looking up, remembering the few fun times while working all together under Gwyn.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door "sir Gough, it's Colbert. I am ready to remove the resin."

"Marvellous! Please enter!" answered an enthusiastic Gough.

The professor opened the door and entered bringing a ladder and a bowl. "OK, I'll set up everything and begin. Please sit on the side of the-uhm-bed and bend forward a little."

The knight did as instructed as Colbert continued his explanation "I'll begin creating a little stream of fire that will pass only on the zone the resin is. I will continue to increase the temperature until I see it starting to melt. Then, when it starts to drip I will collect it in this bowl. During the process you might feel some heat on your face. It could be uncomfortable but please bear with it and keep your eyes closed until I am done. Remember I have everything under control."

Gough nodded as the professor started the procedure. He positioned the ladder in front of the giant so that he could be at the same level his face was. He pointed his staff at the helm and from it a stream of fire appeared as he explained. After a couple of minutes the resin started to liquefy and drip in the bowl the bald man was holding in his other hand.

In about half an hour they were done and Colbert addressed the giant "I am done. You can open your eyes now, but do it slowly as they probably aren't used to light yet."

He did as instructed and all he could see for a while was white (_It is still a step up from black I presume._). It took him some minutes, but he started to see shapes and colours again. Then after around ten minutes his sight had returned.

He turned to the two girls in the room, truly LOOKING at them this time "It is a pleasure to finally see thine face, Master. The same goes for thee, miss Siesta."

They smiled at him as he turned to face the professor, tears starting to leak from his eyes "Thou has my eternal gratitude, sir Colbert. Know that it doesn't matter when or where I will always come to help thee if thou is in need. That is a oath I solemnly swear to uphold as long as I am alive!" he laughed as he swept his eyes through his helm's now open visor "To think a man like me could still cry, even if they are tears of happiness I commend thee for achieving something that not even the Eternal Dragons and the Demons of Izalith could."

"It was my pleasure sir Gough, and please just call me Colbert. I will remember your words, even if I hope I should never be in a situation where I'll need your help. Other that maybe reaching for somewhere too high for me!" exclaimed the bald mage while laughing. "So, do you feel ready to face Fouquet?"

The giant couldn't help but smirk "Like a Hawk against a rat."

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

I hope you liked this fic first proper fight scene and my second fight scene overall. Some of you may thing I nerfed Gough a bit, but I think I managed to create a situation where he couldn't just smash the ground until he hit those bandits. I also took some liberty with the effect of the runes, having them hinder the gas as well as the fatigue and the wounds, even though I don't think it was ever stated they couldn't do that.

Derflinger is here! do you like how I introduced him? I hope so. He is probably my favourite FoZ character and I really like every second he is in a scene both in the anime and in other fanfiction I read.

Also, Gough' blindness is cured! I'll say the idea and execution are OK. Maybe it could seem kind of random for Colbert to appear and give a solution, but I wanted to do it in this chapter and I couldn't find a better way to bring up the topic.

And Finally, Havel the rock was a dirty joke master! Who would have thought! Now don't go saying it's absurd, remember that it's my fanfiction, so I say what is absurd and was is not! I still turned it into a more bitter-sweet moment because the dark souls world is not all fun and games.

Until next time! Bye!

Also thank you RustKnight for editing the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 - Golem Smackdown

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 8 : Golem Smackdown-

\- Familiar's courtyard: morning -

The sun was shining brilliantly on the grass, its rays reflecting in the fresh dew and creating a spectacle as though stars had fallen onto the ground during the night. The sky was clear aside from some scattered clouds of all shapes and sizes. Sitting beneath the tree in the center of it all was Hawkeye Gough as he took in the scenery around him.

It took barely a day for the medical staff to give him permission to leave his room and go outside. Of course, he couldn't help but wander around the Academy for a while before settling on his favourite spot, this time with a very different perspective.

"Yo, Partner! You seem rather joyful today." Commented Derflingher while safely strapped on the giant's belt.

The knight responded with a serene tone.

"How could I not be when we are having such a wonderful morning?" He then pointed skywards. "Doesn't thou think that cloud looks remarkably similar to Smough?"

"How would I know? I never saw him." Rebuked the sword.

Gough laughed wholeheartedly. "I guess thou is right!"

"You are awfully calm for someone who will soon face a square class mage." Came a young girl's voice from his left.

The giant looked down to look into the pink eyes of his master.

"On the contrary, Lady Louise. I am well aware of this ordeal, but at the same time, I can't deny that I am overjoyed about having my sight back. That is why I am taking advantage of this moment of truce before we depart to the battlefield."

The girl sighed.

"I guess I can't fault you for that." She then sat beside him. "Then you wouldn't mind a little bit of company, would you?"

"I have nothing against it." Responded the giant before noticing the slight shaking of the girl's hand leaning on his leg.

(_She is still young after all._)

He then proceeded to tap on her head with his index finger, ruffling the girl's hair.

She quickly stood back up and shouted at him, "Hey! Why did you do that?!"

The man looked genuinely confused by the girl's reaction.

"That's strange. Artorias once told me that if a girl is upset or afraid, she would always calm down if gently stroked on the head with one's hand. I think he called it 'headpat.'" He then raised his finger up, "Unfortunately, my hand is to big for thine head, thus I used only my finger."

"Headpats, huh? That's some sweet move there, Partner! But if you can't use your hand safely, it loses all the meaning behind it. In that case, I think you should stick to encouraging speeches." Commented Derflingher.

The knight scratched his chin thoughtfully "Perhaps thou has a point." He then shrugged. "But it was still worth a try."

Their banter was interrupted by the pinkette's chuckling.

"Again, how did someone like this manage to become a legendary knight? That works only on little girls! Are you saying that I am just a child?"

"I would never dare imply such a thing! But, even so, I think it still worked perfectly, as thou now seems far less agitated." The giant nodded as he spoke.

Realizing he was right, the young mage said, "Fine, I'll admit I was a little worried about us fighting Fauquet! But, next time, follow the sword's advice, ok? You are always good when it comes to finding the right words to say in every situation." She concluded with a smile.

"As you wish my lady." Responded Gough while also smiling under his helm before swiftly turning his head in another direction. "Ah, Miss Siesta! Have you come to join us in this fine day?"

The girl in question looked startled by the giant's spacial awareness before remembering his previous fits and answered, "I am sorry to say that is not why I am here. The Headmaster sent me to inform you that everything is ready for your departure."

\- on the road towards Fauquet's Hideout -

"I'm sorry you have to walk all the way, Sir Gough." Miss Longueville apologized.

She was driving a wagon pulled by two horses along a dirt road surrounded by a deep forest while Louise and Kirche were sitting in the back and Tabitha observed from above on her familiar's back.

"It is no concerning matter. I understand my frame is too big to travel by normal means." Just beside the wagon was Gough, walking along and conversing with the driver. "I have marched for days on end while I was serving in my king's army. A couple of hours shouldn't be more than a little stroll."

"Thank you for your understanding." Responded the secretary. "Considering our position, we should arrive in half an hour."

"That is good to hear. Why don't we resume our strategy session? We were about to discuss Fauquet's known abilities." Continued the giant.

"Of course." She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Not much is known about him. He has shown incredible abilities in earth magic. It is rumored that he once dug his way into a treasure vault and some witnesses saw him leave on the back of a giant Golem. I'd say the last part marks him as a square class mage. It requires considerable skill to create a golem that size."

The Giant scratched his chin contemplatively.

"If I remember correctly from my master's explanation, that class should be the highest level of sorcery. Beginning from weakest to strongest, the order is dot, line, triangle and square. Am I correct?"

"Yes, I myself am a line class earth mage, while most of the students are classified as dot until their third year."

"Doesn't square also mean she can control four elements?" Gough asked.

Louise, who was listening to the conversation, interjected.

"Not necessarily." She corrected, "While we say the number means how many elements a mage can combine, it is possible to combine the same element multiple times to simply power up the spell."

"What does thou mean?"

The pinkette explained further.

"Let's say you have a dot spell that creates a gust of wind. Some line mages like Tabitha are able to combine the water element with it, creating a spell that shoots ice. At the same time, it is possible to combine another 'level' of the same element to generate an even stronger wind attack. If you continue adding on to that, you can end up creating a tornado."

The giant began nodding in understanding.

"I see. I guess it could be similar to the spell _Magic Arrow_ and its powered up version, _Great Magic Arrow_. So when thou says Fauquet is square class, it could simply mean she is proficient with the earth element."

"Precisely! Also, thank you for your explanation Miss Valliére." Complimented Longueville, although she was a bit annoyed over being interrupted, "On this topic, I would like to propose a strategy, if you would be so inclined to hear it."

"Please, go ahead." Answered the knight.

\- Fouquet's hideout : some time later -

The three girls approached the cabin with Gough standing behind them. They scouted the surrounding area first to check for the presence of the thief. He didn't seem to be around and, while looking through a window, they saw the building also seemed empty. Given such, the students were allowed to enter and search inside, while Gough remained near the entrance to stand guard.

At the same time, Miss Longueville circled around to warn them of any possible incoming attacks. Seeing as she was a heart mage like Fauquet, she was most likely to notice if any trap had been set in motion.

It wasn't the most sound of strategies, but it wasn't too reckless, either.

After a couple of minutes, the girls came out. Louise carried a long case in her arms.

"The house was empty. It looks like nobody has lived there for a while, actually. But, we managed to find this case. It matches the description the Headmaster gave us and all the protections are still in place."

"Good, let's go to the meeting point we agreed upon." Said the giant, to which the young mages nodded.

Suddenly a scream was heard in the forest.

"Was that Miss Longueville?!" Cried the pinkette.

It took merely a second for the group to go investigate, following the direction of the sound.

The trees begun thinning out until they arrived at a small clearing. The giant looked around frantically.

"There is no one here. I just hope we are not too late or that Miss Longueville managed to escape."

Following them was Tabitha's familiar, who landed beside its master and lowered her head to her level.

"Nothing around. No smell of blood." Provided the bluette.

"I don't understand, Even if I have acquired my sight back, I still have good hearing. I am sure the scream originated from this place." Gough mused aloud, perplexed.

At that point, Kirche was the one to speak up.

"Wait! Then, could this be-"

A massive hand made of dirt sprung out of the ground and grabbed the knight's left leg, pulling it under the earth and making him lose balance.

"-a trap!"

Once Gough's leg was fully trapped, a Golem rose out of the terrain. Humanoid in form, the Golem stood just a hair taller than Gough, a dust of dirt falling from its limbs with each movement it made.

It reared back its fist, ready to strike him, before being interrupted by a stream of fire and a flurry of ice hitting its face. It turned its head to witness the redhead and bluette as they pointed their wands offensively in its direction. Shifting its focus, it began to maneuver towards them.

Not having any of that, the giant punched the ground, cracking it and freeing his limb. He then caught up to the construct and rammed it with his shoulder, shouting, "Not so fast!"

The golem stumbled and fell on its back. Gough immediately followed up with another punch that shattered its head. The useless piece of earth didn't seem to be bothered by it as it retaliated by pushing with both its arms and flinging the giant a small distance away.

The combattants stood up again. The knight evaluated the situation as the golem's head regenerated.

(_I should have expected it to be sturdy, but not to this extent. It resisted __Miss__ Kirche and miss Tabitha's spells __as though it were__ nothing and it's also __physically__ strong, considering __how it__ managed to push me back. I would much prefer to hit it at a distance with my bow, but it is impossible now._)

His thoughts were interrupted by the construct rearing back its fist once again. Gough narrowed his eyes.

(_Let's see if this works then..._)

He grabbed the bow from his back, runes flaring up.

It punched forward, but it didn't meet its target. Instead, the Giant sidestepped the blow, grabbing the construct's arm and breaking its balance by pulling it forward. With his right arm inserted under its armpit, Gough spun around on his right foot with his back against the Golem's chest. He then lowered its right shoulder and threw it over his own shoulder in a circular motion, slamming it into the ground with enough force to simulate an earthquake.

(_As I suspected, holding my bow in one hand gives me a boost in __strength__, speed and endurance._)

"Wow, Partner. That was incredible! Where did you learn that?" Derflingher praised.

"Ornstein once did it against me in a spar. I always wanted to try and do it, but it is best used against an opponent as big as you, if not bigger, and of humanoid shape." Informed Gough with a satisfied smirk as the golem crumbled to dust.

"GOUGH, BEHIND YOU!"

He quickly turned around after hearing his master's warning. There was no time though as a stone fist collided with his helm. The Titanite-reinforced metal didn't even bend, but the blow still disoriented the giant for a couple of seconds, enough time for the newly appeared Golem to get on him. It forced him to lose his grip on his weapon and the Golem began punching him.

The Knight protected himself with his hands as best he could. When he regained his bearings, he pushed away his opponent and stood up again.

"So, there were two golems." Noted Gough.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, Partner, but you should also look behind yourself as well." Derfligher advised.

The giant did as told and noticed a third Golem was forming.

"It seems our foe was more prepared than we thought."

"Yeah, but the good news is that he is probably about to pass out from all the strain required to build all those strong Golems." Informed the sword.

"So it is a race of endurance between me and him? I just hope two at a time is his limit. It would be troublesome to fight a group of these constructs all at once." The Giant commented hopefully before charging at the second one, locking their hands together in a contest of strength.

\- Not so far away -

Louise was watching the all out fight between her familiar and the thief's Golems.

"Can't we do something to help him?" She shrieked, voice quivering slightly with a mixture of fear and adrenaline.

"Well, _WE_ tried, but those things don't even feel our attacks. You, on the other hand, didn't do anything." The Germanian critiqued.

"I don't have as strong of control over my explosions. I can't try to hit them without the risk of hurting Gough as well! We need something better." She then widened her eyes and looked at the solution right in her hands. "That's it! We can use the staff!"

The redhead raised an eyebrow and sardonically asked, "And _how_ do you propose we open the case that even Fauquet couldn't unlock?"

"It doesn't matter! I still have to try!" The pinkette prepared her wand, put the case on the ground, and pointed at it. Seeing this, the other two girls distanced themselves.

"_Unlock!_" She shouted.

It was a simple spell meant to open locked objects that had little repercussion if it failed. Of course, like with any other spell she tried, the consequence was only one-a swift explosion that dissolved into a cloud of smoke. Tabitha dispersed it with a wind spell, revealing the case had been opened, leaving the alleged "staff" in full view.

"What?!" The entire group gasped as Louise took the object out.

"How is that a staff?" asked Kirche.

"I don't care! All that matters is it can help Gough!" Exclaimed the pinkette while getting up and walking towards the fight.

\- back with Gough -

(_This doesn't look __promising..._) Thought the giant as he smashed his fist against one Golem's shoulders, cracking it slightly.

At the same time, the second one attacked him from the side, forcing him to draw back.

(_They cover each other quite well._) He looked down at his hand to find the runes inactive. (_Without a weapon__, they__ do not work._)

He looked away to see his bow far out of reach.

(_I can't crush them as I did with the other one__ and__ they seem to get progressively sturdier as time passes. I guess __strengthening__ them is more cost effective than building others. If only I could get to my bow._)

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion. He looked in the direction it came from to see Louise running towards him.

"Get away from him!" She shouted while waving around the 'Staff of Destruction' "How does this thing work?!"

When Gough' eyes laid upon the weapon, he froze in place.

(_Impossible! How did it get here__?__ Is that what they call the __St__aff of __De__struction?_)

_"I can't help but think our liege could have gone with a less-" Ornstein paused before continuing with an almost disgusted tone, "-drastic measure."_

_"I know thine respect for that man and I__, too,__ feel the same way. At the same time, I am sure __L__ord Gwyn had his reasons." Gough reasoned._

_"I hope you are right, my friend. I really do." __S__aid the Dragonslayer, looking dejected._

Not having time to think as one of the Golems also noticed the pinkette, he shouted, "Lady Louise! Throw it to me!"

He began to advance towards her as he spoke. She was confused by the knight's request but quickly complied, noticing the approaching moving mountain, and threw the object in the air.

It was not what most would envision at the mention of a 'staff.' In fact, it was not a catalyst for magic. It was a weapon, an exquisite weapon whose craft was lost long ago, even in Lordran.

Mounted on a wooden pole, clad in gold, was a blade, carved with magical words and symbols that could be used both as a spear and as a sword. The earliest form of Swordspear, the model for the weapon his dear friend Ornstein used.

The giant could never forget the sight of the being who wielded that weapon. Images of hundreds upon hundreds of ancient Dragon bodies appeared in his mind, a single figure standing on top of them - the most legendary of dragon hunters, the first born son of Gwyn himself.

Deciding to put aside the reason why such an object even arrived there in the first place, he extended his right arm, grabbing the swordspear. In hindsight, it looked a little bit silly since his completely covered the hilt and the blade stuck out of his hand with a likeness more akin to a toothpick than a sword.

But it still counted as a weapon and that's why he felt a pleasant rush as the runes activated, filling his mind with spear forms that he couldn't even do because of the size difference. Even so, he used the increased speed and strength to turn towards the golem and charge at it.

The resulting clash cracked the construct's abdomen and made him draw back, but Gough didn't give it the time to recuperate as he followed up with a series of punches that weakened its body. He concluded the assault by stabbing it with the swordspear. Everybody seemed confused by that last move until the Golem's torso exploded with a powerful light and the sound of thunder, making it crumble to dust like the first one.

"Wow, how did you do that?!" Asked an increduled Derflingher.

But the giant didn't respond, stunned into silence by what he had done.

(_Why am I able to use the __Prince's__ lighting? I know that it is imbued with it, but it shouldn't feel so natural._)

He then eyed the runes.

_(So__ the runes can give me perfect mastery of any weapon I wield __along__ with increased __physical__ capabilities. Impressive! Let's test something out then._)

He focused his attention on the last remaining Golem sever meters away, frozen in place as if terrified.

Again, the girls looked confused when he kneeled down, brought the spear near his heart, and closed his eyes. Unlike the normal lighting attacks, this particular move was more akin to an actual miracle, which meant it needed conviction and faith, as well as a prayer.

"_O lords of the Age of __F__ire, bless my weapon with the light that bested the ancient dragons so that it may serve judgement upon my foes!_" He spoke in a soft tone, but the word held so much power that anybody around could hear them perfectly.

Finishing the prayer, he opened his eyes and thrust the weapon towards the sky, its point emanating yellow light as a lighting bolt came out of it.

For several seconds, there was only silence in the clearing, but shortly after the sky began to darken without notice. Then another bolt of lightning came, this time in the opposite direction, ripping through the sky to touch the ground. To be more precise, it hit the exact place the Golem was. In the blink of an eye, the massive construct was obliterated with nothing but ashes left behind.

The giant couldn't help but smirk seeing what he had done. He still remembered some of the youngest silver knights telling him how they grew up with tales of this move.

(_I bet Ornstein would be jealous I __managed__ to pull it __off so__ easily. No, __he'd__ probably demand my head for __plagiarizing__ the P__ri__nce's technique._)

He still remained on guard for a minute until he was sure no more Golems were appearing. Only then did he return to the girls, asking, "Is everyone safe?"

The knight's words seemed to wake up the pinkette from some sort of shock-induced trance.

"Uh? Oh, yes, we are fine! I am just surprised by the power you showed just now. How do you know how to use the Staff of Destruction?"

"Thine people may know it as such. This is the DragonSlayer Swordspear, a weapon from my world, and quite a legendary one actually." Informed Gough.

"Really?" asked Louise.

"Yes, although I feel this is not the time for a history lesson. We should hurry up and find Miss Longueville. She could be in grave danger!"

"I don't think that will be necessary." A woman's voice prompted the group to turn around to see Miss Longueville, wand in hand while panting heavily.

"I managed to elude the thief, but I am almost out of willpower right now. I'm surprised I am still conscious. Could someone kindly help me walk?" She chuckled.

"Of course." Said the pinkette. She approached the secretary and lent her a shoulder.

"Thank you very much." Said the woman before her face twisted into a wicked grin "Now would you be so kind as to be my hostage for a while?"

She grabbed the young mage and held her from behind with an arm around her neck as the other pointed the wand in her direction.

Everybody froze, unsure of how to respond to her actions. At the same time, Gough was the only one with enough composure to speak calmly, not letting the woman see the worry for his Master.

"I am afraid to ask, but what is thou doing?"

"It should be obvious. Drop all your weapons and wands and give me the staff. If you don't, then Miss Vallière won't be able to come to class tomorrow...or _ever,_ for that matter!" Commanded the verdette.

Those were the last words need to confirm the giant's worries as he clarified, "So, thou was the Thief all along? I must confess I am surprised."

"Well, maybe you are not as perceptive as your nickname suggests," She scoffed, "Now please, hand over the weapon. If I see or hear anything suspicious..."

She moved her wand ominously in order to illustrate her next statement.

"With the power I still have, it will be a piece of cake to kill her. Maybe I'll fill her lungs with mud. Yes, that should work."

The other girls looked at him.

"I am sorry to say this, but we have to do as she says."

They obeyed Fauquet's orders as Gough carefully lowered his open hand with the spear in it to her level. The thief exclaimed happily.

"Good! I see you are all reasonable people. Miss Vallière, would you kindly pick up the staff for me?" She pressed her wand against the pinkette's neck, prompting her to extend her arms and grab it.

"I'll be on my way, if you don't mind. And don't worry, when I am far enough, I will just knock the girl out and disappear with my prize. Of course, if I notice any of you following, you know what will happen. Have a nice day!" The woman concluded, using a fake cheerful goodbye, before beginning to back away, Louise with her.

"Wait! There is something I want to say if this is to be the last time we meet." Interrupted the knight.

Fauquet considered the request, deciding to indulge the man as there was nothing he could do to stop her without hurting his Master too.

"Why not, go ahead."

"Why does thou rob nobles? Doesn't using magic make thee one thyself?"

That seemed to strike the wrong chord for the woman and she shouted, "Don't compare me to those scum! Noble care only for themselves, disregarding the peasants and even their own when in need!"

She breathed in and out to calm herself before continuing.

"It is my greatest pleasure to humble them by stealing all their treasures. I like to think I am doing a public service."

As this was happening, Louise was terrified, wondering for what absurd reason Gough was going out of his way to make the Thief angry.

The giant sighed heavily while saying, "I guess I was wrong then. Thine soul seemed more pure than that, as if thou was doing this to help someone. Instead it seems thou is moved only by hatred."

(To help someone...)

Images of a gentle blond girl, surrounded by laughing kids, filled Fauquet's mind.

(Does he know about Tiffania? Maybe he works with them. No, he would have helped me if it was the case. He simply guessed it by accident.)

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gough speaking up again.

"This situation actually reminds me of something." He scratched his chin in thought. "The position thou are in is similar to the way Artorias blocked Ciaran in their first spar. Does thou remember when I told thee that story, Lady Louise?"

"What?" Both the mages asked, the pinkette trying to remember what happened that day.

_"Why should I learn this stuff!? It is your task to protect me!"_

_"That __may be__ true, but if thou were to be taken hostage, it could prove difficult to attempt a rescue without help or support. I am not suggesting thou trains in hand to hand combat, just some basic self defence moves. After all, thou cannot perform sorceries if thine __catalyst__ is taken." __E__xplained Gough._

_"Fine, but only because you make it sound stupid to refuse__." The girl said with a pout._

_"Thank you, my lady. Why don't we start with something basic__?__ This one was Ciaran's favourite to do against Artorias, though she liked to hit in a more 'private' place__." Mused__ the giant._

It happened really fast as Louise followed what Gough taught her.

She stepped on Fauquet's right foot, the sudden pain making the thief loosen her grip. She continued by bringing her head forward and then back, headbutting the woman's face. Ignoring the pain in the back of her head, she threw herself forward, distancing herself from her captor.

Gough then ran to their position and brought down his open palm on the outlaw, holding back as not to kill her, but still render her unconscious.

When everything was settled, Kirche exclaimed, "What just happened?!"

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

I'm sorry for the wait, but I had to work and stuff.

Anyway, here is the latest chapter. I hope you liked it. If the ones who know the Nameless King story are confused by Gough saying he is 'legendary', since nobody remembers him. Just think about it, Even if his name has been thrown away and his statues were destroyed that doesn't mean The people who fought with him will forget it. I don't think it was ever said that Gwyn somehow made people forget about him as well.

Aside fro that, there is nothing else for me to say. The story is self explenatory and the why and how the 'staff' Arrived in the FoZ world will be addressed in the next chapter, maybe I'll even start the next ark if I feel it's to short.

I also would like to thank you for the reviews, expecially BowmanW. Your kind words inspired me to finish the chapter, since everybody else just commenting on my Havel joke kind of demoralized me.

Until Next Time! Bye!

Thank you very much to my beta _irithyll _for editing the chapter


	9. Chapter 9 - Explanations

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories _

\- Chapter 9: Explanations-

\- On the road towards the Academy -

The wagon was traveling along the street without setbacks, Gough walking in front of it with a more hurried pace.

Not a word was said after they departed again towards the school. Fauquet was tied up and remained unconscious, watched over by Louise and Kirche while Tabitha drove the wagon, her familiar surveilling in the sky.

The pinkette was trying to figure out what was going through her familiar's mind. From the brief way he spoke about the staff, it was clear he had a personal reason to know about it; however, he wanted to discuss the matter with all parties involved, including the headmaster.

She wouldn't say the giant was furious or angry, but his expression was stoic and she was sure he wouldn't be back to his usual cordial self until the matter was resolved.

The silence was broken by Kirche, who seemed to have been thinking the entire time. She stood up and shouted, "That's it, I have decided!"

"Wow, don't scream out of nowhere, Zerbst!" Scolded Louise.

"Uh? Ah, sorry. It's just that I have finally come to a conclusion." Declared the Germanian.

"About what?"

"Regarding what I am gonna do from now on. I have decided I should dedicate my entire life to research." She said with a determined expression. "I'll invent a spell that would make me giant-sized or Gough human-sized so that I can seduce and then bed him!"

The pinkette was blushing to the point of exploding. "And where did that come from all of a sudden?!"

"What do you mean? I think it's quite obvious. The way he challenged Fauquet and her golems to save us, the grace with which he resolved the dispute with Guiche, and practically everything else about him speak for themselves! A man of such strength, honor, and intelligence is far too good of a catch to simply pass over! No respectable Zerbst woman could ignore him!"

"I don't think there is anything even remotely respectable about you or anybody that thinks that way!" Louise responded, her embarrassment turning to rage.

"Arrived." The soft voiced of Tabitha interrupted the girl's banter as they turned to the road to see the Academy's gate approaching.

Waiting for them were some guards, Siesta, various members of faculty, and Professor Colbert.

As they passed through the gated entrance, the bold teacher was the one to walk up to them and ask the knight, "Have you succeeded in catching the Thief?"

Gough quickly answered, "Of course, thou will find her tied in the wagon, as for the 'Staff of Destruction'…" He opened his left hand to reveal the weapon.

The professor was taken aback by the way the giant spoke. He seemed to be upset about something, even so he announced, "Great!"

He paused abruptly, having noticed something strange in the knight's words. "Wait, did you say 'her'?"

"Yes, I am sorry to inform thee that we discovered the real identity of Fauquet to be none other that Miss Longueville."

Colbert gasped loudly "I can't believe it!"

He darted along the length of the wagon to peer within, taking in the secretary's unconscious form. His face twisted into an expression of both horror and remorse.

"So it is true then! To think the Thief infiltrated herself so deeply in our ranks."

The giant nodded in understanding, but his gaze hardened as he continued, "It is unfortunate, but there is a more serious matter I must discuss with both thee and the headmaster concerning the Staff. Please inform him I would like to speak to him as soon as he is able to. Anywhere is fine, but for now, I'll be waiting in the Familiar's courtyard."

He then left immediately without another word.

Seeing this, Louise got out of the wagon.

"Wait for me, Gough!" She passed the professor, bowing and muttering a meek apology before following her familiar with Siesta in tow, concerned for her friend.

\- Familiar's courtyard some time later -

Sitting in his usual spot was Gough, waiting for the headmaster to arrive while indulging in his 'hobby.'

This time, he was not creating one of his usual carvings. In fact, he was making the most out of his now working sight to create reproductions of various people.

He started with his fellow knights, then continued with his current master and friends, and now was working on a little statue of Gwyn in his prime.

At the same time, Siesta and Louise were sitting beside him. The maid in particular was worried the most. The young mage had told her they discovered the Staff to be from Gough's world, but aside for that, she didn't know anything else.

And it was this lack of knowledge she didn't like, together with the feeling of turmoil she could sense in the giant's soul. She had to admit this new ability she had discovered was quite exhilarating at times. She still had some difficulty at first, but thanks to the training exercises the knight had given her and the fact that she interacted with a lot of different people on a regular basis, she was starting to get the hang of it. That's why she was sure that something was troubling him deeply if it affected his soul so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

"Did you want to speak with me, Sir Gough?" Asked old Osmond, knowing the giant had already heard him approaching with Professor Colbert at his side like always.

Gough stopped what he was doing and met the old mage's eyes. "Yes, I thank thee for coming on such a short notice. I will cut to the chase if thou agrees."

"Of course, please go ahead." Confirmed the headmaster before shocking the maid by sitting on the grass as well.

"You wouldn't mind me getting more comfortable? These old legs are not as strong as they used to be!" He chuckled and gestured for his bald friend to do the same, but the latter shook his head, preferring to stand.

"I don't mind at all." Responded Gough, clearing his throat before beginning.

"Now, the first thing I want to discuss..." He reached behind his back and pulled out the 'Staff of Destruction,' placing it in front of him, "Does thou know what this is?"

"That's the Staff of Destruction," the old mage promptly responded, "But I feel like that was not the answer you wanted, hm?"

"I am afraid thou is right. The reason why I asked that question is because, where I hail from, it is known as the Dragonslayer Swordspear."

The name seemed familiar to Siesta. She wondered if maybe it was from one of Gough's stories as he continued, "It was a weapon wielded by a legendary figure whom I revere. To this very day, I still consider him to be one of the few people worthy of my loyalty - the Prince and first born son of Gwyn, the king of my country. So, thou would imagine my surprise at seeing it here, without its owner, especially considering he would have never left it behind at his own volition."

After this revelation, the air around them seemed to freeze in place as everyone digested the information in different ways.

Louise and Siesta now understood why he was upset, remembering how fondly he spoke of his prince and, supposedly, God of War of his land. They also knew he had been banished, but the giant wouldn't explain to them the reason, sadness and sorrow leaking out of his voice at the mere mention of it.

Colbert and Osmond tensed up and started sweating. At this point, they knew Gough to be the finest example of a knight, both strong and intelligent with enough experience to be considered a war hero in his country. But, the thing he seemed to value more than anything else, was honor and his loyalty for his king. The possibility that their kingdom was responsable for the death of the heir to the throne of the giant's kingdom could result in him asking justice for his murder or a full out war against an enemy with incredible military might.

The professor tightened the grip on his staff. He knew the next words the headmaster uttered could decide the fate of Tristania, if not all Helkiginia.

The old man's face revealed deep horror, but then he seemed to be in deep thought before a reminiscing smile appeared on his face. "To think my savior was such a great man."

All the people present raised an eyebrow at that as Gough asked, "What does thou mean by savior? Please elaborate."

"With great pleasure! You see, that spear belonged to a man I met years ago...I think at least fifty if my memory serves me right." He looked up at the sky "I still remember everything as if it were but yesterday. I was young and reckless at the time. In one of my travels, I found myself deep inside a forest near Tarbes, I believe. Suddenly, I was attacked by a Dragon. I tried to fend it off on my own, but during the fight, my wand broke and I was left defenceless."

He chuckled at the recollection. It was precisely the reason why he had a spare wand on him at all times now.

"I honestly thought that was my end as it charged at me. That's when I saw him - a tall figure clad in grey rags that hid intricately designed armor. On his head, he wore a crown adorned with ash-colored threads. He wielded the Sta-Spear and stopped the beast's charge with a single hand and spoke in a language I was not familiar with. The beast responded with a roar and the man sighed. He looked at me me and in that moment I saw his face...his skeletal features and blackened skin were enough to instil perhaps as much fear in me as the dragon!"

Gough was stunned by the description.

(_The last time I saw him__, __he looked mostly normal__. I wo__nder what hardships made him look like that._)

"He seemed to be observing my very soul before turning around and thrusting his weapon toward the dragon. A bolt of lighting hit my assailant, killing it instantly. After that, he approached me, muttered something else I couldn't understand, and a warm light enveloped me for a couple of seconds. After that, I felt all my wounds disappear. I was about to thank that mysterious man when he suddenly passed out. That's when I noticed he was wounded. I could see some burn marks, puncture wounds, and signs of sword slashes. It honestly seemed like he was facing multiple opponents."

The giants eyes widened.

"Or someone proficient with both sorceries and pyromancy, one who wields a Zweihander?" He inquired as images of a familiar undead crossed his mind.

(_It is not a stretch to think his journey could have brought him to the Prince._)

"Anyway, please continue."

"As I was saying, he was clearly on the brink of death, which in itself was incredible, considering what he had just done. I wanted to go look for help, but he held me in place. I didn't need to understand his language to see he didn't want to die alone. I was shocked when parts of his body started to turn to dust as he said his last words." He looked down with a defeated look.

"Once he was completely gone, I picked up every last speck of him and his weapon. I hid the latter under a falsified story about the 'Staff of Destruction,' an object of incredible power that couldn't be wielded by a normal man or even a weak noble, keeping it in the vault so that nobody would use it for evil. Then I buried his remains on a hill not so far from here. If you'd like, I could bring you there immediately. I like to visit it every once in a while, so it's not that far on foot." He offered.

"I'll be happy to, but first I still have some questions left."

"Then go ahead and ask." The headmaster insisted.

"When he turned to dust, did he leave something else behind? It should have the appearance of a floating flame that doesn't burn; rather, it is warm." Described the knight

"No, he left only ashes and the spear. Even his clothes disappeared with him!"

Gough smirked. "I guess I should have expected no less from the Prince, fighting even when his soul has been claimed."

Osmond seemed confused by his words as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, in our kingdom, we have a more close relationship with souls. Sorceries require the user to be able to sense his soul and that of others. It is also possible to take the soul from someone else after killing him, to add his strength to one's own."

"Such dark magic is blasphemous! To deny rest for the dead is horrible!" Snapped the old man.

"That may be true, but difficult times often require drastic solutions." The giant looked up. He was never one for taking souls from the enemy, nor had he ever needed to, but there were many who did it in order to become stronger. His undead friend was the first to come to mind.

"Anyway, another important fact is that, with individuals of immense strength, their souls take a physical from after their death. The Prince was such a figure. If he didn't leave anything, it means the one who defeated him already took his. I am confused about the way he ended up in thine world, but the lack of a soul means his killer was from mine, as it seems nobody here has the necessary knowledge."

The older mages balked a bit at that last statement. "Wait! did you just say 'World'?"

"Yes. Despite how impossible it may sound, I believe that I hail not from a foreign country, but from an entirely different world."

"Travelling between worlds?" The headmaster caressed his beard with a 'uhm' before continuing, "I guess that could explain the strange form of magic that man used. Could you please tell me more about it?"

"Of course. We can talk more as thou shows me the place my lord was buried." The knight responded. His voice was still full of sadness, but it seemed a weight was lifted from his shoulders as the group walked towards the place Osmond spoke of.

\- some minutes later -

True to the headmaster's word, the walk to get there wasn't very long.

They had traveled through the forest for ten minutes at best before coming to a clearing on a small hill. In the center of it a lone gravestone, clean and obviously well kept. On it, there was an engraving, dedicating the stone to the memory of 'the Nameless Dragon-slayer.' Gough couldn't help but chuckle at the accuracy of the nickname the old mage came up with as he approached it slowly, the other members of the group standing a little bit behind.

When he was in front of it, he kneeled down in a knightly fashion. He rested one of his hands on the tombstone and muttered, "I am sorry for everything, my lord."

_"Unhand me Gough! I need to speak to our liege!" __S__houted Ornstein as Gough kept him in place._

_"Thou must remain __calm__! We all saw how furious Gwyn was with the Prince. There is no way we could convince him to change his mind. Or does thou want to commit treason by disobeying him__?__" __R__eproved the giant._

_"Gough is right! __L__et us all take a deep breath and clear our heads. I can't believe I have to be the voice of reason here!" __C__ommented Artorias._

_The Dragon-slayer practically growled at them before following the Abysswalker__'s__ suggestion and regained his bearings. _

_"Fine!" __H__e raised his hands in surrender and Gough let him go__. __"I acknowledge you are right this time. Thou should not worry, for my loyalty to the king is still strong, but it doesn't mean I have to agree __with every__ decision he makes. A simple exile should have been enough."_

_"Maybe thou has a point, but at the same tim__e,__ think of what the subjects would think if their __P__rince's name was associated with dragons as an ally and not an enemy. The king's decree could ha__ve__ some logic behind aside from his rage toward his son." __In__terjected Ciaran in a calculated tone._

_Ornstein's grip on his spear tightened. "I can figure out that much. I just __wish__ there was something else I could do."_

"Gough?" the knight's thoughts were interrupted by Louise's voice.

He addressed his master, "Is something wrong, Lady Louise?"

"You were not moving and I got worried." She explained. "If there is anything I can do to help-"

The giant raised one hand to stop her.

"There is no need, my lady. I am saddened by my Prince's departure, but I know there is nothing else I can do. I just wanted to ask forgiveness and say my regards to him one more time."

He turned around to speak to the headmaster. "I thank thee for showing me this place and telling me the truth of what happened to the prince. I am also grateful for the respect thou showed him as I can see the grave has not been neglected even after all these years."

"You're welcome!" Said the old man with a bow. "On the same note, I would like to have his name added to the engraving, if you agree of course."

"I would be happy to, but I am afraid it is not possible anymore."

"What do you mean?" Asked Osmond. Louise and Siesta could see where this was going.

"Thou remembers I spoke of my kingdom's war against the ancient dragon?"

"Yes, if I understand correctly, it was a war in the name of disparity to fight the immortal dragons who reigned on a world without life and to bring forth the 'Age of Fire' Lord Gwyn envisioned, right?" Answered the headmaster, remembering their previous talk.

"Thou is correct, but in the last part of the war, something unexpected happened. The Prince suddenly went against the king's ideals. He said he would no longer fight in his name and sided with the dragons instead."

Everybody gasped at that new information as Gough continued.

"After that, the king felt betrayed by his own kin and exiled him from the kingdom."

Gough tightened his fists. This was a topic he didn't like to discuss, but he persisted.

"He ordered for all proof of his existence to be destroyed. Every mention of his name in books and monuments was erased, every statue of him was smashed beyond recognition, and every person who even remotely mentioned his name would have been imprisoned for their entire life or executed."

"But you are not in your kingdom anymore. Surely you would be permitted to tell us at least this one time?" Professor Colbert pressed.

The giant looked up in the sky. "I am afraid I still can't. It is the same reason I wouldn't take off my helm. He may be dead, but I couldn't possibly bring myself to disrespect Lord Gwyn by going against his will. Especially this time, as he was the one to suffer more because of the Prince's actions."

"I get it, but please know that the offer is always open if you change your mind." Said the Headmaster.

"I again thank thee for thine understanding." He stood up and gave a slight bow. "I would like to come here on my own at a later date, but for now, I would like to return to the academy. It has been a long day."

The old mage chuckled. "No kidding! I couldn't agree more. Then let us be on our way then!" He declared before starting to head back, everyone else following him.

"Before that." Gough spoke up, promoting everybody to look at him again. "There is one last question I wanted to ask thee, Sir Osmond. Thou mentioned the Prince said something before dying. Does thou perhaps remember the exact words, or at least an approximation of them? If he was speaking my land's language, I could translate them. It saddens me to think his last words could be left unknown."

The man smiled at that. "Of course! Even if didn't know their meaning, I could never forget the last words of someone who died protecting. He said-" He spoke the words out loud.

The giant's eyes widened before getting on his knees again, single tears running down his cheeks. "To think he could still say that after all those years."

"What does it mean?" Asked the pinkette.

Gough closed his eyes and spoke up, in his mind the voice of his prince.

_"As much as I wanted to, I could never bring myself to hate thee, Father."_

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

Now, before everybody jumps on me asking how the player from Dark Souls could end up facing The Nameless King let me just say that it is Gough who thinks it. It could have easily been a different undead who did it. It is not impossible for the to have similar sorcerer-pyromancer build. You are welcome to think it they way you prefer. I kind of have my head-canon about it and If I feel like it I could write an 'Extra' That shows it, but now it's not what I want the story to focus on.

Also I hope you didn't thought Gough was out of character in this one. I have no experience with writing this type of scenes, But I did my best and tryed to imagine how someone like him could have acted after the revelation of his prince's death.

It's true that he was banished, but I still think that the soldiers and knight who fought at his side wouldn't agree complitely, thinking someone like him had a reason to side with the enemy, expecially Ornstein who is canonically the closest one to him. At the same time I think Gough's honor would compell him to follow Gwyn's law even in another world, that's why he didn't say his name (I also don't feel like coming up with one, nor Would I like to choose one of the many theories on the internet).

And finally what do you think of his last words? He may have been a god of war, but I think he sided with the dragons because he believed fighting them to be wrong more so than hating his father.

Next chapter begins the new ark that will last for two or three chapters, then I'll write a little bit more of my other fic.

Until next time! Bye!

Thank you very much to my beta _irithyll _for editing the chapter


	10. Chapter 10 - Miracles

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 10: Miracles -

\- forest outside the Academy: night-

Gough was walking towards his Prince's tomb. Following the events of the Fauquet incident, he had made it a habit to return to the gravesite in order to pay his respects before going to sleep. This visit, however, occurred later than intended.

"Are you sure you're ok with that, partner? Isn't that Spear a national treasure or something like that for you?" asked Derflingher.

"Yes, but it would be safer in the treasure vault of the school rather than bringing it along on my travels. After all, I only used it against Fauquet out of desperation; otherwise, I wouldn't have even thought about it. That weapon was crafted to be used by the Prince and only he could bring out its fullest potential." Responded the giant.

The sword chuckled, "Well, I don't think the place is safe considering what happened just a couple of days ago!"

"That may be true, but, last time the security was decreased because of the Princess' presence, and the culprit was a world renowned thief. The headmaster assured me they have learned from their mistakes and that something like that will never happen again." Informed the knight.

"I guess you have a point." The weapon hesitated as though about to continue to speak, but they arrived at the clearing. "Uhm? It seems something else had a similar idea as you today!"

Sitting on her knees in front of the tombstone was none other than Siesta, who wore a serene expression as she angled her face towards the sky.

Gough approached the maid. "Miss Siesta, I didn't expect to meet thee here."

Siesta turned to face him, as if she had just woken from a trance. "Oh, good evening, sir Gough! I hope my presence doesn't disturb you."

"Of course not. I am just curious of thine reason for coming. After all, even if he lived in the same world as thine mother, thou has no other connection to the Prince." Clarified the giant.

"You are right, but I didn't come for the person buried here. It's the area around it what interests me."

The knight tilted his head, confused. "What does thou mean?"

"It's something I notice the first time we came here. This place simply radiates a peaceful atmosphere. The animals are quiet, the wind blows silently, even the steps on the grass hardly make any sound. It's like nature itself doesn't want to disturb the dead's rest. I like to come here when my shift is finished and just look at the night sky. I don't even know why it makes me feel like this."

Gough smiled at that description.

"Perhaps thou senses something I can not. Who knows, maybe my lord is influencing this place even after his death." He mused aloud as he sat beside her, placing a small wooden statue of a dragon that he had carved before the front of the grave. "I couldn't depict the Prince himself, but I hope he would have liked this."

"It's very well made." Complimented Siesta.

"I thank thee for the praises. If thou wants, I can make one for you next time. What does thou think? I already made one of Lady Louise." Offered the giant, though he noticed the sad expression the maid wore. "Is something troubling thee?"

"I-" Siesta opened her mouth to speak, but faltered. She instead shook her head and smiled at him. "No, nothing for you to worry about. I just feel a bit tired, that's all."

She stood up and bowed, "I think it's time for me to go back."

Gough then stood up as well. "Then let me accompany thee. It is not safe for a young lady like thou to walk alone in the woods at night."

The girl, blushing slightly, responded a thank you before they both began their trek back to the Academy.

\- Academy's Dining hall : the next morning -

Louise and Gough had just finished eating when the pinkette sighed, prompting the giant to ask, "Is something troubling thee, Lady Louise?"

"Yes, I think maybe it would have been better if I refused your self-defence lessons."

"Why is that? They revealed themselves to be invaluable to incapacitate the thief."

"It's because of that stupid Germanian! She began to tell everybody this incredible tale where I apparently beat up the thief with my bare hands! Some of them even started to call me 'Louise the Explosive Fist' like I am some kind of brute! I don't even know if it's worse than before!"

Hearing this, Derflingher exploded into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Explosive Fist! That's brilliant! You should use it when you announce yourself, pinky! Beware Evil-doers! She could wrestle a giant Golem to the ground! Ahahahaha!"

The pinkette started fuming at the weapon's comment. "You find it so hilarious, stupid sword?! Let's see you laugh when you are turned into an oil lamp!"

"I see you are having fun as always, Zero." The voice of a familiar redhead interrupted their argument.

"Shut up, Zerbst! This is all your fault! Why did you have to embellish how I freed myself?! Couldn't you just say Gough helped me or something?" Shouted Louise, her face turning very red and her hand inching towards her wand.

"But that would have been a lie!" Responded Kirche with an obviously sarcastic tone. "How could I downplay your essential part in capturing Fauquet? And, don't forget, it wasn't me to come up with that name this time." She scratched her chin in thought. "I think it was Malicorne, but I am not sure."

"You." Tabitha proclaimed, suddenly appearing from behind the Germanian.

"Are you sure it was me, Tabitha? I think I would remember it." Said the redhead to her friend who merely nodded to confirm her opinion.

"Come on pinky, laugh it out. They will forget about it in a week or two!" reassured Derflingher, though it was more because of fear of the pinkette's threat than anything else.

"That is true, Lady Louise. I myself went through some other nicknames before setting on Hawkeye. I seem to remember my first to have been just 'The Giant Knight' and Ciaran was the 'Silent Death,' if I recall correctly." Added Gough.

"That seems more like the name of a Fart!" Mused the talking sword.

The giant shivered.

"Thou is lucky she is not here. Horrible things happened to the last one who pointed it out." He started sweating while thinking about that poor Silver Knight recruit.

"All of this is really interesting, but I am still stuck with it right now!" Complained Louise, hands tangled in her hair in frustration.

Kirche was laughing with gusto.

"There isn't a moment of boredom with you guys! Though, I just noticed, where is that maid who always hangs around you?"

That question distracted the Knight from his dreadful memories.

"I, too, noticed Miss Siesta was nowhere to be found this morning. I understand she could have work to do, but she usually comes to at least say hi during lunch break." He paused a second to think. "I bet Chef Marteau would know something about it. Could we stop by the kitchen to ask, Lady Louise?"

"Uh? It's fine, I guess." Permitted the pinkette. "It shouldn't take too much time anyway."

\- The kitchens: some minutes later -

Lots of people were moving around the place. Some carried in dirty dishes from the dining hall while others cleaned them, the scent of soap mixing with that of the leftovers in the pots. It was overall a busy time as the Chef was observing everybody's work, already contemplating what to prepare for dinner.

His thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice he knew all too well.

"Mister Marteau, I see the kitchen is busy as always. If I do not disturb, could thou please come out a moment? There is something I need to ask thee."

The man had to suppress a laugh when he turned around to see Gough's head peeking from the open back door.

He happily did as he was told and went outside to greet the giant, who was accompanied by his master.

"Ah, our Bow! There is no wait you could disturb! What do you need?"

"I was wondering if thou could tell me where Miss Siesta is. I didn't see her all morning and I got worried. I hope she didn't fall ill." Explained the knight.

The face of the Chef darkened at that, prompting a feeling of unease within Gough.

"Haven't you heard? She doesn't work for the Academy anymore. Some pompous noble bought her contract the other day. Some Lord Matt or something!"

The giant's eyes widened, then he came to a realization.

(_That explained the strange behavior she had last night. Why didn't I insist more on that? Sometimes it still feels like I am blind in many ways._)

"Wait! Could he be Count Mott?" Interjected Louise.

"Yes! That was the guy!" Exclaimed the hulking man.

The pinkette paled at the confirmation. "Oh, no."

Gough was confused, not recognizing the name.

"What does thou mean? Who is this Count?"

She gulped loudly and surrendered, "Ok, I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

The knight didn't like were this was going, but nonetheless he nodded as the young mage continued, "He is a messenger from the Palace who occasionally comes to the Academy for inspections. He probably came here to assess the safety of the vault after Fauquet's attack."

"That seems reasonable. I still don't see how this concerns Miss Siesta." Gough mused aloud.

"I am getting to it! You see, the Count is known for his horrible personality. In fact, even Guiche is a gentlemen in comparison! He usually doesn't leave the academy without bringing a servant back to his mansion. Those servants are usually pretty young girls. And-" She stopped, not wanting to continue.

"And?" The giant urged her to continue.

"When a noble specifically requests young and attractive girls, it isn't difficult to imagine why, Partner. It's usually so they can become their mistresses." Derflingher concluded without a hint of bitterness in his words.

The knight went still. He almost looked like a statue for a couple of minutes before he spoke up, "Lady Louise. Does thou know were Count Mott's residence is located?"

"Wait! You promised me, remember? If we anger the Count, we could get the whole school in trouble!" Pleaded the pinkette.

"Lady Louise," he looked at her in the eyes through his helm's visor, "I have sworn to support Miss Siesta. I gave her my word that I'll always help her. Thou should know how much it means to me."

"Yes, but-" The young mage opened her mouth only for her to be silenced by the giant raising his hand

"That is why I can not leave her to be the plaything of a noble. I can sense in her a greater purpose the same way I sensed it in thee."

"Even so. there is a limit to not cross when handling nobles!" Rebunked Louise, pointing her index finger at her Familiar in accusation.

The giant smirked. "Thou underestimates me. I have more finesse than the other members of my species. I am sure we could make some kind of deal with the Count."

The pinkette couldn't help but notice how he included her in this.

\- At the Count's manor : some time later -

Siesta was cleaning the living room. It was objectively a wonderful place. In the center was a glass table adorned with golden drawings. Around it were chairs embossed with similar artwork. There were no windows, so the room was lit only by a crackling fireplace.

She was passing the duster over the expensive looking ornaments on a shelf-a painting in the wall depicting a tall man with fair skin, grey eyes, and black gelled hair parted on his left, with a swirly moustache and curved sideburns on both of his sides. He was wearing a blue and red top with turned-back cuffs. His shirt, adorned with gold trim and lining, was left unbuttoned to expose the center of his chest. He donned a long red cloak over his shirt that was topped with a white ruffle.

The image made Siesta feel incredibly uncomfortable. Given the way it was mounted above the fireplace, it almost appeared as though the man was peering directly down at her.

On paper, it didn't seem like a bad deal. She had less work to do than she did at the academy and received triple the pay. She attempted to delude herself into believing that all would be okay and that she had been lucky to receive the position. Siesta had nearly convinced herself of such...that is, until she met her new "master." Though he was an attractive man, she had nearly vomited at the mere sight of him. There was something vile within him, something dark that surfaced when she attempted to sense his soul with her newfound abilities.

If Siesta had to summarise it in one word, it would be rotten, or perhaps lustfull? It was clear as day from that point onward why she was chosen.

The girl then decided to go to the most peaceful place she could think of to calm her nerves. That's when she met Gough at the grave of the Nameless Prince. She was almost about to tell him everything that happened, to ask for the help of her friend who had been a pillar for her to lean on since they had met, but she quickly decided against it. After all, what could he have done? Probably nothing more than get himself in trouble trying to free her.

"Ah! Siesta, dear. How has the rest of the staff been treating you?" The voice of a middle-aged man interrupted her musings.

The maid turned around to see an exact copy of the man in the portrait; in fact, he was even wearing the same clothes. She mindlessly responded, "I am fine, Lord Mott. Everybody is nice and helping me get accustomed to the work at the mansion."

"Good, good!" Said the Count with a joyful voice before closing the door and approaching the girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders, caressing them slightly as he murmured, "But don't tire yourself too much, dear. Remember you have to come to my chambers tonight for our little appointment. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Siesta shivered at his perverse tone, but reluctantly answered, "O-of course, Lord Mott. I-I would never forget."

A single tear threatened to fall from her eye.

"Now, now! There is no reason to cry, I assure you. I-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door and the voice of a guard.

"Sir, a girl has come to speak with you. She introduced herself as Louise de la Vallière. She is also accompanied by a giant man."

The maid was shocked to hear that, whereas the Count raised an eyebrow at the mention of the famous name Vallière. "Of course, it would be a pleasure to receive such distinguished guests."

He then flipped his cape in a dramatic fashion, "Tell them I will meet them in my study!"

"I am sorry, sir, but the man is too tall to fit anywhere but in the main hall. He says he is sorry, but he wishes to be present at the meeting." Informed the guard.

Mott, now more than before, felt curious about those people. "Well, I suppose it isn't unreasonable. I'll go immediately then."

He exited the room while both the guard and Siesta followed him, the latter careful of not being noted, as he didn't give her the order to do so.

\- Main hall -

"Thank you for receiving us on such a short notice, Count Mott." Said the pinkette, curtsying slightly as she spoke.

"You're welcome! Let us leave the formalities for now. I am curious of what you and your-" the nobleman paused, eyeng Gough "-peculiar escort came here to discuss."

"Of course." Responded Louise in a calm and professional tone. "It has come to my knowledge that you have acquired a new maid, Siesta."

"Yes, quite a sweet girl! She started working for me only recently. Why?" Asked the man, interested in what another noble may need from a simple peasant.

"I-_we_-would like you to either return the contract to the school or allow me to purchase it, if you prefer." Offered the young mage.

It wasn't an unreasonable request, but he felt there was something else behind her intentions.

"Uhm. It is a strange request. You can imagine I am reluctant to give away a servant I only recently took under my wing and I do not see how this arrangement benefits me."

The pinkette opened her mouth to retaliate, but Gough preceded her, "What could change thine mind?"

Mott scratched his chin, evaluating his possibilities. He once again eyed the pair. If they were really that interested in the maid he considered a mere plaything, then maybe he could use them to get something more valuable.

"Well, there is something. You see, among many things, I am a collector. I like to get my hands on the most interesting objects from all over the world. Even in this room, there are some artifacts I have acquired during my many travels."

As he meandered towards a table near the wall, he noticed Siesta as she peered from around the corner, but paid her no mind. He eyed various objects placed on the table, stopping in front of an empty space.

"I have recently had my sight on one of these objects. It is known as the Summoned Book, a text summoned by a Germanian noble years ago. It is said to be written in an unknown language, but at the same time, if someone were to understand even a single page, he would have access to mysteries unrivaled by anything we know. Of course, that is simply a rumor, perhaps one designed by said mage."

He turned around to look at them.

"Even so, I would like to confirm these rumors myself. That is why, if you really want me to give the maid back to the academy, you shouldn't have a problem retrieving that small trinket. Don't worry, I already know where it is located! It is currently in possession of the last heir of that family. You may have heard of them, the Von Zerbst? The heir's name is Kirche and, if my sources are correct, she is studying at the academy of magic, like you."

He gestured to her mantle, the symbol of an Academy student.

Louise felt a bit dizzy for all the information. Considering her luck, she was almost sure Kirche was involved in some way when she heard the mention of a Germanian family, but she also felt kind of relieved. She couldn't care less for a stupid book that nobody could read and she was sure that redhead had no interest in power or fame, meaning she could probably just ask her without any problem, especially if she said Gough needed it.

The giant, however, reacted differently to the request. The first thing that caught his attention was that the book was in a "strange language." That could mean many things, but, considering the recent events with the Prince's weapon, it was possible that it came from his world. The part about it granting power, although just a rumor, could also mean it was a tome of some type.

Though he would prefer to investigate the item himself before handing it over to the man, it seemed as though it would be a simple task to complete. He looked at his master and a glace was enough to understand they had come to the same conclusion.

She nodded, giving him an unspoken consent to answer for her.

"We accept thine offer, but it could take some time to retrieve it."

"Great!" Exclaimed the nobleman "And I am in no hurry to get it, so take your time."

The Giant bowed lightly.

"Thank you for thine patience. We will take our leave then, but first, I would like to ask another small favor, if thou would be so kind to listen."

"Yes, if it isn't something outrageous, I'll consider it."

Hearing that, Gough made his request.

"It is nothing much. I would just like thee to promise no harm will be dealt to Miss Siesta while we retrieve the artifact."

The Count pondered the idea for a moment before responding, "Of course, you have my word. On my honor as a noble, I swear Siesta won't suffer in any way while under my care!"

Satisfied by Mott's words, the pair was escorted out of the mansion and quickly headed back.

\- Academy: Kirche's room -

"So, you want my family heirloom to give it to the Count in exchange for the maid?" Asked the redhead.

"Yes, that is the gist of it." Confirmed Louise.

After they came back, she quickly searched for her 'rival' and found her, surprisingly, reading some books in her room with Tabitha keeping her company. She was surprised of how the redhead was seriously focusing on her reserch.

"I hope we are not asking too much, Lady Kirche." Gough, who had to stay outside on account of his size, spoke to them through the room's window.

"Uhm, not really." She shrugged, then fumbled under her bed and pulled out a dusty box. "It isn't really my genre anyway. I tried reading it to see if there was something useful, but I couldn't understand a single world."

She took a key from the space between her breasts, to which the pinkette blushed, and used it to open the container.

When the contents were revealed, Louise wondered if the object could truly be considered a book.

"This seems more like a bunch of papers glued together."

"Technically, that could be considered a book, Lady Louise." The giant teased. "Anyway, could I please have a look at it?"

"Sure." she said as she placed it in the hand he passed through the window.

The girls waited for him to say something, but instead he remained silent. On the cover, written in the ancient language only the oldest knights like him still knew in Lordran, was a title he hadn't seen in a long time.

_"What is thou working on, Lord Havel?" asked Gough, noticing the bishop scribbling in some papers._

_"Oh, Gough! It's just a little project of mine." He looked around as if to ensure nobody else was there before whispering, "Thou sees, Lord Gwyn believes in the passage of miracles through oral means. I, on the other hand, think we should write down what we know, so that there is no threat of some details being lost in time."_

_The giant's eyes widened. "Wait? That means those are?"_

_"Yes! I am working on a tome containing all of the miracles I know. It is only a draft, but if Lord Gwyn or at least one of his children approves of it, then we could make more for the knights or clerics. And, even if they say no, I still have this in case of my premature departure. Though I still haven't decided on a title yet. For now I think I'll call it-"_

"The Divine Tome of Lordran…" The knight read aloud.

The group of students looked at each other in confusion as Tabitha asked, "Tome?"

"A tome is a collection of sorceries or miracles. They are rare, but every major school of magic has one where I come from. This in particular explains miracles used in my kingdom." Gough explained.

"Wait! Are you serious?!" Asked the shocked pinkette.

"I am afraid I am. I thought it to have been lost forever. To think it had been summoned in this world..." He sighed. "But this is troublesome news. We can't give this to the Count."

"Why not? It's not like he could read it." Rebuked the young mage.

"That is true, but it is still too much of a risk for it to be in the wrong hands. In the same way me or the Prince have come here, it is possible for others from my world to appear and not everybody that can use this knowledge has the best intentions. It is also possible that the Count or some other noble manages to understand some of its content and even use it, though it is the more unlikely scenario." Explained the giant before clearing his throat. "That is something I can't let happen. This manuscript was written by Lord Havel so it could help others, not bring destruction."

"So are we just gonna tell Mr. Creeper to piss off?" Asked Derflingher, who became interested in the conversation at the mention of his proclaimed 'dirty joke rival.'

"That will not be necessary. I thought this could happen, so I came up with a contingency plan. Lady Louise, does thou know were I could get some paper and ink?"

The pinkette looked at him like he asked if water was wet. "We are in a school. I say you could find those things almost everywhere. What do you need them for?"

"If we can't give Count Mott this tome, then we just have to make one of our own. He said the only thing that is known about it is that it is written in a strange language, so, with my help, we could make a believable fake. If we hurry, we should finish by tomorrow morning." He then looked at the Germanian. "Lady Kirche, could I keep the tome? As I said, it is an important relic of my land."

"It's fine, but you will owe me one. Let's say-" She scratched her chin in thought "-a date? Anywhere and whenever I choose!"

The giant was taken aback by the proposal. He had been informed of her intentions from his master, but he couldn't share the redhead's feelings, even if she succeeded in that crazy research to put them "on the same level," so to speak. Nonetheless, they didn't have time to argue.

"If it satisfies thee, then so be it."

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Kirche, clapping her hands together. "Now, go do whatever you have to do. I must go back to work. I feel I am every day closer to a revelation!" She proceeded to laugh like a mad scientist as Tabitha looked at her, muttering, "Scary."

\- Count Mott's Manor: that night -

Having just finished her duties, Siesta was retiring to her room in the servants' quarters. She honestly felt more tired that she should have been, probably because of Gough and Louise's visit that day.

At first, she was surprised and scared for her friend's safety, wishing they wouldn't have bothered for someone like her and risked angering the Count. But, instead they had come. Not only that, they even managed to make a deal with the noble. That honestly rekindled the flame of hope the girl thought had died down inside of her.

She knew the knight could accomplish anything he set his mind to. She just had to wait for a while longer.

With this happy thought, she arrived at the door of her room. She reached for the knob and opened it.

She froze in place when she saw the room wasn't empty as it should have been. Instead, there was none other than Count Mott himself sitting on her bed. At his sides stood two guards armed with spears.

"Siesta, dear. It is good to see you. I wanted to speak with you in a less formal setting, so I waited for you here. I hope I am not disturbing."

"L-Lord Mott! I-I am honored by your visit." She responded, fidgeting while doing a light bow.

"As you should be, of course, but I understand the presence of my guards can me a bit unnerving. You two!" He pointed at them. "Kindly wait for me outside of the room and don't forget to lock the door behind you. We wouldn't want anyone spying on this private conversation." Thee two men responded with a robotic "yes, sir!" and walked past Siesta, locking the room as requested.

The Count then patted on the bed, beckoning the girl to sit beside him. She reluctantly had to comply as he spoke to her, "You see, dear. I am not as bad of a person as everyone else thinks I am. I am a man like any other. I try my best to take life on while striving to fulfill my dreams and ideals." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "One of those ideals is one where flowers like you are not wasted. I sincerely believe someone as beautiful as you should not work in a school full of immature brats when I could show you much more interesting things."

He put a hand on her other shoulder.

Siesta didn't need to sense the men's soul to see what he was trying to do. "P-please, Lord Mott. Stop it right now. Y-you promised Sir Gough I wouldn't be hurt!"

The man chuckled, his voice sending chills down the girl's spine. "Well, I swore you wouldn't suffer in any way."

He grabbed her harder and threw her on the bed. "And I assure you, I will keep my promise. You will not feel anything but pleasure."

He began crawling towards her. She wanted to cry for help, but to who? Gough wasn't there, nobody from the Academy's staff was there, her family wasn't there. She was alone without any way to resist the Count's actions.

She honestly hadn't felt so desperate in all her life and there is one thing any person does when they are truly desperate-they pray. So, she prayed to God and Brimir, but to no avail.

That's why the maid decided to ask someone else. Maybe they will listen? She knew what their names were and she knew what they looked like thanks to Gough's description and wooden sculptures. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any more of the rotten noble who was assaulting her.

She joined her hands together.

(Please).

The Count didn't give too much thought to the girl's actions, as many of his "companions" had a habit of praying during their "exercise."

(Help me, please! If you really are the gods you said you are...Lord Gwyn and his sacred children, please help me!)

Mott reached with his hand, undoing the first button of Siesta's uniform, and tears began to leak from her eyes.

(I don't want this! I beg of you, Great Lord of Sunlight, keep him away from me! PLEASE!)

The man stopped in his tracks as a white light began to eminate from Siesta's hands.

"What?!" Was the only thing he managed to say before the light grew in size, becoming a shockwave that sent him flying across the room, hitting a wall and knocking him unconscious.

The girl opened her eyes, surprised by the Count's exclamation. When she saw him on the ground, she gasped, looking around to see who could have saved her; however, nobody was there.

She looked at her hands and asked herself out loud, "D-did I do it? I did feel a strange, yet welcoming warmth a moment ago...but what was it?"

She was brought to attention by a knock on the door. "Sir, is everything alright?! We heard a scream."

Realization came to the maid as her eyes widened.

(Oh, no. I just attacked a noble. I could be imprisoned, or worse, sentenced to death! What do I do?)

"Sir, we will unlock the door now!" She heard the sound of the key being inserted in the door lock.

In that split second, Siesta had to make a decision. She didn't want to die and she couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of punishment the Count would give her. That is why it didn't take long for her to choose what to do.

(I have to run!)

She couldn't use the door, of course, which meant she had to exit through the window. Fortunately for her, the servants' quarters were at the ground floor.

When the guards opened the door, she had already opened the window and jumped out, running faster than ever on account of a mix of adrenaline and fear for her life as the guards shouted, "Sound the alarm! The Count was attacked!"

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

We start to unravel the Mystery of Siesta's lineage in this one, with the full reveal very soon. Stick with the fic to find out!

Aside for that I have nothing in particular to say in this one, just hoping I didn't gross out too many people with Mott's actions. I never liked him, the same way noone in the cast ever liked him. I needed an almost traumatic event to awaked Siesta, and that seemed like something he would do.

Until Next time! Bye!

Thank you very much to my beta _irithyll _for editing the chapter


	11. Chapter 11 - Siesta of Tarbes

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 11: Siesta of Tarbes -

\- Road towards Count Mott's Manor: early in the morning -

The sun's bright rays washed over Gough as he made his way down the street. Between the glow of the sun and the singing of the birds nearby, it was a picturesque scene, one that lightened his mood in spite of recent events.

"Thank you for allowing me to rest." Louise spoke, yawning and stretching from her perch on his shoulder. "We are lucky the school suspended lessons for a week after the thief's attack. I am so tired that I probably would have skipped class for the first time in a year."

"Thou is welcome then. Still, I feel it should be I thanking thee for staying up all night to help me finish the fake tome." said Gough.

"It couldn't be helped. Someone had to write it on human-sized papers. It was best to get it over with as fast as possible so my life can return to normal again. I don't want to hear you mope over Siesta forever." Reasoned the pinkette, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

The giant smirked at that. She would never admit it, but she was worried for the maid as much as he was. She merely tolerated her at first, yet, as time went on, the girl managed to grow on the young mage until they could even converse without any problem. He was positive the peasant girl was helping the Vallière learn that normal people had the same value as nobles, something he witnessed had been forgotten by many members of the ruling society.

"Anyway, Partner. What did you write in there?" Questioned Derflingher.

"Uh, nothing special, really. Some fun war stories, a bit of Lord Havel's jokes, and some cooking recipes. If they actually manage to decipher it, they will at most learn the infamous Artorias's Salamander Stew! It could incapacitate an entire army, but more because of food poisoning than anything else." He concluded with thunderous laughter to which both the pinkette and the sword joined in shortly after as they imagined the Count attempting to make a stew as if it was a potion with a stupid grin on his face.

They honestly couldn't feel bad for the man even if they tried. Even after only meeting the noble once, it was easy to hate him.

They stopped laughing when they approached the manor, Gough letting his master walk for the last part.

As they arrived they were greeted by a rather worrying sight. Instead of the previous pair of guards, the main gate was flooded with armored men wielding spears. In front of them was the Count himself. He was wearing his usual clothes, but had bandages around his head as he shouted, "Listen up, men! I will repeat it one more time. You have all been given the description of that wretched maid. I want her in my custody by dawn. And I want her alive, but you may use as much force as necessary to bring her back. Am I clear?"

The men responded in unison with a "Yes, sir!" before scattering in different directions.

Shocked by this development, the pair approached the Count as Louise asked "What is the meaning of this, Count Mott?!"

The nobleman turned around and his eyes were filled with rage when he recognised them.

"You! How dare you face me? It was you, wasn't it? You set that vixen up to attempt at my life. I am impressed! The whole 'gentle peasant girl' act was well executed. I didn't even know the spell she used, nor did I see where she hid her wand. Now that the farce has ended, I will have every single one of you punished!"

The flurry of information disoriented the pinkette for a moment, but she was brought back to her senses by Gough's hand gently pushing her back as he got between her and the angry Count.

"I am afraid we have no idea of what thou is saying. I assure you we meant no harm to thee." He took out the fake tome from a pocket in his pants. "We just came to exchange the Summoned Book for Siesta's freedom. Everything thou infers is clearly the fruit of some kind of misunderstanding."

Mott was fuming as he shouted, "It doesn't matter what excuses you come up with and I don't even care for that book anymore. The girl had the courage to attack me under the cover of the night. The only thing I want is justice and that is what I will obtain one way or another." He turned around, dramatically flipping his cape and strolling past the gate. "If you really think you are innocent, then bring the girl back to me and I promise she will have a proper trial."

The Gate closed, leaving a startled Louise and Gough behind.

Derflingher was the first to speak up, "Wow! What a dick!"

The pinkette might have chuckled at the weapon's comment if she wasn't so busy trying to understand what was going on. "Gough, tell me you know what is happening."

The knight scratched his chin under his helm and sighed. "I can't say I do, Lady Louise. Nonetheless, I have enough information to make some educated guesses."

"Then say what you think. It is better than nothing." Ordered the girl.

The giant cleared his throat.

"Thanks to the Count's...colorful explanation, we know two things." He raised one finger. "He insists Miss Siesta attacked him last night. Knowing her, I doubt it possible, so he must be hiding something or he misunderstood her intention."

He raised a second finger.

"He declared that Siesta used an unknown spell and that he didn't see a wand. This I don't know how to explain. Casting sorceries without a catalyst is impossible, to my knowledge at least, even if I theorized our friend has a predisposition for it."

"Wait! You never mentioned that last part!" Louise exclaimed.

"Did I? It must have slipped my mind." The giant scratched his helm sheepishly while she facepalmed.

"Anyway, there is still much information we lack. That is why it is imperative that we find Siesta before the guards do...for her safety and to get to the bottom of this affair." Concluded Gough.

The pinkette crossed her arms and tilted her head in though. "Easier said than done. We have no idea were she could have gone and we are outnumbered."

"But we have an advantage over them." Countered the knight as Louise looked at him with interest as he continued.

"We know Siesta far more than they do. Let's think about it for a second. If this is all an accident, as I suspect, then she must have been scared when the Count was hurt. She probably decided to flee because she feared the repercussions of a peasant attacking a noble, but it shouldn't have taken too long for her to figure out she couldn't just return to the academy, nor could she go back to her family, as they could be persecuted as well. What would you do if you were her, Lady Louise?"

The pinkette seemed surprised by her Familiar requesting her input instead of continuing his explanation, but she complied and started reasoning, "I guess I'd find a place to hide. Knowing how emotional Siesta is, she will probably choose a place she personally feels safe in more than a strategic location like, let's say, an abandoned cabin in the woods."

The giant nodded.

"Very good, my Lady. I had come to the same conclusion; however, I am afraid that not many places come to mind. She spoke of her hometown and where she used to play as a child. Aside from that, I have realized it was I who did all the talking most of the time. Uhm?" He closed his eyes and began listing in his mind again all the places the maid had mentioned him since they had met until that moment.

His eyes suddenly opened as he remembered a specific location that matched what they were looking for.

"It could be a long shot, but I think I know where to start. Let's return to the Academy, but we mustn't alert the soldiers that we may have a lead."

Louise nodded as they began walking back at a slightly quickened pace. They didn't notice one of the Count's guards following them, hidden by the trees.

\- Tristain's Academy of Magic: familiar's Courtyard -

Guiche was walking towards his oversized fiend's usual resting place, a closed chess set in his hands. He had been searching for his all morning, wondering where he could have gone. Even the Vallière was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't like he was in any hurry, but after practicing a bit since their last 'match,' he was confident he could beat him at least once.

That is why he felt a little bit disappointed when he didn't find the giant under his usual three and the fact that his bow and quiver were missing meant that he probably had left the academy with his master.

The boy sighed as he turned back towards the student's quarters to place the board back in his room. He supposed he should go see what his dear Montmorency was doing. He had been grateful his beloved managed to forgive him, though she clarified that was the last time, and vowed to make her trust him once more.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the person he had been looking for and the pinkette in front of the gate of the Academy. He approached them with a smile.

"Sir Gough and the Expl-Lady Louise! I have been looking for you!" He had to correct himself from using the girl's new, admittedly catchy, nickname.

The knight turned around to look at the blond, immediately noticing the object in his hands.

"Ah, Mister Guiche! I am afraid I can not indulge thee today. Lady Louise and I were about to depart."

The boy seemed saddened by that, but then noticed the pinkette's uncharacteristically stoic face. "Is everything alright, Vallière? You seem tense."

"Uh? Oh, it's nothing. I am just tired, as I didn't sleep well last night. Now shush! We have something more important to do." She said while gesturing to the giant who complied and excused himself.

Guiche watched as the pair walked away. He felt uneasy, noticing their strange behavior. He pondered what to do. They obviously didn't want him to meddle in their business, and he had no obligation to worry for them either. He promised he would change and be a real knight and gentlemen. His past self would have simply ignored them, but now he was a different person. That is why he began following them. After all, to quote the giant, 'a knight who doesn't help those in need is no knight at all.'

\- Forest outside the academy: some minutes later -

Louise was following Gough towards his prince's grave. She wasn't very confident that a frightened girl would seek refuge in that kind of place, but he assured her the maid found it very soothing.

"Here we are." Declared the giant as the pair entered the clearing. On the small hill, the tombstone was left the same way as the last time the knight has saw it, save for the figure of a girl dressed in dirty maid's clothes. She appeared to be sobbing, curled up with her face buried in her knees.

They approached her, the pinkette speaking up first, "Siesta?"

The voice of a known person prompted the maid to raise her head, rivers of tears streaming down her face, "L-Lady L-Louise? G-Gough?"

"Yes, Siesta it is us. We have been looking for thee." Informed the knight.

The peasant girl had a confused look on her face, perhaps debating whether or not this was reality, before she realized they were actually there and latched on to Gough's leg.

"Waa! I-I was so scared! I-I didn't want to hurt the Count, I'm sorry. He tried to...to...but then there was a white light and he was on the floor. I-I was afraid they were gonna k-kill me and I ran away. B-But I didn't know where to go, and then...and then..." After that, she continued with a series of incoherent words the giant could not understand, probably venting out all the frustration of those last hours.

After a while, Siesta seemed to have calmed down a bit, now only sobbing slightly. She stopped when she felt a hand on her head, slowly and gently stroking it. She turned slightly to see the pinkette had inched over to them and was headpatting her. The motion seemed to relax the maid more, something that made the knight feel really happy, especially because his master's attempt was more successful than his.

They remained in place until she had finally regained her bearings and freed his leg as he asked, "Does thou feel better now?"

She sniffed and swept her last tears away. "A-a bit, yes."

"Good!" Said the giant, smiling for a moment before using a serious tone, "I am sorry for asking so soon, but we are short on time. Could thou please explain exactly what happened last night? Lord Mott sustains thou attacked him with magic and then fled. Is it true?"

Louise shot an angry look at him. He asked to retell an obviously traumatic experience after they took al that time to calm her down; however, to her surprise, Siesta responded immediately.

"I-I understand. And, to answer your question, no, I didn't attack the Count. I was returning to my room after my shift ended and he was there with two guards. He ordered them to wait outside the room. He claimed he wanted to just talk to me, but shortly after he tried to..." She paused, starting to curl up again.

Seeing this, Gough reassured her, "Please, there is no need for thee to continue after that. Just answer this: did thou really use magic?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think so, but there isn't another explanation."

The giant scratched his chin in thought. "Well, then what does thou remember doing? Tell us everything thou thought or felt, but feel free to leave out everything about that man if it is too painful."

"I-I remember I was desperate and I started praying for someone to help me. I didn't know what else to do at that point."

That information piqued his interest. "Praying? What kind of prayers?"

"Uh? I am not sure. I think I simply prayed him to leave me be." She blushed slightly. "I did pray to Gwyn though, since asking the founder didn't do anything."

(_Could it be?_)

"Can I ask thee to repeat the same prayer? The exact words would be better, but it is ok as long as the meaning is the same. Also, try to recreate the same emotions thou felt. I know it is painful to remember it, but there is something I need to verify."

"O-ok, I'll do my best." Siesta closed her eyes and joined her hands.

Louise was about to ask Gough what he had in mind when he put his hand in front of her.

"Please, Lady Louise, stand behind me and trust me." He then turned towards the maid. "Ok Siesta, repeat the prayer, this time out loud."

She unsurely nodded and thought back at that moment before beginning.

"_Please, great lord of sunlight, get him away from me._" Images of the Count trying to undress her appeared in her mind. "_PLEASE!_"

Once again, light developed in her hands before bursting out with a great shockwave that raised some dust.

The pinkette, removing the arm she instinctively covered her eyes with, exclaimed, "What was that?!"

"That was most certainly the miracle known as _Force._ It is part of the basic skill set aspiring clerics learn." He crossed her arms. "I think I have a fairly good idea of the events of last night now. Count Mott tried to assault Miss Siesta. Due to the situation, namely the chaos of the moment and her desperate prayer, she managed to use _Force_ to free herself and escape."

The maid was shocked by the familiar's words. "That means I can use magic from your world!? Do I have noble heritage?"

"Not necessarily. Every school of magic of my world can be taught with the right teacher and training. I already told thee nobility is not linked to magic there, though most nobles have dwelled in it." Informed the giant.

"But didn't you tell me people need some kind of sacred object to focus a Miracle!" The pinkette scolded.

"That is typically the case, but I personally know of three instances in which the caster didn't need it. The first is when a particular weapon or equipment has been enchanted. Take, for example, the Dragonslayer Swordspear. It can not function as a catalyst, but it is infused with the Prince's lighting, making it possible to use by any warrior skilled enough." The young mage nodded, remembering the display Gough made while fighting Fauquet.

"The second case is with highly skilled clerics who train their whole lives for it and, even then, most of them still prefer to use catalysts because it is less taxing. And the third..." He stopped for a moment before addressing Siesta. "Miss Siesta, does thou remember thine mother's words on when to read her letter?"

The maid nodded.

"Of course, I would never forget it. She said I could open it if I witnessed the power of Gwyn's miracles, but we already discovered that she couldn't be referring to simply me learning them from someone else, as she couldn't predict you would be summoned. Why do you ask?"

"Because the third and last instances I witnessed a miracle like that...is when Gwyn himself used them." Concluded the knight, remaining silent to let her realize what he meant.

The girl's eyes widened, "S-so, with 'Gwyn's Miracles,' she probably meant a miracle without a catalyst!"

"Exactly. In that case, thou could have understood it on thine own. If, eventually, thou casted a miracle accidentally during thy life, then thou could have guessed she meant that." Gough added before asking, "So, why don't we go to recover the letter so thou could read it?"

"There is no need for it." Declared the maid before searching in the pockets of her dress and taking out an envelope. "I have right here. I always bring it with me as a good luck charm!"

She looked at it for a minute before opening it, revealing a series of papers.

Streams of tears began to fall down her face once more, this time out of pure joy for finally getting to know her mother's last words to her. Her excitement seemed to die down a bit as she tilted her head in confusion, "I-I can't understand it."

She handed them to Gough. "Is it written in some language you know."

He took them in his big hands. Louise was surprised to see he was able to handle them with incredible care despite the size difference.

"Yes, I know it. I am afraid I imagined something like this could happen. While the language spoken in Vinheim is basically the same thou uses, I have researched some of thine books and found out the written part is completely different; however, don't fault thine mother for this as I believe she had no idea of knowing this if she wasn't in this world for very long."

"Then, could you read them for me?" The maid coyly asked.

The knight smiled and nodded as he said, "I would be my pleasure."

He looked at the letter that was printed in neat calligraphy. Before speaking out loud, he read the whole first page in his mind, a habit he developed for all the surprisingly numerous documents and treaties he had to sign because of his position in Gwyn's army. If he didn't have his helm on, the girls would have seen a shocked expression on his face as he quickly read through the remaining papers.

The two girls looked at each other, confused by the giant's silence and the maid asked, "Sir Gough? Is something wrong?"

After he had read the whole letter he addressed the peasant girls, his voice serious and grave, "Lady Siesta."

He stopped for a couple of seconds, seemingly pondering what to say, "I have to warn thee what is written here will change not only thou's, but all of our lives forever. Does thou still seek this knowledge?"

She took a step back after those words. What could those sheets possibly contain? What could make the knight so tense? She quickly mulled it over before replying, "Yes, even if my life won't be the same anymore, I wouldn't be able to continue onward if I don't know what my mother left me."

"Very well." He breathed in deeply before beginning.

_"Dear daughter of mine,_

_I realize now that I don't even know your new name, though I am not angry about it as it was I who asked them to change it for your safety._

_If you are reading this, then it means my fears came true and you have inherited HIS power. I imagine you are confused and scared of what you can do, but that is why I am writing this letter. I will explain everything I can about that power and the land it comes from, then I will narrate my story and how you came to be._

_You and I come from a faraway land called Lordran._

The Giant continued reading. Aside for the last few pages, the letter just spoke about their world the same way he did.

_Now that you know the history of our land, I suppose it is time to speak about me and you._

_Firstly, I'll introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth of Vinheim, youngest of three daughters of a wealthy family of renowned sorcerers. My parents were both teachers at the famous Dragon School of Sorceries. My childhood was, for the most part, a fairly happy one. I had a loving family, a warm and welcoming home, and the freedom to do as I pleased...that is, until it was time for me to learn our craft._

_It didn't take much to notice my ineptitude for the mystic arts. I was not able to sense souls, nor was I able to use my own to cast the most basic of spells. My world was shattered in that moment and I watched as my sisters grew up and went on with their successful lives. It wasn't that I was mad at them, though-of course, all I wanted was for them to live happily._

_Shortly after I turned seventeen, my parents came to me with shocking news. I was to be betrothed to a promising son of a friend of theirs. I obviously protested, but they were immovable, telling me it was for my own good. I understood immediately that they just wanted to make me into a trophy wife. I would have lived a comfortable life, sure, but I would be as trapped as an undead in a dungeon, my bloodline used to give birth to more powerful and capable future sorcerers._

_I thought about if for a long time. Was it really the best life I could aspire for? Was there really nothing else for me to do than sit still and behave? The answer was obviously no! There must have been a reason as to why I was this way. I knew deep in me that I couldn't find the truth by staying there. That's why, one night, I took everything of value I could find, stole a horse, and ran away as fast as I could. I was not sure if my parents would have searched for me or not, but I wouldn't come back._

_So, that is how my journey began. I travelled through the land without a proper objective and just mindlessly wandered around. At some point, I used up the money I had taken and was forced to find a job. Thankfully, I wasn't against it, as many other noblemen usually are. I worked in many different places. I served drinks in inns, babysat, and cleaned houses and mansions. During those times, I had the opportunity to observe a myriad of different people, all with their problems and dreams for the future._

_Still, I couldn't really find what I was looking for in any of these places, so I continued to press on. Eventually, I found myself responding to an interesting notice. Apparently there was a need for servants in ANOR LONDO of all places. I admit I had quite a good laugh at the thought of it. I imagine there is no such thing as a self-cleaning castle, even in a sacred place where the gods live._

_I decided to give it a shot. I thought that perhaps working so closely beside a divine figure would give me inspiration. At the time, I had no idea how much my life would change._

_The moment me and the other new servants arrived, we were immediately put to work. They broke us up in groups, almost like battalions, each group responsible for maintaining one area of the castle. The one I was in was responsible for the living quarters. Apparently, this superior being actually slept! There's another broken stereotype for you!_

_Anyway all seemed to go well for a while. I worked hard, the pay was good, and the servant rooms were almost as refined as mine back at my family's mansion! Of course, nothing good lasts forever, and around a year into my employment, Gwyn exiled the Prince. I told you nobody is permitted to say his name anymore, that is because the King decreed it. He made sure everything that even remotely concerned his son was wiped out._

_I know this seems to have nothing to do with me, but we'll get to it in a minute. One evening, they gave us the opportunity to finish working early and mostly all of my colleagues accepted. I, on the other hand, was a little bit of a workaholic and, since I was in the middle of cleaning the last of the guest rooms, I decided to finish up before following them. That meant I was alone on my way back to my quarters. I also noticed there were strangely not many guards around, which I learned later on was an order from the lord of sunlight himself to have some privacy._

_Since the night was so peaceful I decided to take a little detour so that I could pass through a glass corridor that had the best view of the whole palace. None even cared for a lone maid walking by anyway, but that meant I would pass in front of the king's room. Usually that wouldn't be anything special, I had done it many times, but that night, something was different. The door which was usually sealed shut was slightly ajar, a thin line of light passing through._

_I would have just ignored if it wasn't for a sound that caught my attention. It seemed that someone was sobbing. I moved the door just enough to peek inside and saw something I would have never imagined. Lord Gwyn was sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands while he was crying. The Lord of Sunlight, who brought up the Age of Fire, was showing a side of him that was incredibly human._

_Unconsciously, I opened the door a little bit more and poked my head in. In that moment, the king tensed up, raised his head and looked at me. I froze, thinking about what to do. I saw something I shouldn't have. Sure, I could run away and hope THE ALL POWERFUL LORD GWYN would not catch up to me. And, even if I managed to do that, what could I accomplish? I would be hunted down and executed for some made up crime and nobody would ever believe me if I told them the real reason._

_That's why I instead bowed down as far as possible, hitting the ground with my head, and implored him to forgive me, swearing I would not tell anybody what I saw. I remained in that position for what seemed like hours before daring to raise my gaze just enough to see his reaction. He was still sitting there, staring at me, probably looking directly into my soul._

_After some time he sighed, said he believed me and told me to go away. I should have listened to him, I really should have. But I couldn't help it, like a moth attracted to the flame, I had to get closer and ask him, "Why are you crying, my liege?"_

_He once again looked startled by my actions. He seemed to debate it for a moment, but he decided to humor me. Looking back, maybe he just needed someone else to vent his frustration to, someone who would listen and who he could get rid of if needed be. He told me he was saddened by his son's betrayal. He was angry at him at first, wanting to destroy everything that reminded him of the Prince. But, he admitted not so long after the fact, he started to feel sorry for his harsh punishment. Nonetheless, he had to continue to enforce his punishment not only to save face, but because of tactical purposes, as well._

_After that we continued to speak. Each word that came out of his mouth made me realize how complicated of a person he really was, with many strengths and, at the same time, weaknesses as well. I don't know exactly when, but at some point, it was my turn to speak about myself. After almost all the night had passed, I returned to my room, the king saying he enjoyed our conversation and wouldn't be against meeting again._

_So, in the following days, I found ways to end my shift later and come to his room. We continued our chats and I started to fall for him and his incredible charisma. We eventually became more...intimate, he finding excuses to send for me to 'attend' to him almost every night. Of course, he was merely attracted to my looks, which were the only thing I had going for me at home. I am not so naive to think he was in love with me; however, I found myself unable to resist him._

_In hindsight, the time spent with him was probably the best of my life. But, inevitably, if you reach too far into the fire, you are gonna get burnt. That is what happened one day when I woke up with a sense of nausea as I threw up in the bathroom. I started to wonder if I ate something bad the previous day, but nothing came to mind. Then I had a flash of my time at home, about that stupid marriage lessons my parents managed to make me go to. I paled when I realized what morning sickness could mean._

_That night, I went to Gwyn's room as always, prepared to talk to him about it. It appeared I didn't need to, as the moment he looked at me his eyes widened. I guess he was able to sense the 'extra soul' forming in me. Anyway, I thought that would have been my end, but once again my expectations were proven wrong. On his face, I saw a storm of emotions in rapid succession. Happiness? Confusion? Anger? Sadness? Determination? He was in his thoughts for a while until he steeled his gaze._

_He told me I had the day off and ordered me to go back to my room and wait. Shortly after, I received a notice that read, "We thank you for your services to the Gods. You are relieved of your duties and will be sent away in the morning with your due compensation." That made me snort a bit. He sent me with enough money to live happily somewhere as far as possible from there. He even arranged a transport to some unknown village at the edge of the kingdom!_

_Anyway, I packed my things as quickly as possible and headed for the main gate. Once again, something unexpected happened and to this day I still think I have been cursed in some way to have this bad luck. On the way down, I crossed paths with none other than lord Gwyndolin himself. I wasn't that worried about it, he surely wouldn't care about a servant leaving the castle._

_Nevertheless, when he passed by me, a chill went through my spine as he turned around and asked me who I was. I was tempted to just continue walking and ignore him, but that would have been both disrespectful and suspicious. So I quickly responded, saying I was a simple servant that was fired recently for a mistake I had made during work. He seemed satisfied by that and let me go with a quite rude comment about my supposed incompetence._

_And so I left that part of my life behind. I decided to not live in the village my liege had dropped me in and travelled a little bit more. I finally stopped around five months later, using the money he gave me to buy a cabin in the woods, a couple of minutes from the nearest town by foot. It was a quiet place where I could raise a child in peace. Yes, I decided to raise you, because it didn't matter which circumstances you were conceived under...you were still the fruit of me and my love._

_After I settled down, everything went smoothly until you were born. I went to a clinic in the nearest town to give birth and was enthusiastic when the doctor told me you were a healthy little girl. The moment I took you into my arms, I finally understood my purpose. You smiled at me with pure happiness I didn't think was possible in this world anymore. That's why the purpose of my life became protecting you, my little ball of sunshine!_

_It took merely a day for the doctors to give me leave to go back home and I hurried up, wanting to show you around. But not far from the house, I noticed horses tied to a tree, and a man in a black cloak keeping watch._

_I quickly hid from view and observed as two other similarly dressed men approached him. They started speaking to one other, saying things like "the woman is not at home, maybe we should check in town." _

_And then I heard those words, those hideous words that still haunt me in my nightmares -"Ok, but remember, even if Lord Gwyindolin said to bring her back either dead or alive, the baby has to die."_

_I froze in place, hiding behind a bush as the men took their horses and left. My mind was swirling with questions. Why were they looking for me? The answer was sleeping soundly in my arms. How did they know? My mind went back to that single moment before I left. A proficient sorcerer and son of Gwyn could of course figure out my condition with a single glance, just like his father. Why didn't he finish me there? I imagined he either didn't believe his own eyes at first, or didn't want to raise suspicion, hoping his father had let me go for a reason._

_All those thoughts were crushed by a single, absolute truth. I needed to run away. Fast. I went back to the house, finding everything in disarray. I was perplexed by the fact that they all left without leaving someone to wait for my possible return, but quickly wrote it off it as my first hint of luck. I took all the money I had left and escaped._

_I think I was on the run for around a week, seeking shelter everywhere I could and stopping only to buy food and other basic necessities for you. Eventually, I come across a small town and booked a room for us at an inn. The owner was a kind woman who also had children, so she decided to put mashed food, fit for a baby, in the menu. That's why that evening I decided to have dinner at a table in the inn instead of the one in my room, bringing you with me._

_While I was eating, I heard a couple of travelers talking to a waitress. Most of it was just very bad flirting, but at some point, they spoke of some rumor about a portal to another world. That piqued my interest, so I leaned in to listen better. Apparently, in a village they visited along the road, there was a legend that once every hundred years, when a black shadow obscures the sun, a portal opens that lets you travel to a word were not even the gods can go. As it so happened, that day was very close._

_I didn't know how much of it was true, but if it was, then I had just found a way for us to escape. It could have proven to be just a farce, but I had to try in order to keep you safe. I asked them where they heard that story and headed there the very next morning. When I arrived, I asked around and someone directed me to a little lake just outside the village, informing me that supposed moment would have been in three days at noon._

_I booked a room and waited until then._

_On that fateful day, I woke up early and prepared everything I thought might be necessary. After all, even if it worked, there is nothing to say the other world wasn't also dangerous._

_After everything was ready, I bid farewell to the inn's owner and departed, arriving at the lake's shore just a couple of minutes before the appropriate time. I honestly couldn't contain the tension. What would I find beyond the portal? Would it even open or was it just a myth? My thoughts were interrupted by the rustle of leaves behind me. I turned around amd my whole body tensed up at the sight of the men I was trying to avoid, wearing black with knives in their hands, surrounding me._

_My breathing hitched. Why here? Why now? Those were the only things I could ask myself in that moment until one of the men stepped forward. I still remember what he said, "Miss, please follow us. We will not harm either you or your child if not necessary." _

_What a liar! Of course, he couldn't know I heard their conversation days prior, but to think someone would lie so easily to a mother about their daughter's safety..._

_Unfortunately, I had nowhere else to go, no escape routes or slip ups. They were all around me as they drew closer, but, maybe in the end, lady luck decided she played with me for long enough and helped me, as a shadow covered the area. While all of them held their heads up to see a spherical silhouette covering the sun, I began looking around, hoping for the portal to open. As if answering my prayers, when the light was completely gone, the image of the black sun on the lake's waters started to swirl. Faster and faster until a hole of complete darkness formed in its place._

_I quickly ran towards it, ready to jump. However, one of the men noticed my movement and, unable to reach me in time, threw his dagger at me. It just grazed my arm as I dived into the portal. I managed to look up as I was falling to see it closing up behind me as darkness enveloped me._

_I then saw a bright white light and found myself laying on the ground in a deep forest I didn't recognise. You were crying and I was trying to calm you, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm while I searched for a path that could lead me out of there. Eventually, I managed to find a little farm, run by a warm and welcoming family. They didn't even ask a lot of questions, helping me out of simple kindness, something I never witnessed in our world._

_They gave me a room to stay and were showing me around the house when I suddenly blacked out. I woke up some time later on a bed, you soundly sleeping beside me in a cradle. The family came to visit a few minutes later with a doctor they called from a nearby town. He seemed at a loss about what was affecting me until he noticed the cut on my arm. It had swollen veins all around it. Apparently that dagger that wounded me was covered in a very potent poison that no one knew about._

_He said he was sorry and that I wouldn't live beyond than a couple of weeks, maybe a month. The news crushed the last hope I had of a happy life with you. I honestly didn't want to do anything other than cry until my last moment, but I knew there was still something I had to do. _

_I questioned my hosts about where we were. They spoke the same language as my homeland, but I was glad they didn't even know about Lordran or any other country I was familiar with. That and the night sky you are probably familiar with were enough proof that this was, in fact, a different world._

_Next, I asked them who would look after you. They didn't know it at the time, but they promised me they'll do anything in they power to get you into a good family. I thanked them greatly for it and I'll give them this letter with precise instructions on when you can open it. I am sorry for all this mystery, but I only want a normal life for you. That's why I also begged them to tell you I died from an illness. The less you knew, the less likely you were to awaken your powers. Please don't hate me for that._

_Anyway, that's my story. An unlucky girl who went in search of her place in the world and died shortly after finding it. My heart is at ease knowing you are safe from the prince's persecution, but at the same time, I am sorry I will not be at your side. I hope my letter has given you some of the answers you wanted._

_If you have the strength to forgive me, then would you mind me giving you more motherly advice?_

_First, don't fault your father for this, because as much as he didn't feel anything for me, I am more than sure he loved you greatly. After all, he let me go instead of destroying the only proof of his weak and sinful side. Not to mention that, from the way those men were dressed and their words, I am confident that the prince acted outside of the king's knowledge. Always hold you head high, proud of being the daughter of Gwyn, lord of sunlight._

_Second, never question if you should have been born. You are the single, most important thing I have in this or any other world. Never doubt you have a purpose in life and even if you can't see it, it is there, waiting for you. Fight for your freedom and never leave it just because somebody else told you that you can't make it!_

_Finally, I'll just say I am once again sorry for all you must have been through. I never wanted to abandon you and it is a regret I carry to my grave. I can't imagine what you want to do now. If you want, you can run away like I did, try to live a normal life somewhere where nobody knows you. You can use your powers to help others, or even for your personal gain if you end up becoming that type of person. If that is the case, then just remember that the power of Miracles will always answer your prayers to the Gods. I can't tell you more, since I was inept with them the same way I was with Sorceries._

_Whatever your choice is, I am sure it will be the right one. I am afraid I have to end my letter here. Each day it becomes more difficult to do anything and I probably won't be able to even lift a pen by tomorrow._

_Never forget that I love you. You may feel lonely or scared sometimes, but a piece of my soul lives in you, so I am always watching._

_Farewell, my little ball of sunshine,_

_my little Gwynette."_

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

I can bet at least half of the people reading this don't like Elizabeth's backstory.

I know it is very far fetched, but it was in my mind since the first chapter, so that is what is gonna be. I am afraid I humanized Gwyn to much, but even in canon he had some flaws and made some questionable decisions. Also I aslway thought he was somewhat related to the mythological figure of Zeus, which everybody knows had an affair with everything that breathed, so I thought it could be something else they had in common, though for Gwyn it was a one time thing.

Anyway, I hope some of you appreciated my very first though out OC (The bandits don't count, they are just a bunch of stereotypes). I just wanted something different that no other fanfictions would have tryed. And yes, Siesta's 'Dark souls name' is Gwynette, to keep the 'Gwyn-' epiteth all his children had. I won't say she changes her name, but she will have chances to use it in the future.

Lastly I know It isn't said anywhere that Gwyn could use miracles without a catalist, but I went with that idea because it felt right.

Aside for that I feel the chapter was ok, not the best one I have done, but not the worst either.

Thank you for all your reviews! Until Next time! Bye!

P.S. from now on the Nameless King's grave would be mentioned as 'Nameless Grave' in the transitions because it sounds cool.

Thank you very much to my beta _irithyll _for editing the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Against the Wave

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 12: Against the Wave -

\- Nameless Grave -

"That is all that thine mother wrote in her letter." Concluded Gough as he handed the papers back to Siesta.

Silence fell in the area as the two girls took in the information delivered by him. A bewildered look had settled on the maid's face after going through a wide array of emotions during the reading, while Louise had sat down on the ground at some point, equally surprised.

The giant couldn't help but feel disrupted. (_How could we not notice our lord's sadness? We were all blinded by his image of a perfect and inscrutable ruler. If we had noticed before, maybe Miss Elizabeth wouldn't have suffered so much._)

The silence was broken by a low sob. The master-familiar pair turned to look at the figure of the newly discovered princess holding her mother's letter tightly to her chest.

She honestly didn't know how she should feel. She was happy to have finally heard her mother's last words, but she also felt deep sorrow knowing her story and the regrets she left behind. A hole inside of her soul was filled after understanding what her heritage was, but at the same time, she could feel the anger boiling up inside of her as a result of her 'brother's' actions and even towards her 'father' for abandoning her and her mother.

Siesta began curling up again, venting all of these emotions out in the only way she could think of-crying. She stopped though when she felt an oversized hand caressing her back. She looked up and noticed Gough had inched over and sat down beside her.

"I could only imagine what thou must be feeling, but please, do not despair. Just like thine mother said in those papers, thou has the freedom to choose a path whenever thee is ready."

He then did something that shocked both the girls. He kneeled down in front of the maid and stated, "I swore I would help thee and that is a promise I am not going to break as long as I draw breath, but rest assured. Now that I know of thine lineage, I am also abiding by the sacred oath I have made to serve thine father and his children as a loyal knight. I am at thine service, Princess."

He lowered his head as a sign of respect, something they had seen him do only in front of his prince's grave.

The 'princess' in question blushed and fidgeted slightly at the giant's actions.

"W-Wha...I-I...B-but..."

She remained in that state for a while, not sure how to respond. Still, the initial surprise seemed to turn into sadness as she stood up on her toes and, placing her hand on the knight's head, forced him to look in her eyes.

"I am grateful for that, but I don't want a loyal knight. I just want my friend to tell me his stories, make me laugh, and sustain me like he always does. Can you do that?"

Gough couldn't help but smile at her request, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position.

"With pleasure! I won't lie when I say I hoped for that response. I am happy to see thee acting more like thyself. I am sorry for all these formalities. I'll help thee in any way I can as a friend, Siesta."

There was no way to express the level of gratitude that emanated from the girl's eyes at that statement.

"Thank you, Gough. I don't know what to think about this, but I feel better knowing you are by my side."

The moment was broken by the pinkette suddenly standing up, ruffling her hair and shrieking.

This continued for a minute until she calmed down, let herself fall on the grass on her back, and sighed.

"You know, since I summoned Gough, every time something like this happens, I tell myself: 'That's it, things could never be more complicated than this.' However, it seems that he has made it his mission to prove me wrong every day. First, he comes to me talking about coming from a completely different world, which turns out to be true. Then, there was the thief attack and we discover the infamous 'Staff of Destruction' belonged to his kingdom's Prince, who died saving the Headmaster. And now the maid he befriended and helped the first day he was here turns out to be ANOTHER Princess from his land. If things continue to go this way, I fully expect my great-great grandmother to be Ciaran's long lost sister or something like that."

Siesta chuckled, but her giggles quickly turned into boisterous laughter that even Louise couldn't help but to join in on. In mere seconds, the tense atmosphere seemed to lighten up a bit at the sound of the girls' laughter.

(_I wonder if that was really a complaint or if Lady Louise was attempting to cheer Siesta up in her own strange way._) A wide smile formed under Gough's helm. (_I guess she has a talent for befriending princesses._) He chuckled to himself.

After they settled down, the peasant girl seemed to be more serene, still worried about the letter's content, but happy her friends were at her side. Unfortunately, there was still an issue at hand.

"I am sorry to break thine good mood, but there is still the problem with Lord Mott. We know now thou acted in self-defence, but I am not convinced he would wait for an actual trial if he finds thee." Declared Gough with a serious tone.

The giant's comment brought a frown on the pinkette's face.

"Yes, there is still that." She crossed her arms, wrinkles forming on her forehead as she thought. "We could ask the headmaster for help. He will surely believe us."

The knight went in a similar position to his master and responded, "That may be for the best, though I am afraid we have only Lady Siesta's witness since the Count has surely cleared all the other possible evidence. In that case, it would be her word against his, and though we discovered she could also be considered a noble for this world's standard, that man is still more influential."

The trio resumed thinking about a possible solution.

(_What else could we do?_) Thought Gough as a memory of a couple of days prior resurfaced in his mind.

_"I am sorry, Sir Gough. Your status as a familiar means you can't receive the title of chevalier as the others had." Said Henrietta with a sorrowful bow._

_"There is no need to apologize, Princess. As a knight, I am simply content that my lady had her right reward." Reassured the giant._

_The noble seemed saddened by his response, but her gaze filled with determination._

_"Even so, I need to do something in return for protecting us all and capturing Fouquet. If you ever need any kind of help, don't be afraid to ask! I could even bend the law a bit if it's for a just cause." She winked as the last part was whispered so only he could hear it._

The knight opened his eyes and addressed the young mage.

"Lady Louise, what if we ask the princess? She could vouch for Lady Siesta. That could easily balance the scales in our favor."

"What?! We can't bother the princess for something like that!" The pinkette shouted in response.

Gough raised his hands and replied in a calm tone.

"I am just suggesting we ask her if she has the time. She said she would have helped us if in need of assistance and this seems to be one of those situations. If she is, understandably, busy, then we could try to see if Lord Mott accepts an apology and the book we were about to give him as compensation. After all, what really got hurt was his pride more than anything."

That seemed to sound better for Louise as she agreed, "Fine! Let's go back to the Academy before something else happens!"

At her words, they heard a rustle in the leaves at the edge of the clearing before various figures approached them, all garbed the same plated armor with the Count's crest on it.

"C-Count Mott!" Exclaimed Siesta as the nobleman stepped into the clearing and bowed at the mention of his name.

Immediately, the group of armored soldiers surrounded the trio as the Count explained, "So, as I suspected...you were in cahoots with that wretched maid all along! It was the right move ordering one of my guards to follow you! Don't you have any honor as a noble?"

The pinkette tightened her fist, almost drawing blood, after hearing that.

"Do not speak of honor after what you have done! Not only did you fail to respect your promise and assaulted Siesta, but you still continue to lie after we discovered the truth!"

The man stepped back at her outburst, but quickly recomposed himself and rebunked, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about! I never lie! Hand her to me and I'll see that she is rightly punished, otherwise prepare to feel my wrath as well!"

Louise was about to respond when Gough got between them, bow in hand in a fighting ready stance.

"I will never let Lady Siesta suffer for simply defending herself! As I said, we will take her to the academy and solve this dispute on fair ground. If thou wants to have her, then thou should pass over me!" He swung his bow in the air like a club, creating a gust of wind. All the soldiers backed away after that show of physical might.

The Count was visibly annoyed by his men's actions.

"Cowards! Don't be intimidated by him. For how much strength he has, he could never compete with the might of magic!" He then removed his coat and readied his wand. "I, Mott the Wave, will dispose quickly of you, barbarian!"

With a flick of his wand, water started to amass around him as he shouted, "_Stream_!"

The liquid concentrated on the tip of his catalyst before shooting out toward the giant at incredible speed. His opponent seemed unimpressed as he simply raised his arms in front of him, taking the attack with his gauntlets. The pressure of spell was enough to slightly move him backwards, but the titanite-reinforced armor he was wearing could easily absorb its damage without budging.

As the assault ended, Gough lowered his arms. They felt a bit sore, but were mostly unharmed.

"So, thine element is water, I presume."

"What? How can you take a line class spell like nothing? It can even bend steel! What material is your armor made of?!" Asked a shocked Mott.

"I have no intention of telling thee. Thou probably couldn't find it in this land anyway. On another note, I believe it to be my turn to attack." Immediately, he charged at the man, but without rune-enhanced speed, and hit him with a kick. He didn't use all his strength out of fear of killing the man, but he still sent him flying against a tree a couple of meters back.

"Sir!" A couple of soldiers were immediately by their lord's side. They gave a sigh of relief when they saw he was just unconscious and immediately turned towards the giant, weapons ready.

In respect of their loyalty, Gough reassured them, "Please be at ease. I attacked only because he did first. You are free to do the same as well, but instead I suggest thou aids thine master by bringing him to a healer. I did my best to hold back, but it is more than possible I broke some of his bones."

The men argued among themselves for a minute before nodding. A small group of them was about lift the nobleman, but they stopped when he raised a hand and spoke up.

"There will be no need for that." He struggled a bit before standing up while leaning on the tree and panting heavily. "I-I guess I underestimated how much s-strength you had. I understand now how you could face a noble in a direct fight."

"Then thou can also see how this confrontation is pointless." Stated the knight.

"That would be if this were a normal duel." He once again raised his wand and chanted, "_Water Snake_!"

This time, the liquid he conjured took the form of a snake and slithered towards Gough, who tried to destroy it with a punch, but was surprised when it went around his fist and past him. He turned around and his eyes widened when the 'animal' twisted itself around Siesta, immobilizing her as she shouted, "Gough!"

It wrapped itself around her mouth as well, bubbles coming out of it. The giant watched in horror as the girl seemed to drown, before the beast released her head and she gasped for air.

There wasn't a way to describe the level of anger in the knight's eyes as he turned back towards the grinning mage.

"Well, well! It seems the tables have turned in my favor now! Don't move an inch, both you and your master! As you have just seen, I can easily kill the girl! It isn't the punishment I have in mind, but it should suffice!"

The master-familiar pair were forced to lower their weapons, having no other option besides obeying the Count's demands, lest they wanted to risk their friend's life.

"Good, I see you understand!" Exclaimed Mott before he spoke to his men. "Take the maid and don't worry about them. As long as I hold my spell, they can't do anything!"

The soldiers began performing that order while Gough was eyed the count. He considered different methods of punishment, retaliation efforts that the mere prospect of would have made even Ciaran shiver. His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed something emerging from the tree behind the nobleman's back. His heart filled with hope as he recognized the familiar shape of a rose petal. Indeed, as he suspected, when the petal hit the ground, a light appeared and a figure made of bronze raised from the earth.

All the people present stared in the direction of the Count, Gough included, prompting him to turn around in confusion. However, he didn't have time to react as an armored fist connected with his face with enough strength to knock him unconscious again.

He fell to the ground while the snake around Siesta turned back to normal water and disappeared when its caster wasn't able to focus anymore. Louise immediately ran to check on the maid. She was happy to see that, aside from the shock, she seemed fine.

Gough couldn't look away from the figure towering over the nobleman. He couldn't forget it even in a thousand years. The fully plated, yet lean armor, with shoulder pads similar to a cape made of metal, the helm with its distincts horns...it seemed to lack the leg piece and it was hovering in the hair, but the giant could easily recognize the perfect replica, at least in shape, of a Silver Knight.

Guiche walked out of the shadow of a tree, a satisfied smile on his face.

"I hope you like this little creation of mine, Sir Gough. I couldn't help but peek at some of the wooden statues you made and was captivated by its design! It seemed the right time to try it out and help you take down this excuse for a noble!"

The last sentence came out with a more bitter tone, clearly displaying the blond's disgust for the Count's actions.

The Knight of Gwyn smiled as he answered, "Of course I like it! To think a Silver Knight would come to my aid even when I am this far from home!"

"Silver knight, eh? Then I think it is fair for this new golem of mine to be called 'Bronze Knight!'" Declared Guiche, creating 5 other constructs with a flick of his wand. "If you agree with it, I would like to assist you from now on."

Gough bowed lightly. "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

He resumed a fighting stance as sweat poured down the guards' faces.

This time, their master seemed to be out for good, so one of the higher ranking guards called for a retreat. Immediately, they ran into the woods while screaming, some of them carrying Mott's unconscious form.

Guiche was about to send his new golems after them, but Gough raised his hand to stop him.

"Leave them be. The Count will get his just punishment after we speak to the Headmaster and the Princess. I am more concerned with Siesta's health. Let's bring her to the Academy's infirmary at once."

The blond nodded and dispelled his knights as they approached the girl. She was still panting heavily from nearly drowning, but she insisted she was fine as the pinkette helped her on her feet. Once she had recovered enough to speak, she addressed the young noble while doing a slight bow.

"Lord Guiche, thank you! You saved my life even though you didn't have to."

Guiche blushed slightly at the girl's genuine gratitude and responded, "O-of course I had to help. A-after all, it is a knight's greatest honor to save a princess in need."

He quickly pressed his hands against his face as he noticed his slip-up.

Louise narrowed her eyes at him. "Guiche, since when did you start following us?"

The boy scratched his head sheepishly.

"Eh-eh-eh! I-I may have decided to investigate your strange behavior when we spoke before."

He gulped slightly as the young mage moved towards him.

"A-and I might have arrived when Sir Gough began reading the l-letter."

He quickly raised his hands into the air.

"But I swear on my family's name and my honor as a noble that I will bring everything I heard with me to my grave. I'll never tell a single soul, not even my sweat MonMon! Even more, if I were to meet the Founder himself in the afterlife and he were to ask me about this, I would deny any knowledge of it! You have my word!" He concluded by vigorously hitting his hand on his chest.

The pinkette stopped right in front of his face looked at him in the eyes for a minute before sighing a turning towards Gough, an unspoken question in her glance.

Her familiar picked up on her silent question and he spoke up.

"I believe Lord Guiche will be able to keep his promise. He has matured greatly since I met him and according to the rumors I heard of him before my summon. I also can sense in his soul that he is sincere." He shrugged. "It is not possible for us to silence him in any effective manner anyway, at least without hurting him, which I am firmly against. Siesta, is it fine for thee?"

The maid raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It's not a problem for me. I admit I am still unsure of what to do from now on, but I don't feel like treating this like a secret. Just like my mother said in her letter, I shouldn't feel ashamed of who I am."

Gough nodded, understanding Siesta's reasoning. "That is very brave and wise of thee, but there could be repercussions if the wrong people discover this. Lord Guiche of course isn't one of them, but I still suggest not going around revealing it to strangers for the time being."

This time, it was Louise's turn to voice her opinion. "Ok, we all get it! Could we please go back to the academy? We must speak to the Headmaster and I really need some sleep right now."

The other members of the group agreed with the pinkette and began heading back; however, the giant stopped in his tracks and said, "Before that, there is something I need to do."

The young mages didn't have time to ask him what he meant before he suddenly turned around, his bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. He spaced his feet and prepared the arrow, tending the string back as they saw him do multiple times. What felt strange was that he was aiming in the air. The knight inhaled deeply before releasing the projectile, which flew in the sky, out of view.

The archer relaxed his body and said, "Now we can go."

As he began walking in the direction of the school, the nobles looked at each other in confusion before hurrying to go after their friend.

In the meantime, several hundred meters away from them, the Count's guards stopped in their tracks as an enormous arrow landed before them.

It didn't take much to understand the message: "_Hurt my friends again and there won't be a place far enough for you to run to._"

\- Academy's entrance -

The walk back had been fairly quiet, the only topic of conversation being how to approach what happened with the Headmaster. In the end, they decided that honesty would be the best option.

As the group walked past the gate Guiche excsed himself, saying he wanted to see Monmorency and tell her about their misadventure, still promicing not to mention Siesta's heritage.

Shortly after his departure the group noticed a carriage was settled not so far from them. It bore intricate golden dorwings and the Tristanian royal family's crest on its sides. It was also carried by beautiful horses with horns on their heads, creatures that Gough recalled being referred to as 'unicorns.' Henrietta was standing beside it, chatting with Osmond, the ever-present professor Colbert at his side.

"Why is the princess here?" Asked confused Louise.

The giant was as perplexed as his master while he answered, "Maybe she has still some business with the school about the Fouquet accident? Anyway, this is fortuitous for us! We can immediately inform her of Siesta's situation."

They approached them as the knight spoke up. "Greetings, Lady Henrietta. To what pleasure do we owe thine visit?"

The purple-haired girl's head perked up at the sound of the giant's voice.

"Oh, Sir Gough! I actually came to talk to you about something. That is, if you have time, of course. I was afraid I'd have to wait, as the professor was just telling me you had departed an hour ago."

The pinkette interjected while bowing, "It would be an honor for us to assist you in every way we can. We were actually looking for you, as well as the Headmaster."

The future queen raised an eyebrow upon hearing the seriousness of her friend's voice. "Then let's hear you first."

\- some time later -

The pinkette had just finished explaining their misadventure with the Count. Both the Headmaster and the Princess had worried faces as the latter exclaimed, "That's terrible!"

She grabbed Siesta's hands before continuing.

"You must have been so frightened! I'm sorry for what Mott did to you."

Siesta was frozen in place, unsure of how to act in response to her informal mannerisms. "I-I'm fine now, my liege. I h-have to thank Gough and Lady Louise for that, as well as Lord Guiche."

Seeing the maid's discomfort, the young noble released her and turned towards Louise.

"Don't worry. Now that I know everything, I'll make sure the Count is justly punished for his crimes." Her face darkened as she continued, "Actually, there were already rumors about his mistreatment of servants, but no evidence was ever found and nobody ever denounced him."

She steeled her gaze for this last statement.

"But we now have your word against his. And even if we can't prove that he assaulted your friend, we have enough witnesses of him attacking Sir Gough, who can be considered an extension of you thanks to his status as a Familiar. This is enough to condemn him of attempting to harm a fellow noble without valuable reasons."

The group collectively breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the princess' words, while Professor Colbert was focusing on the other information they delivered.

"There is still the fact she is is a noble from Sir Gough's world to address. No, even more, she is royalty! What do you plan to do?"

The girl in question looked troubled as she responded, "I am not sure how to act myself, to be honest. Gough said I should hide it to prevent the wrong people from knowing, but I don't feel like it is the right thing to do."

"Well, that's quite simple." The voice of the princess drew the attention of everyone present as she elaborated, "We will just tell the truth. She is not the first foreign noble of Tristania house, nor will she be the last. As for her safety, I imagine Sir Gough wouldn't let her out of his sight anyway. Am I mistaken?"

The giant blushed under his helm as he sheepishly answered, "Thou is not wrong on that front."

Henrietta smiled as she continued.

"Regarding her lineage, we could say both you and her mother came from a faraway kingdom over the Holy Land, were the elves reside, and were brought here by a portal. Sir Gough's unusual species is enough to convince most people. Nobody would know it is only a half-truth and, even if she is the heir to the throne, there is no way to contact your land. She was raised here without knowing of her mother's past, which means she can't be held to extort any type of secret information regarding her home. In conclusion, this means kidnapping or hurting her isn't any different from doing it to any other noble's child."

"I never thought of it that way." Gough was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose thou has a point. At the same time, it is my firm opinion that sincerity is the best solution for the most part, although we could omit some information." He looked down to the maid. "What does thou say, Siesta?"

The girl had an amazed expression on her face as she listened to the princess's reasoning and fervently nodded, "Yes, I like it."

The Headmaster, who had been silent the entire time, clapped his hands. "Great! I am happy the issue has been solved. I'll have your room prepared by tomorrow."

Siesta seemed confused at that, "What do you mean, Sir Osmond?"

The old mage quickly informed, "Of course it means you will be staying at the academy for the time being. I mean, you don't have a land of your own as a noble. I guess you could return to your adoptive parents, but I would like to propose you enroll here as a student instead!"

"B-but Gough said I probably can't do the magic that is taught here." Argued the maid.

Osmond raised a hand and clarified, "Well, you being a student is more of an excuse to give you a room. I'll sign some papers that basically give you consent to not attend classes and study on your own. At the same time, I would suggest you try first. Since this is a rare occurrence, there is the possibility of you being able to use magic, especially considering who your mother's family was."

Siesta still looked insecure as she evaluated the proposal, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when Gough addressed her.

"I think it could be beneficial for thee to remain here. I could remain at thine side while keeping faith to the oath I made to Lady Louise. Also, I was going to mention I am planning to teach thee Miracles, if thou is interested."

This time, it was the pinkette who interjected, "Wait a minute! Didn't you say you couldn't teach her?"

The giant turned to answer his master.

"That was before this whole incident happened. Remember what I said? I couldn't teach her because there was a lack of knowledge on my part and we didn't have a catalyst for her to use."

He searched in the pockets of his pants and pulled out a familiar set of papers.

"The knowledge part is not an issue anymore thanks to the Divine Tome of Lordran and we have discovered Siesta doesn't need a catalyst. That means she can learn them now. I admit I am no cleric and I never thought anybody before, but I am confident Siesta's natural talent could compensate for my inexperience."

The maid smiled at her friend, happy to have his support as always.

"I think I would like to give it a go. If I want to figure out what to do with this power, I'll need to understand it first."

The knight nodded, but immediately looked at the Headmaster, narrowing his eyes.

"However, I still feel there is something more for Lord Osmond offer. Am I mistaken?"

A drop of sweat ran down the old mage's face. He laughed awkwardly as he answered, "You got me there! I would also like you to let Professor Colbert attend your 'lessons' and see if people of our world can perform Miracles as well."

He quickly put his hands in front of him.

"But it would be purely for research purposes! I swear, if we learn anything, it will be used only to help others! I still remember how effective and instantaneous the spell your Prince used to heal me in the past was."

The two of them remained frozen in place for a minute, Gough looking the Headmaster directly in the eyes before saying, "Very well, I do not sense any ill will in thine words. I'll allow everyone thou wants to assist, but I do not guarantee it won't be pointless."

Osmond bowed lightly.

"Thank you for understanding." He looked towards the horizon as the sun was setting. "Then, I think we shall retire now. It should be almost time for dinner."

He addressed the Princess.

"Your Majesty, would you give us the honor to be our guest?"

The noble girl gladly complied, "It would be my pleasure, Headmaster. But first, I'd like to speak with Gough about the actual reason I came here today."

The giant perked up at her words. "Of course, I have nothing against it. What is it thou wished to talk about?"

Henrietta gave the knight a glowing smile.

"Nothing special. I wanted to give you a proper reward for saving all of us last time, so I brought a little gift!"

\- end chapter -

So, how was it?

First thing we learned today? Never make a kind and gentle giant angry!

I feel the weakest part of the chapter is probably the way the Princess and HeadMaster handled Siesta being a noble. I am no expert in politics and all the implication of that discovery so I just tryed to make them act in character and came up with a plausible solution, even if I imagine it could be seen as a little naive and hopefull from the Princess.

If you want to know what is this 'gift' you'll have to wait untill the next chapter comes.

I Thank you for all the positive reviews as well as the negative ones. To answer some issues:

\- Sir Attlich: Yeah, I know it's long, but I can't bring myself to cut anything of. It is supposed to be the last words of a mother to her daughter, off course she can write stuff that aren't relevant to the plot and some people could find fillery. I would probably do the same. As for the 'OK' I just have to say: my bad, I didn't notice it.

\- Unique Contents: Yeah, it is bs, but I needed that duel to move along Guiche character development, so I tryed my best to justify it as best as I could. Also I mentioned already that I am an amateur at writing and some mistakes are to be expected.

\- Havel the Hebel: Sorry, I never watched and/or read Berserk. I off course know what it is and that Artorias's design is based on the protagonist, but that's all.

Untill Next time! Bye!

Thank you very much to my beta _irithyll _for editing the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 - Discoveries

**I LIVEEE!**

**But seriously I'm sorry it took me so much time to come back. It was a combination of various things between my beta dumping me, every other beta I tried to contact afterwards either not responding or declining, me actually lacking ideas to bring the story forward or liking what I write and my patological lazyness and insecurity.**

**However after a year of nothing I decided to say "fuck it all!". If the universe doesn't want to give me a Beta I'll keep going without one! Those that think my ideas are boring or that my story is getting worst can shove it! I'll write what I want like I always do! That still means I don't have a real schedule for the chapters, I'll just try not to make one per year.**

**So, without further ado, let's resume the story from were we left it last time. **

**P.s. I'm sorry for what I am sure is a monumental number of grammar of spelling errors, I tryed to spot and correct as many as I could, but there is only so much this poor**** Italian man can do. ****I still encourage everyone to review with contructive criticism about the story.**

Dialog Types:

"Dialog"

(_Gough's thoughts_ )

(other's thoughts)

_Magic/Dreams/Memories_

\- Chapter 13: Discoveries -

\- Academy's courtyard -

"So, this is a gift for me?" asked an intrigued Gough regarding the object the Princess had brought to him.

It appeared to be a wooden trunk, though considering its size it was more akin to a coffin, decorated with golden flower-like engravings.

"Yes, it is part of the nation's treasury. It was found in a cave several years ago and nobody menaged to pace its source or the material it was made of. Many tryed to study it and understand its making, but everybody quickly gave up. Once I heard from the headmaster of the faraway and unknown land you came from I though it may have the same origin." Henrietta concluded with a wide smile as she waved her wand over the container and muttered a spell. It was enveloped in a white light that faded immediatly as she spoke up again "Please Open it."

The giant nodded and followed the nobles instructions, raising the top as looking inside. His eyes widened as he took its content out "This is...".

The princess continued her explanation "I understand you lack a weapon for close rage fighting and usually resort to wielding you bow as a club, which is highly inefficient. I figured this would be better used by you than remaining in the castle to take dust. It is the least I can do to thank you for your services."

What he had in hand was a one handed iron-like axe. Well, it was one handed for a giant like Gough, while for any normal human it would have been to massive to use even with both hands. It had a somple design and looked dirtied, with some scratched on the head piece that spoke of countless battles "...The Iron Golem's Axe."

Some parts of the blade were chipped off, however the blade was still as sharp as the day it was forged. The knight remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had just returned to Anor Londo from a campaign when he decided to visit his old friend the Giant Blacksmith. He could almost feel the heat of the forge and the sound of the hammer.

_"I see thou is working hard as always. What is thou making this time?" asked Gough curious. _

_"Axe for Iron Golem. Strong weapon for strong guardian." responded the crafter in his usual simple speaking matter._

_"Ah! So the construct to protect Sen's Fortress is finally ready. I am sure that weapon will serve it well. After all thou is the best blacksmith in all of Lordran!" proclamed the giant with a thunderous laugh while his friend rubbed the back of his head imbarassed by the sudden praise._

A smile appeared on his face while thinking at that time, but faded shortly after realizing something (_If this is here it means Sen's Fortress has fallen!...Wait! I rember __when I was summoned the Golem was still on duty. How can it be that the Axe arrived here before me__? Maybe the portal between the worlds trasports throught time as well as space, like the one the Chosen Undead used? Siesta's mother said the prince had just been exiled when she came here, while for me it has been at least a couple of centuries. How could that work? Could somebody that desappeared before I was Summoned appear in the future? What if..._)

Siesta and Louise started to worry when their friend begun rambling between himself as the pinkette tugged on the fabric of his trousers "Gough, is everything allright?"

The giant snapped out of his thoughts and hurried up to answer "I am fine, my lady. I am simply surprised to see this axe after so many years."

"Then, it is a weapon from your land!" exclaimed Henrietta.

"Yes, it is non other that the Axe specifically crafted for the Iron Golem that guarded the way of access to Anor Londo, my kingdom's capital. I personally know the craftman who forged it. Thou could even say he was my best friend, even more so than the other knights of Gwyn. See this here..." he pointed at the head's side where a small inscription was located.

The Nobles looked at it in confusion, not recognising the language, before Siesta asked "What does it say?"

The knight puffed out his chest, glad to enlighten them "It is a word written in an ancient language invented by the giants before we to started to use the one spoken in Lordran. It could roughly be translated as 'Blacksmith' or 'Weapon Maker'. It is the signature used only by the giant Blacksmith of Anor Londo on the finest of his creations! Every self-respecting warrior would be honored to get their hands of one of these."

The princess was happy to hear that "I take it you like my gift then?"

"Thou has no Idea how much! I wonder what my friend is dong right now. he's probably still hammering away on his next project as we speak!" Concluded Gough while laughing.

The Headmaster, who had remained in the sideline untill that moment together with professor Colbert, decided to interject "Such a rare weapon for a single Golem. It must have been very Important."

The giant saw no harm in informing the old man "Thous is correct. As I stated before The Iron Golem was the last line of defence before entering Anor Londo itself. not to mention just to face it one had to conquer Sen's Fortress, a temple of traps and pitfals in itself considered impregnable. And even if someone were to arrive in front of the construct I wager they would need a small army just to make it take a step back. It is a artpiece of magic and war, Able to move in complete aoutonomy thanks to the first success in implanting an artificially created soul in an object!"

This time it was Colbert that exclaimed "A Golem with a soul! That's Impossible! How would you even create an artificial soul!"

The knight raised his hands, trying to calm the bald mage down "As I said time and time again my people learned to controll souls in ways thou could never even imagine. Though I have to admit I don't understand the process of creation used on the Golem myself."

"But wait! If the Axe is here doesn't that mean that the golem was defeated, or at least disarmed?" asked again the professor.

"I am afraid it is the only explanation. It could have been sent here after its soul was taken in a similar manner as the Pince. I am not too worried though, as whoever did it must still face the might of the silver knights army as well as Ornstein, who is stationed there. Oh, and I guess Smough is there to." It didn't escape the group the sour tone used by the giant while speaking of the Executioner, but they decided to not ask further "They would be able to hold on untill a solution is taken. I am afraid it is impossible to create a new Golem without Gwyn's assistence. I guess the Scaleless could put some of his 'experiments' in its place. I can't come back to help even if I wanted anyway, so I can only hope." he looked down and sighed.

Seeing the atmosphere starting to get sadder Osmond clapped his hands "Well, it seems everything was taken care off! Then I suggest getting ready for dinner!" he turned towards Siesta and smiled at her "I'll have a room prepared for you tonight and send someone to retrieve your things from the Count's manner. You are lucky lessons are still suspended for another couple of days. That leaves time to prepare all the documents needed for your tranfer."

The maid bowed lightly and responded "Thank you for your kindness, Headmaster!"

The old man laughed and patted the girl on the head "Think nothing of it! And no need to be so formal. You can just call me Old Man Osmond like the other students do!"

"I am pretty sure nobody actually calls you that way sir." infromed Colbert from behind the old mage that exclaimed "What!?", a defeated look on his face while making an exagerated pose, prompting everybody present to laugh.

Shortly after, they parted ways, the princess following the headmaster and professor to a more private place, probably to discuss other matters concerning the school. Instead Gough, Louise and Siesta went towards the dining hall, the latter wanting to say hi to the Chef and the rest of the staff, while the master-familiar pair knew their lifes would surely get more interesting form now on.

\- A couple of days later: Louise's room -

A ray of sunlight shone through the window, signaling the start of a new day at Tristain's academy of magic. The pinkette woke up, after a serene and peacefull night of sleep, something rare since the Familiar summoning Ritual.

She dressed up in her school uniform and got out of the room, walking only a couple of steps before knocking at the door immediatly to the right of hers "Come on Siesta, it is time for breakfast! If you don't get up now you could be late for your first day!"

"I am already up lady Louise." said the ex-maid's voice, though it didn't come from behind the door.

Louise turned around to face her new schoolmate. She too was dressed in the school uniform, but had a first-year's brown cape, and spoke while sheepeshly rubbing her hand behind her head "I'm sorry, I am still used to the servants' waking hours, which means I was up an hour early. I didn't know what to do, so I just wondered around the school, I didn't want to go bother Gough in case he was still asleep."

The young mage sighed at her new 'neighbour' mistake. She was honestly surprised when the headmaster told them of this arrangement, but quickly complied, since she liked having Siesta around. It was surely a step up from the last one, a crazy guy named Henry that blow away his hand in a 'potion experiment', if you could consider it as such when he just put everything he could think of into a boiling pot.

Setting aside the room's previous owner she steeled her gaze and walked towards the black-haired girl before flicking her forhead with her fingers as she cryed "Ow! Why did you di that?!"

The pinkette quickly replyed "I seem to remember telling you to just call me Louise. We are now both nobles, which means we are to treat each other as equals."

The ex-maid blushed and nodded "Yes, I'll try to remember it from now on, L-Louise."

Satisfied by that Louise gestured her towards the hallway "Then let's go! I am sure the dining hall is open now."

\- Alviss dining hall : shortly after -

Gough was currently sitting alone at her master's usual table, waiting for her and 'his princess' to arrive, in the still empty hall.

He was drinking tea from a cauldron, remembering how the last time he did this was when he saved Siesta form Guiche (_It feels like all of that happened ages ago, instead it has been roughly a couple of weeks. I wonder now if it was destiny or some type of divine force that made it so I was the one summoned in the first place, so I could protect her._) he chuckled between himself (_I bet Ornstein would have claimed it was the spirit of Lord Gwyn that give me this mission or something like that._)

His thoughts were interrupted Kirche appraching him with Tabitha in taugh "Here you are, my Dear! "

The giant turned towards the pair "Greetings miss Kirche! Was thou searching for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how you were doing." confirmed the readhead "You never told me how it went with that maid friend of yours. Am I right to assume you valiantly saved her from the evil Count?!" the last part was spoken with an overly dramatic tone.

The knight chuckled at the Germanian's description "Thou is correct. She ended up perfectly fine. She should shortly arrive here with Lady Louise to have breakfast with us."

The overly-developed girl raised an eyebrow at the last comment "A noble and a servant having breakfast together? That is quite strange." Gough was about to correct her about the ex-maid current situation but she interrupted him, exitement in her voice "Well, I don't really care anyway! More importantly, did you hear the news? A new student has arrived at the school. It's not that strange overall, but what really interests me is that he or she comes form another country! That's a rare sight! And there's more-" she inched towards him while wispering "-It's juts a rumor, but I heard it's a member of some foreigh royalty, a princess or prince. Isn't it exiting?"

Gough's jaw dropped at that. (_It wasn't a secret, but there has not been any announcements before-hand. And only the Headmaster and professor Colbert should know the part about Siesta being a princess. Could it be one of them revealed it by accident? No, they both seem experienced enough to not make such a mistake. If it had to be mentioned on the entrance papers then maybe someone stole them. It is a possibility. Ciaran always said she hated children because they could get everywhere, including where they shouldn't be._)

"Ha! You got that right! What do you say, partner? Should we let her in?" spoke a metallic voice from his side, but it didn't come from a rusty sword's hilt, instead a white light emanated from the inscription on the Iron Golem's axe at each word.

The giant was shocked at first when he found out that the magic sword's personality could be trasfered to another object. His master even tryed to convince the talking weapon to explain himself, but to no effect. Gough confessed he knew as much as her on the matter. the night after he recieved his new weapon Derflingher simply asked him to go to sleep while holding him in one hand and the axe in the other, claiming he would perform 'a cool trick' he just remembered.

Then he woke up the next morning to find that the weapon his friend built was talking to him with a very recognizable voice. So the 'Sword of Great Renown' was reborn as the 'Axe of Great Renown'.

"What is he talking about?" asked a confused Kirche, snapping the knight out of his thoughts, realizing Derflingher had just hinted at his involvement.

"Well, thou sees, the fact is that-" he begun explaining himself, trying to come up with an excuse on the fly.

"What are you doing bothering my familiar, Zerbst!?" shouted Louise as she and Siesta had just entered the hall.

The redhead smiled hearing the voice of the pinkette "Nothing, we were just talking about something. Actually you may have heard about it too. There is a...new...student..." her eyes widened and her voice dropped as she registered the ex-maid outfit "Wait a minute! She is the new student!? The Princess?!"

The girl jumped back at that "What? How do you know I am a princess?"

"Ah-ah! So you ARE one!" exclaimed Kirche, pointing her finger at her as Siesta put her hands over her mouth, even Tabitha raised her eyes from her book at the new-found noble's unintentional confirmation.

The giant sighed "Do not worry about that, Siesta. I felt like this could happen considering thine honest nature." he the addressed the Germanian "Then I see there is no use in hiding it anymore, and as Ciaran once said 'If thine cover is useless and thou is surrounded, it is better to put up the best performance thy can'. We are lucky the other students have yet to arrive."

He cleared his voice and spoke up proudly, as if announcing an distinguished guest to a ball "I present to thee Princess Siesta Gwynette of Vinheim, daughter of lady Elizabeth of Vinheim and king Gwyn Lord of Sunlight, heir to the throne of Lordran!"

The two foreigh students' were completely bewildered by that presentation, at the same time Siesta was red as a tomato "Why do you have to say it like that? I feel so embaracced."

This time it was Louise to interject "Don't be! It is custom for a noble to intruduce herself with her full name while officially meeting someone for the first time. I also remember how happy you were when we suggested you keep your mother's family name and the name gave you as your middle name."

"W-well, that is true. But that still doesn't mean that he has to announce it that way! I don't want people to believe I think to high of myself or something like that. I'm not sure I'll come to the lessons, but I would like to leave a good first impression." said the ex-maid while looking down and touching her index fingers together in embarassment.

"My apologies. If thou prefers then I will live thine presentation to thyself from now on." responded Gough before he started laughing.

Their exchange seemed to woke up Kirche from her shock-induces trance as she exclaimed "Now I really need to know everything about what happened the other day!"

That resulted in a groan from the pinkette "Fine! I'll tell you all about it, but only later and in a more private place. Even if you found out, we still want to keep the part about Siesta being a princess a secret from as many people as possible for her safety. That's why you have to promise to tell nobody untill Siesta herself decides it. Do we have a deal?"

The Germanian expression suddenly become very serious as she rubbed her chin pensive "It's true that being a foreigh noble and a foreigh royalty have different weights. Mhm...Ok, I accept!" she then put her arm around Siesta's shourders and squeezing her head against her breasts "After all I have already decided I was goinng to be friends with this new student if he was a girl or seduce him if he was a boy! Though you are so cute I could go with seduction anyway!"

"Unhand her Zerbst! You'll end up soffocating her!" shouted Louise while grabbing the redhead's arms, trying to free the ex-maid.

Kirche seemed confused by the pinkette actions before her eyes widened "Oh? Are you jealous perhaps? Don't worry, there is enough space for both of you!" she then proceded to lock the young mage in the same hold as Siesta, both of the girls uselessly struggling to free themselfs.

While this was happening Gough and Tabitha were watching the scene as the knight asked "Is it common for lady Kirche to greet people in...such a way?"

The bluette shook her head "Only with friends." she answered with her face behind her book, her lips slighly up into an half-smile.

After a couple of minutes Kirche set the pair free. Louise struggled for air as she spoke up, somehow having heard Tabitha's words "M-me and this barbarian f-friends?! Not even in a million years!"

"Come on Louise! You could use any friend you can get, and I am not a bad one to start with!" tryed to argue the redhead.

"No chance! Why would you be my friend anyway? you always make fun of me!" retorted the pinkette.

"Well, if I want to have any chance to get to Gough, I'll need to get to you first. I promise I'll be the best friend you ever had and I'll stop calling you names! Come on, you know you actually like having me around! We will have so much fun together!" she put her hands up, jumping happily like a little girl.

Louise's jaw dropped at that display, she turned towards Gough who mused over the offer (_I wander if it is only about her supposed infatuation with me or if she actually is interested in a friendship between them. Artorias would have been all over this situation._)

In the end he shrugged, letting her know that he didn't have the right to decide for her, and Siesta, who was giggling, seemengly more in favor than against it. She groaned a second time "All right! Do whatever you want! But don't expect I'll treat you any differently, I'll just allow you to be around more! Now, let's have this damn breakfast or we'll end up being late to class!"

That answer made the Germanian's eyes sparkle and she tryed again to catch the pinkette in her 'breast-lock', however her target menaged to evade her. Unsatified she began to chase her new friend around the table while the giant and Siesta laughed at the scene.

\- Familiar's courtyard : a couple hours later -

Silence reigned everywhere, only the chirping of birds and the sound of a page being turned could be heard as Gough once again was alone relaxing in his usual spot, though this time he wasn't indulging in his hobby and instead decided to read the Sacred Tome of Lordran, wanting to be prepared to teach it's secrets to 'his princess'.

At a certain point the Knight sighed heavily, prompting Derflingher to ask "What's up, partner? You seem a little bit down."

"Oh, it is nothing Derf. It simply accured to me that it has been a while since I was alone for the entire morning. Usually Siesta would have come at some point to keep me company, eager to listen to my stories. I guess I am finally at that age I feel lonely without any younglings around!" answered the giant before chuckling.

"Ah! You don't to tell me about that, partner. Let me tell you a secret. If you feel old, then do something that makes you feel young again. What do you say we go out in the woods and practice a bit. I'm finally big enough for you to use and I've been itching to feel my blade through the air for a while. You were about to run out of wood anyway!"

That made a smile appear on Gough's face "I think thou has a point there." he stood up "A little bit of exercise should do me wonders and the lessons should last at least for another hour."

He was about to head towards the entrance when his eyes caught on something peculiar. In the distance a familiar blue dragon's head was peeking just behind one of the school's towers "Isn't that lady Tabitha's familiar? Sylphid, if I remember correctly."

The moment the beast realized to have been discovered it quickly hid behind the tower again.

Seeing the scene the axe spoke up "Now that you mention it, since your fight with that thief that big lizard keeps avoiding you. Just the other day I think it changes direction and flew back when it was about to pass above us. Havent't you noticed?"

The giant raised an eyebrow at that "Is thou sure? I didn't have the faintest idea. Maybe I am really getting to old if my sences are so dulled out." he eyed Sylphid's hiding spot. Either the beast wasn't trying very hard, considering its tail was sticking out, or it wasn't very smart.

From the informations delivered by his master Gough had deduced that what was considered a 'Dragon' in this world amounted to nothing more that a mutation of his world's Wyverns. They had four limbs and wings on their backs, though they had two wings and no four, like the former, but spitted fire and had a low level of intelligence, like the latter.

From some old stories it seems there was something akin to ancient dragons in this land, very powerfull beings, with scales as hard as stone, wielding incredible magic and having strategical minds, but they were extint, only some of their distant descendents rumored to be alive in some isolated mountains.

However from the brief interactions the giant had with the familiar as well as the ones he saw with its master it appeared the beast was hiding something. It was obviously able to understand human speech and react to its riders orders in a way that implied some form of intelligence. Even when it was doing something 'stupid' it wasn't the type of error a animal would make as much as it seemed something a child who didn't know better would do.

That prompted Gough to become fascinated with finding out more about the blue beast. It was not so much because he was out to hunt down every last dragon like Havel would, but because he wondered if there were some truth in his Prince's beliefes that there could be peace with them. From his personal experience it appered impossible, as any dragon alive he ever met was out to destroy everything that didn't venerate it, even so Sylphid seemed mostly a peacefull creature.

Not able to resist his curiosity Gough silently approached Sylphid. He picked behind the tower and had to resist laughing at the way it was 'hiding'. The familiar was lying down on his belly shivering, wings covering its body and the forelegs covering its head. Gough cleared his voice to attract the beast's attention.

Once it notice being found out it let out a loud "Kyuu!" before running away. Yet it didn't fly, which was the most logical thing to do, instead it simply run to the other side of the tower and assumed the same scared position.

The knight raised an eyebrow, both out of confusion and amusement. He proceded to try and interact with the dragon again, but the result was the same. The situation continued as the familiars begun to basically run around the tower for some time before Gough stopped and, since Sylphid was still circling the building, it ended up colliding with the giant, both of them falling on the ground.

The beast appeared to be confused at first, but the its eyes met with Gough's. They both remained still for a while, sweat running down the giant lizard's face as the knight exclaimed in a joking tone "It seems I got thee at the end!"

The dragon tensed up at those words and screamed while trowing herself on the ground "Kyuu! Please Lightning Man don't eat Irukukwu! I've been a good girl! I am not tasty! Kyuu!"

Gough mind freezed for a second before being sworn by a flurry of thoughts (_Did it just talk? I know I theorized it was more intelligent than a wyvern, but I never imagined to this level. Even Kalameet wasn't able to do it. And it didn't move its mouth. Could this be some kind of thelepatic ability? It sounds like a little girl. Wait a minute!_) "How did thou call me?"

Sylphid, or Irukukwu as it had just called itself, raised its head with a perplexed look on its face "You are not the Lighting Man?"

"Well, if I don't know what a Lighting Man is then I can not tell for certain." reasoned the giant "Would thou enlighten me?"

The beast pondered over his question for a while before explaining, fear still leaking form its voice "T-the Lighting Man is the Lighting Man! Mother always said if l-little dragons don't behave then the Lighting Man will come and e-eat them. He is a big man with silver hair that uses a glowing pointy stick that shoots lighting. I always though it wasn't true, but mother then said 'Irukukwu, it is not a lie. The great dragons of old fought him and we remember it to this day. Beware for the Lighting Man will always return.'" For the last part the dragon was trying to imitate a more solemn voice.

Gough couldn't help but recongnise that description fitted perfectly his Prince, as well as him in a roundabout way, since he was big, had used the spear during the fight with Fauquet and had his hair covered by his helm, making it possible for it to be 'silver' like the fibers of the prince's crown.

"If that is so, then be at ease! I am not that man thine mother speaks of. I Used the Spear because I had already seem someone else do the same, I am not technically a 'man' and I am imbarassed to admit that under my helm I am bald. Also, I never ate Dragon meat." (_Though I doubt the Prince did that either._)

"Really? Do you promise you are not him?" asked the creature in a hopefull tone.

(_Yes, just like a little kid indeed_) "You have my word. On my honor as a knight!"

"Kyuu! I'm so happy! Mr. Giant is nice and he pets Irukukwu! nobody who pets Irukukwu is a bad person! I would have been sad if you really were the Lightning Man!" replied the dragon before it jumped on the giant and begun licking his helm and wiggling its tale like a happy dog.

It took a while before the beast decided it was enough and set Gough free as he said "I thank thee for al this...affection. I have to admit I find myself astonished by the fact that thou can talk, not many dragons with that ability remain, even in my land. Though it is also the first time I have met one as lovely as thee."

The familiar seemed pleased with the compliment, before her eyes widened in shock and she put her front legs over its mouth "Oh, No! Irukukwu talked. Big Sister told Irukukwu to never talk with someone else. Kyuu! Now Big Sister will scold Irukukwu!"

It begun to pace back and forth in front of the giant who couldn't resist and begun to chuckle "I imagine this 'Big Sister' thou speaks of to be miss Tabitha." The dragon nodded "Then there is no issue here! I believe she has a good reason to hide this information from everybody else, so I will abstain from spreading it."

That made Irukukwu's head perk up as it stared at the knight with teary eyes "Really? You won't tell?"

"I once again promise thee I will not do it. Off course I would also like to speak to thee again, if thou is fine with that. I never had the occasion to converse with a dragon before, and I am curious about thine land."

"Sure! I'll be happy to! Thank you, Mr. Giant!" declared the beast while wagging its tale.

"Great! Though I would like thee to call me by my name. I am Gough." complained the giant.

"And I am Derflingher, but you can call me Derf." interrupted the talking weapon.

Irukukwu tilted her head in thought before nodding "Ok! Thank you, Uncle Gough!"

The second those words came out of the dragon's mouth Derflingher exploded in a fit of laughter "Ahaha! Uncle! Thats a good one! I think you should feel lucky partner. At least she didn't call you Grampa! 'Oh, Uncle Gough pleasse read me my bedtime story'! Ahaha!" had he been human he would have certantly fallen on his back while holding his stomac.

If Gough's face wasn't hid by his helm then one could see his eyebrow twitch at the Axe's mockery. He looked at his fellow familiar, who was again tilting her head in confusion (_I guess it is understandable, cosidering she is probably still young for a dragon's standard._) he sighed "If thou is more confortable by calling me that way, then so be it. I hope we get along, lady Irukukwu."

Sparckles seem to appear on the beast's face as it leaped on the knight a second time while he thought (_Hawkeye Gough befriending a dragon! If someone would have approached me and told me it would happen in my future I would have laughed at them and called them crazy. __I hope this to be an opportunity to find out__ in what other matters I may be wrong._)

\- End Chapter -

So, How was it?

Gough got a new weapon, and it's the Iron Golem's Axe! I hope you all liked my choice as well as were I am going with Derflingher. After all it was stated in the anime and manga that he can 'change body' if the previous one is destroyed, so what could stop him for doing the same even if it remains intact? I mean, it is never 100% sure that the next Gandálfr would have used swords as their primary weapon, or simply would have been of the right size.

For the comparisson between Dragons and Wyverns I am sticking to the theories about Dragons having four linbs and four wings, stone immortal scales and breathing magic damage, while Wyverns have two legs, two wings where their arms should be and spit fire. If something has two wings and four limbs it is considered a Dragon, but not one of the original ones born before the birth of the first flame (Archdragons). I hope I am not confusing anybody or upsetting someone by considering Dragon something you think it's not.

Also, the FoZ's Dragons are distant descendents of the Dark Souls's ones. I will probably explore that more in the future (if I remember to do it), but for now the idea is just intrudeced.

Finally, Gough has befriended Irukukwu and begun entertaining the idea of a peacefull way to coexist with dragons, at least reasonable ones. If you think OG Gough would never have this though then I'm sorry to disappoint you. Don't try to read to much into it and don't think he will become a pacifist that stand for their rights or something. He will simply understand that she is one of the "good ones".

Untill Next Time! Bye!


End file.
